Choices
by Brittanyismyunicorn
Summary: Santana Lopez and Noah 'Puck' Lopez are the children of powerful drug lord Santos Lopez, in all of Ohio. They've been in their family's business for a while and are enjoying their careers, but what happens when Santana falls in love and has to decide between the life she's always known and the woman who stole her heart? G!P Santana. Pezberry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people. So this story is me just testing the waters to see if anyone would like this. I just got the idea for it and started to write but I'm not sure if I'll continue it, maybe depending on how many people like it but I don't know. Anyway, here goes nothing.**

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V**

I pull up to my father's house in my black BMW M6 convertible, birthday present from the old man he opens the gate, confirming it's just me, I drive forward and park in front of the house in the circular driveway. I get out of my car and walk up to the doors

"Hey Tony, Leo. You two are looking extra dead today." I say to my father's guards.

They're big as hell. Tony is 35 and is at least three hundred and fifty pounds of pure muscle. He' 6'7 and has a scar under is right eye. He was stabbed there. He's the scariest bald man I've ever seen but the sweetest man I've ever met. His wife is the nicest and his kids are fucking adorable. Leo is 40 and he's a little shorter than Tony. He has long brown and gray hair, that's always pulled back in a pony tail. He's probably about 310 at most and he's pretty friendly. At first I thought he was creepy but I've know these guys since I was 11, so 11 years. They smirk at me and Tony says

"Hey Santana." I pretend to punch him in the stomach and he pretends to be hurt then hugs me.

"Hey San. How's your day been." I hear Leo say as I pull back

"Good. Yours?" I ask and hug him as well

"It would be better if we could guard from the inside." He says with a small chuckle

"Yeah, it is hot out today. Why are you guys out here anyway?" I ask

"Marco is here." They say and I nod. Marco is my dad's long time friend and business partner. Dad said he's been paranoid as hell since he went to jail back in the 80's, so whenever he comes dad has security everywhere to make him feel safe.

"Okay, when he leaves, you guys come in for lemonade. I'm probably going to make some." I say and they nod. I walk through the door and into my father's house.

"Papi!" I yell and I don't get a response. The only downfall of being in a mansion. I go to one of the intercoms and say

"Papi?" A second later I get a response.

"They're on the golf course S." I hear my brother Puck say

"Why the hell are you here?" I ask

"Dad invited me. Duh. Plus I can come see him when I want." He says

"Whatever, loser. Does dad know you're here?" I ask then start to walk through the house

"Nope." I hear him say and I go to another intercom

"Then come with me. You know he hates when we're here and he doesn't know it."

"You think I don't know that? I'm the one that almost got shot last time." He says and I roll my eyes

"Anyway, hurry up. I'm going to the kitchen." I say then walk to the kitchen to see Puck rummaging through the refrigerator. He stands up holding a sandwich between his teeth and puts back the jar of mayo.

"Got here before you."

"Come on jackass." I say and walk out a side door that's connected to a patio. I go down the steps and into the garage to get my golf cart when Puck zooms past me and into his.

"Race you to dad?" He says as I get into my cart and open the garage door.

"Puck. You're 23. I'm 22. We're not kids anymore so -" I say then start my cart and race out of the garage

"You won't win!" I yell and I hear him coming up behind me

"You cheater!" He yells and I laugh. I love that we were 14 and 15 we decided to...fix our golf carts and they go up 120 mph now. Dad was pissed but never did anything about it.

"I'm so winning." I say as I push the gas up to 50

"You're never going to beat me. When will you learn that?" Puck says as he rushes by me. I go faster and see we're getting closer and closer to papi, who's on the hill. Now we're neck and neck and dad looks at us and shakes his head. He walks over to Marco and they take a seat in the garden, at a table. Once we get far enough I stop my cart and get out and run towards Papi while Puck is still driving.

"Hey!" He says and I laugh as I get to dad

"I win." I say and sit next to my father then kiss his cheek

"Hey papi."

"Hi, why are you and your brother so silly?" He asks and I shrug. I notice Michael, dad's butler, bringing food to the table and when he sits the basket of rolls down I take one and bite into it. God the chef, Antonia, can cook her ass off.

"Sup Marco." I say and he nods at me

"You're such a cheater." Puck says as he comes over to the table and sits on the other side of our father.

"Now that you're both here, we need to talk." Papi says and I turn to look at him.

"What is it?" I ask and papi takes a swig of the beer that's sitting on the table.

"I need you and Noah to do a pick up. We have a shipment coming in Florida and I need the two of you to bring it back."

"Wait, you want me to drive with him? No offense but papi have you lost your mind? He'll kill us both." I say and he rolls his eyes

"Says the girl that has broken every car she's ever had. How the hell you dented both sides of the back doors and not the front too, I'll never understand."

"Oh whatever. We're not going in your piece of shit."

"Piece of shit? I drive a Mercedes – Benz GLT. Compared to my car, yours is the piece of shit

"Enough." Papi says and we stop talking

"You two will do what I said, comprende? We need this shipment and it would just be safer for you to drive. Be happy to get out of Ohio for awhile. It's Florida and summertime. Have fun but-"

"Don't give you a heart attack or grandchildren. We know." We both say in unison

"Yes. Now I need for you to leave in the morning and you will stay for 3 days. I already have it mapped out and you can take my Range Rover. You two just need to pack and be on the road by six – thirty."

"A.M?" I ask and Puck scoffs

"Too early." He says and I nod

"I don't want to hear it. I expect a phone call the minute you two leave." He says and we nod

"Where is this pick up?" Puck asks

"My associate, Julio, will meet you at Miami Beach." Marco says

"On the beach?" I ask and he nods. Awesome. I can enjoy some sun, half naked women and the beach while I work.

"What's he look like?" I ask and Marco shows Puck and I a picture of him.

"Now, Marco and I have other things to discuss so you can leave or stay." He says and I get up.

"Bye Papi." I say and kiss his cheek again. I get back in my cart and drive it back to the garage and then go back to my actual car. Britt and I were supposed to hang out anyway.

I'm not happy about this stupid trip, at all. He's never sent me to pick up deliveries, but at least it's Miami. I think I'll ask B if she wants to go. Brittany is the most amazing person I've ever met. We went to school together since kindergarten and she's been my best friend ever since. She knows everything about me and didn't judge. Well at first she said it was bad, really bad and she's right but I'm not going to stop because it's bad.

The way she found out was pretty scary though. Instead of going to the warehouse, where the product is made or grown, I told Puck to bring me a bag. Britt was at my house and he put it on the kitchen table. I was going to test it while she was distracted watching Beauty and the Beast but I went to the bathroom. When I came back she had a bag in her hand and was going to stick her finger in it and eat it. She thought it was sugar until she picked it up then she thought it was flour and said 'what the heck? I've never tasted flour' I stopped her an explained what it was and I got scolded a little but in the end she said if that's what I wanted to do, she couldn't stop me but she wouldn't ever help.

My dad, Santos, is one of the biggest...happiness salesman in Ohio and over in Columbia. I don't like to say drug lord, or leader of a drug cartel or drug dealer. He just provides a service to people and it might be a tiny bit...illegal. Puck and I call it the 'family business' because it is, really. Puck started when he was 18. He said it was easy money and honestly we grew up knowing the business. Dad tried his best to hide it from us but we were and are, sneaky people.

Puck is more of the muscle. He takes care of competition, if someone gets caught stealing, cover ups, stuff like that. I manage production and finances. I started when I was 18 too and I...test the product for quality and no I am not on drugs, I only smoke drug free cigars occasionally. Testing doesn't even allow me to feel any effects, it's just a test, and I also handle the money. I'm in charge of making sure the tally is always correct and no one tried to skim off the top.

I also pay our workers and dealers. I like to think of myself as the head bitch under the big boss. Since we rake in over millions and millions in days, we're beyond rich. Dad pays Puck and I and he owns a few businesses and has some investments so it doesn't look like he's doing something illegal. You can't live in a huge mansion and be unemployed without raising a few eyebrows and we don't need the feds on our case.

I just finished college. I went just to have something to fall back on if shit got bad. I'm happy as hell it's summer because now I have nothing to do and I'm going to enjoy that. I call B when I stop at a light and she just tells me to come over. Luckily, Britt lives like right down the street from me so I just park in my driveway and walk to her house.

"Hey San." Britt says when she opens the door and hugs me

"Hey B." I say and hug her tight

"Quinn's coming. She's bringing Rachel too." She says and I nod.

I don't really know that Rachel girl but she's pretty cool I guess. I've only really met her a few times because she's Britt and Q's friend. They met through some community service thing or some shit. She's kinda hot but she's a little weird. She stares and I know I'm hot but don't be creepy about it, though maybe it's just because I'm so hot she can't help herself. She's still pretty sexy though and I have been thinking about asking her out because she does have some really cute dimples and nice lips. I like how small she is too, don't know why. I asked Q a while back to find out if she was into girls but she hasn't gotten back to me yet.

"Are you ever going to ask her out?" Britt asks as she steps aside to let me in.

"When I find out if she likes girls." I say as I close the door and go sit on her couch

"She'd like you. So ask her out." Britt says as she sits next to me and I shrug

"We'll see. So when are they getting here?" I ask

"10 minutes at the most." She says and I nod and lay back on the couch

"Britt, you want to go to Miami with me and Puck?" I ask

"Cool. When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Why are you going tomorrow?" She asks

"Business." I say and she nods

"I don't want to go then."

"Aw what? Why not?" I say disappointed

"You could get arrested and I could get arrested for being with you. I can't get arrested." She says worriedly

"I'm not going to get arrested."

"You don't know that." I say and she nods her head vehemently

"Not you getting arrested, but it's still possible."

"I know B but...I'm like the female Scarface. Say hello to my little friend." I say and pretend to shoot a machine gun trying to get her to laugh

"Who's your little friend." She asks confused and I just shake my head

"Do you have a gun San?" She asks

"That's...a little random but, yeah I do. Why?"

"Curious." She says with a slight bounce of her shoulders

"Can I see it?"

"You've seen my gun." I say with a smirk

"That's like a water gun."

"Yeah a super soaker."

"No, one of tiny ones." She says and then bursts into laughter

"That's not funny Britt." I say while glaring at her slightly

"It was but I'll stop laughing." She says as her laughter dies down then my phone rings

"Sup?"

"San, there's an issue." Puck says

"What kind?"

"We're missing an entire kilo of coke."

"Are you sure no miscounted?" I ask

"Yeah."

"Who came up short?"

"Ian." Ugh damn it. I don't want to handle this right now

"Fine. Which location?" I ask and he tells me which warehouse it is and tell him I'm on my way and then hang up

"Where are you going?" Britt asks

"Take care of some business. Shouldn't take long." I say and stand. Britt stands with me and pouts

"No. Put that thing away. I have to go, it's my job." I say and she frowns and nods

"Okay." She says and then hugs me

"Be safe."

"Always am." I say and walk out the house.

I make my way over to the warehouse and go up the stairs to my office. I have an office in all of them. When I open the door I see a man, completely naked and tied to a chair, in the middle of the room. Puck is sitting on my desk and David is leaning against my filing cabinet. I close the door and they look at me.

"What's up?"

"Ian's count was short a whole kilo. We checked everyone else's station and they were all accounted for. David says. I sigh and walk around to the front of Ian. He's a blonde, about 25 maybe and has green eyes. His mouth is duct taped and he's sweating like a whore in church. I lean towards him and pull the tape of

"Ow!" He yelps and I lean back against my desk and look at him.

"So...an entire kilo of coke disappeared?"

"I don't have it. I swear I don't. Someone probably took it from my station when I wasn't looking. I swear I didn't take it." He says with panic and I nod

"So you have no idea where it is?" I ask

"No."

"Well since it was your responsibility...you have two options. Either I get my coke or...Puck how much do you think we lost in profit?" I say and look back at him

"Hmm...maybe 22,000 ."

"Look at you finally understanding the numbers." I say with a smirk and he rolls his eyes then I turn back to...Ian

"Now, I'm assuming you don't have 22,000 dollars do you?" I say in a calm voice and he shakes his head

"Of course you don't because if you did, would you be working for me?" The question is rhetorical so he doesn't answer. I walk to him and grab his chin then lean down closer to his face.

"Now, you seem like a smart guy so I'm going to ask one more time. Where. The. Fuck. Is. My. Coke?" I say glaring at him and he gulps. I roughly push his face away from mine and stand up straight.

"I – I – I don't...I – don't know." He stutters out and I shake my head and sigh

"Here's where you fucked up. One, you never EVER steal from the Lopez's. Two, If you do steal, steal small things not an entire kilo you idiot! And three, even if someone did take it, it was your responsibility to make sure shit like that didn't happen. Now, I'm going to leave you to my brother. I'm sure he and David will treat you right. Puck, make sure he's taken care of nicely, but not to nicely. Make sure his pretty little face is still recognizable." I say while turning to look at Puck and he nods

I get up and leave the office and as I climb down the stairs I can hear the screams coming from upstairs. At first, I felt bad for doing that to people but it's like papi said 'you can't have a heart in this business. Everyone is looking out for themselves and you trust no one' Wiser words have never been spoken.

* * *

**A/N: So let me know how you guys liked it**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really happy with the responses I got so I figured I'd keep going with it. I hope you guys like. **

**Santana's P.O.V**

After handling that idiot, I go back to Britt's. Since I was so far away, it took me almost an hour to get back. When I get to Britt's the door is unlocked so I walk in.

"Britt. How many times have I told you to keep the door locked?" I say as I walk in, lock the door and then go to the living room. No one is in here so I go in the kitchen and see Quinn bent over in the refrigerator. I quietly sneak behind her and smack her on the ass.

"OW!" She says and lifts her head, hitting it on the top of the refrigerator and I laugh

"Asshole!" She says and punches me in the arm

"Calm your tits. Where's B?" I ask and she gets two bottles of beer and closes the refrigerator. Britt doesn't drink beer but she keeps it here for Quinn and I. She hands me a bottle and rubs the top of her head

"Outside. She's in the pool." I nod and open my beer

"And your friend is?"

"She's out there too."

"Did you ever find out?" I ask and take a swig of my beer

"Yep. She's open to women but she's in this on and off thing with this guy in New York."

"Are they on, right now?" I ask and she shakes her head and tries to open her beer

"No. That's why she came back to Lima for the summer. To get away and take a break." She says and I nod. She tries to open her beer again, this time really focused with her tongue poking out the side of her mouth. I roll my eyes and take it from her.

"I think I could help her with that." I say as I open the bottle and give it to her

"She's not that easy Santana. I'm pretty sure she kind of loves that guy."

"You just said kind of, meaning it's not a sure thing."

"That's just what I think. I don't know." She says and I shrug

"She lives in New York?" I ask and she takes sip of her beer

"Yeah, I told you that."

"Don't remember that. I thought you met her here?" I ask

"I did." She answers

Quinn's been living in New York for about two years. Britt was talking about moving out there and I've thought about it myself but Dad is not down for that. Says he needs me here and shit. I told him I'm not going to be in Lima all my life and he said it was okay but right now, I can't leave. It's funny that he actually thinks I'm going to keep staying here. I love my dad and respect him but I'm a grown woman and I can't make my own decisions.

"She's from here and then I saw her in New York and we became friends." Quinn continues and I nod

"Where were you anyway? Britt said you were here but left." Quinn asks as she starts to walk toward the back door and I follow

"I had to take care of some business." I say and she laughs

"What the fuck is so funny?" I ask as she walks out the door

"You have no job so what business do you have?"

"That's none of your business ." I say and she laughs again. Quinn doesn't know about what I do. I never told her and I don't plan to. It's not that I don't trust her, I don't trust anyone really except maybe Britt, I just don't feel like I need to announce how I make money. Just know that I have money, and lots of it.

I follow her outside and see Britt swimming around in the pool. Rachel is lying in her back, in a lawn chair, in a white bikini top and short, very short jean shorts. I can see the bottoms of her bikini because the button is popped open. Her hair is down in curls, over the back of the chair and her shoulders and she's wearing sunglasses. She is seriously fucking hot.

"Don't drool Santana." Quinn says and then goes to sit on the edge of the pool and puts her feet in. I take another swig of my beer and walk over to Rachel, purposely blocking any sun from getting to her.

She lifts her glasses and looks at me then smiles

"Hello Santana."

"Sup. Trying to get a tan?" I ask and she shakes her head

"Dry off. Brittany splashed me." She says and I chuckle

"How long have you guys been here?" I ask and she shrugs

"An hour, two at the most. I was wondering where you were." She says and I smirk. I grab the lawn chair and pull it closer to Rachel and I sit down, facing her.

"Why were you wondering about me?" I ask

"Because, almost every time Quinn says were spending time with Brittany, your here." She says and I nod and drink some more beer. I hold the bottle to her in an offering and she shakes her head.

"Are you two dating?" She asks

"Why would you think that?" I ask and she shrugs

"You guys are just really close. I didn't mean to assume things and offend you. I'm sorry if I offended you." She says and I laugh

"Saying you think I'm dating Britt would not be something to offend me. Britt and I are just friends though. We did try, sophomore year in high school. Didn't work out." I say and she nods then closes her eyes

"But I see it didn't effect your friendship."

"Nope." I say and sit my beer bottle on her stop and she shrieks and squirms away

"Santana!" She yells and I laugh

"That isn't funny." She says and then I feel cold water all on the right side of my body and I gasp in shock

"Britt!" I yell and all three of them laugh.

"It wasn't me." Britt says and laughs as she swims to the other side of the pool. I glare at Quinn and she laughs harder. I put down my beer down, get up and walk towards her. She gets up and runs and I chase her

"I'm about to go all Lima Heights on your ass Fabray!" I yell as I chase her and she laughs

"Yeah because Lima Heights is so hardcore. You're a spoiled rich kid!" She yells back and I pick up speed as I chase her around the pool. She turns and runs in the grass but slips and falls. I try to jump over her but I end up falling and rolling a little bit but I just get back up and walk over to her.

"You okay?" I ask and she nods

"Good." I say and hold my hand out for her. She takes it and I help her up

"That's what you get." I say

"Shut up." She says and starts to walk away. Bad move. I quickly pick her up, throw her over my shoulder, run to the pool and throw her in. She makes a big splash and then resurfaces after a minute of thrashing around

"Who's the spoiled rich kid now?!" I taunt and she wipes her face and then slaps the water

"You dick!" She shouts and then growls in frustration. I laugh and hear Britt and Rachel laugh too. She swims to the edge of the pool and gets out then lays on the concrete. I go sit back in my chair and finish my beer.

"Are you okay? That seemed like a long fall." She says with a little snicker and when I stick my tongue out at her she full on laughs.

"I'm fine by the way." I say and she nods as her laughter dies down

"Good."

"Quinn been boring you all day?" I ask

"No. First I had lunch with my fathers and then -"

"Your fathers?" I ask and she nods

"I have two gay fathers." She says

"The Berry's? You're their daughter?" I ask and she nods

"You know my fathers?" She asks and I nod

"Hiram was my doctor." I say and she nods

"I didn't know they had a kid though. You're last name Berry?"

"Yes. Rachel Barbra Berry at your service." She says with a slight giggle and I smile softly

"Anyone ever tell you, you have a cute laugh?"

"No."

"Well let me be the first. You have a really sexy laugh." I say and she smiles slightly

"Sexy? What happened to cute?" She says and I shrug

"I thought about it again. Definitely sexy." I say and she blushes

"Thank you." I nod and she turns her head more towards me

"I think this is the most we've really talked." She and I nod

"Yeah, it is. We could change that though. You and I should hang out without the barbies."

"I'd like that. I'm free tomorrow."

"I'm leaving town for a few days tomorrow." I say and she nods

"When you get back?"

"Definitely but I don't see why we can't talk while I'm gone."

"You're right."

"So...can I get your number?" I ask and she nods. I pull my phone out of my pocket and put her number in as she tells me.

Rachel and I keep talking and she's really a cute chick. She wants to be on Broadway and she told me about the on and off thing with some dude named Brody. To me he sounds like some kiss ass pretty boy but I may be wrong, which is rare so I doubt it.

Britt got out of the pool and we all went inside to get some food. After we ate, we go into the living room and watch a movie. Britt is laying on the couch with her head in Quinn's lap and Rachel and I are on the love seat.

I don't know when I fell asleep but when I wake back up I'm laying on the love seat in something really soft. I can't help but nestle more into the soft warmth of whatever this is. I sigh contentedly and then open my eyes. I see legs and Quinn and Britt still on the couch meaning I'm laying in Rachel's lap. I feel her gently running her fingers through my hair and I sit up

"My bad...about -"

"It's fine." She says interrupting me

"I actually put you there. You looked uncomfortable so I figured you'd want to lie down." She finishes and I nod

"Thanks." I say and she nods. I sit back on the couch and watch the movie, trying not to doze off again.

I make it through the movie and then we eat some pizza that Britt ordered and Rachel eats a salad since she's vegan. She wants to watch another movie or play some games but it's getting late and I have to call it a night because I'm getting up the ass crack of dawn tomorrow. And for what? For my dad to get some weed. That sentence sounded all types of wrong but I mean it's the truth. That's what the shipment is but whatever. I give all of them a hug and walk back to my house.

I get ready for bed and lay down to watch some TV. I'm a little tired but for some reason I can't fall asleep. What is with that? Nothing to watch on TV so I cut it off. I lie here staring at the ceiling then pick up my phone and look at the time. 9:30. Ugh. I text Puck to remind him to go to bed because I'm not dealing with his lazy ass in the morning. Of course he text back some smart ass comment but I just let it go. I do feel myself falling asleep slightly when I feel my phone vibrate in my hand. I look down to see a text from Rachel

**Hey. I hope I'm not disturbing you. If I am, I'll stop texting you. **I chuckle to myself and text her back

_It's cool shorty. What's up?_

**I was just wondering what you were doing.**

_Nothing really. You still at B's?_

**Rachel's P.O.V **

**No. **I text Santana.

She left early because she was supposed to be going to bed. I really enjoyed my time with her though. It's the first time we really have talked and she seems fun. She's funny and I want to get to know her more. I always thought she'd just be stand offish toward me but I'm glad she would like to try and get to know me.

_I know your not home that fast? _She texts

**Santana, you left over an hour ago**

_Oh. how the hell did that happen? I just looked at the clock and it 9_

**Maybe you fell asleep? **

_Maybe. So your at your dad's?_

**Yes. They're currently working. **

_All alone? Party at Rachel's lol_ After I read this I chuckle a little to myself

**No partying tonight. So where are you going tomorrow? **

_Miami _

**Sounds nice. Family trip?**

_Something like that. I'm driving with my brother so...he may not come back alive_

**Don't hurt him. He's your family.**

_But he's gross. When you meet him, you'll say the same thing_

**I'm sure I wouldn't. So when do you come back from your trip? **I ask

_two or three days. Most likely 2._

We continue to text back and forth until it's 11:30. I tell her I'm going to stop texting her because I feel guilty for keeping her up. She says I'm not but I tell her good night and cut my light off to go to bed myself. I found it fairly easy to talk to her and that's why I think I just wanted to talk to her. I think she'll be fun to be with this summer.

Santana is also a distraction. The week before the end of school, I caught Brody cheating on me, with of course, the teacher that hates my guts. I'm sure she seduced him again out of spite and her hatred for me but he has no excuse. We were a couple and he cheated on me. He broke that trust and you can't fix it. I'm done with him and it does still hurt to be cheated on because it makes you question yourself. What's wrong with me? How come I'm not enough? Could I have prevented it? Did I cause it? All these questions ran through my mind when I first found out.

Luckily I wasn't in love with him so it doesn't hurt that much but it does still hurt. Had I been in love with him I probably would have taken him back. He's been calling and texting me, apologizing over and over again but I told him it's over. As much as I do believe in second chances, I feel like we have no future. He was Mr. Right now. Now that time has passed and it's time to move on. I'm not currently trying to date but I wouldn't say no if someone asked me out. I think I might want get out there and date. I'm still young and just because one relationship fails, doesn't mean I should give up on them all.

**Santana's P.O.V**

God, I'm dying. It's 5:15 a.m. and I've had like less than 5 hours of sleep. I finally get up and shower then get ready to go to Puck's. I've never been so grateful that he was actually up and ready to go. I tell him to drive to papi's and when we get there we just go straight to the garage. We check the car to make sure that the trunk's hidden compartment doesn't have anything in it. We also check the false tire in the back and check the one that's on the car. We get in and find the map in the passenger seat and then after everything is set we blow the horn loudly to wake up papi. I want him up this early since he made us get up but he did want us to wake him up so I'm not sure if that's a win. He comes to the window and tells us he's up

"We're leaving!" I yell and he nods

"Drive safe and don't take your sweet time getting back!" He yells back and I nod then he pulls out his phone and closes the window. I hear my phone ring and answer it

"Hello?"

"_Did you handle the situation yesterday?"_ Papi asks

"Yep. Lesson learned."

"Will it be a problem in the future?" He asks and I look at Puck

"Is the guy from yesterday...done?" I ask and he nods

"Looked like a car accident." I nod and get back on the phone

"Nope. Car accident."

"_Good. You two have a safe trip and let me know what's going on."_

"Alright bye Papi."

"Bye pops!" Puck says loudly

"Bye you guys." He says and then hangs up

"Drive." I say and Puck pulls forward and out onto the street. I'm sad B didn't want to come but I get why. I wasn't going to ask Quinn at all because of the history with her and Puck. They were never anything serious, just fuck buddies, but shit went south and yeah they act a little friendly but they don't like to be put in a situation where they have to be around each other for hours. Damn...This is going to be a long ride.

**A/N: Hope it was good. Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Santana' P.O.V**

Florida went over well like planned. We got back to Ohio with no problems either except me having to be stuck in a car with Puck again for over 13 hours. He is just gross and lazy and an asshole. He's my brother an all but he's annoying as hell. When we finally get back, I'm tired as hell. It's 3 in the morning and I just drive to my house. He can go take the shit to Papi and all that other shit but I'm just going to bed. I'll talk to the both of them tomorrow anyway because we have to go over inventory. It actually sounds like I'm talking about a normal, not illegal business. After I get to my house I pull into the driveway and before I get out Puck says

"What are you doing?"

"Going home. What the hell does it look like?" I say and he rolls his eyes

"Let me crash here tonight. I'm tired and we can take this to dad's tomorrow." He says and I sigh

"Alright." I say and we both get out. I lock the doors and we go inside.

Puck goes to one of my guest rooms and I go to my room and just strip to my bra and boxers. While I was in Florida, I had some fun. The first night Puck and I went out. We got drunk and partied then we brought some girls back to the hotel. The next day we did what we were supposed to do then went to the beach. We talked to some girls and just relaxed. We drunk but not too much because we had to leave the next day. We did some weighing and things before we left, to make sure it was the right amount and all and everything was good.

The second day, Rachel texts me. Just to say hey and we talk for a little bit. She said she didn't text me the first day because she thought I'd probably be tired and would be sleeping and then I would want to go see what Florida had to offer. I thought that was pretty thoughtful of her but I tell her she could have text or called me. Today, I barely talked to her or anybody for that matter. I've been driving for hours and haven't had time to text or call anyone. Now everyone is sleeping so I guess I'll talk them tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow I'll call everyone or maybe I'll just relax. I don't know and right now I can't think. The cool sheets and the soft bed against my warm tired body, is lulling me more and more...to sleep.

"San! San! Get up!" I hear Puck as he shakes my shoulders

"San get up!" He says and I groan and hit him with a pillow.

"What?!" I yell and pull the cover over my head

"We got robbed! The truck, everything, it's gone!" He says and I shoot up in my bed and look at him

"What?! We had over 500,000 dollars worth of shit!" I say as I rush out of bed and to the outside of my house. I look up the driveway and up and down the street

"Fuck!" The car is gone! Dad is gonna fucking kill us.

"We're dead." Puck says from behind me

"Fuck! Who the – I know who the fuck did this! It was -"

"Hudson." Puck finishes for me and I nod

Finn fucking Hudson. Our rival. He wants to take over all of Ohio but that shit will not happen. He thinks because he's been selling here longer, that this is his territory. We've tried to cut him in but his ego is too fucking big. He wants to be number one but that won't happen and it pisses him off. He's killed some of our men, stolen our drugs, he fucking blew up our meth lab once but we retaliated of course. We killed his men, his family and stole all his drugs at one point. Hudson wants me dead and has been trying for years because his mom died by my bullet.

It was a complete accident. We had been following him for awhile and we knew he always went to his mothers on Thursdays before she got home from work. One Thursday we planned a drive by to kill him. Apparently she didn't go to work that day and we saw him go in the house but we didn't see her. The same time we came down the street, she went to check the mail and the bullets went flying before I could call it off. I was the one to shoot first and that was when she fell. I remember that moment like it was yesterday. I can still see the fear in her eyes and the pain on her face when the bullet hit.

That was when I was 18 and it was my first kill. It haunted me for while, like a year and a half. I never wanted to hurt her, just her stupid bitch of a son. Now that I think about it, I would have still inadvertently hurt her, emotionally anyway. I felt bad for killing an innocent person but things happen and when a gun is involved, bullets have no name and no specific mark. Since then, killing is a lot easier now. I don't do it a lot and I haven't killed too many people, but seeing people die isn't as hard as it used to be. I sound like some psycho but it's not that, it's just apart of the business and it comes with the territory.

Now with this dumbass stealing our car, he might have just set off a war. I really don't want shit to get hectic because I've been enjoying being alive, making money and fucking girls. I don't want to have to go all guns a blazing but if I have to then, I have to. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Call Papi." I say

"He's going to flip his shit. What the fuck do we do?"

"Call Papi like I said!" I say and walk back in the house and Puck follows

"Get dressed because we have to go over there and face him." I say as I go and get in the shower

30 minutes later, we're in my dad's office and he's going ape shit.

"How could this happen!" He yells and slams his fist against the desk

"How the hell did either of you not hear the fucking car alarm?! How the fuck didn't anyone call the police?! The fucking bastard!" He yells and punches the wall

"Papi calm down, your blood pressure remember." I say calmly

"I can't fucking calm down Santana! Do you know how much we just lost?!" He says and I nod

"Yeah but you need to calm down Papi. Your heart."

"Fuck my heart!" He says as he storms out the room. I sigh and sit back in my chair. I knew he was going to flip. He doesn't need to stress like this because he has enough health issues.

"Hudson really fucked up." Puck says and I nod

"You know dad is going to have us do something like really bad. We lost like 1 million at least because he already paid for the shit and...Ugh! Why the fuck is he so damn stupid?!" I say in frustration and sigh.

"I'm going to go...somewhere. Call me when he calms down." I say and walk out my old room. I grab a cigar from my jewelry box and leave out. Then I get in my car and drive and go to the Lima Bean and go get a cup of black coffee and go back to my car. I lean against my car door and light my cigar and take a long drag.

"That's bad for you, you know." I hear someone say and I look to my left

"Well, a lot of things are bad for you." I say. She watches s the smoke leaves my mouth then leans on the car next to me

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asks

"Coffee. Why else?" I say and she shrugs while I take another drag

"You shouldn't smoke."

"Why not?" I ask as I slowly blow the smoke from my lips

"Because they can kill you." She says and I shrug

"A lot of things can kill you." I say and she turn and looks at me

"Why so morbid today?" She says and I sigh and put my cigar out on the bottom of my shoe

"I don't know. I'm just saying, life is short and you could die at any moment so enjoy it while you can."

"Are you okay?" She asks and I shrug

"Just kinda stressed."

"Want to talk about it?" I shake my head

"Just...family stuff." I say and she nods

"Well, why don't you have coffee with me? Maybe I could take it off your mind." She says and grabs one of my hands while she's moves in front of me.

"Come on." She says and pulls me toward. I grab my coffee off the top of my car and follow her into the Lima Bean. She goes to the front counter and I go sit in a booth and sip my coffee. There's something about this girl. I don't know what it is but when I talk to her, I forget about my other life. It's so far away in my mind and it doesn't matter if I'm in the middle of an exchange or testing the quality of our product, she brings me out of that world and it's a strange but exhilarating feeling. I think I might actually like this girl.

I glance at Rachel, still waiting in line and then at the door and I see Cookie walk in. I knew she'd find me, she knows me too well. Cookie, aka Mercedes Jones is a long time friends of mine and the family because her father works with us. We sent her in, undercover, to spy on Hudson and report back to us. She's been doing an amazing job but she did almost get caught texting me about their plans. That's why whenever we meet, it's always in public. She walks past me and sits in the booth behind me and I glance at Rachel. Behind three people in line. I put my coffee cup up to my face and say

"Go."

"Hudson's got the car. They came up with this stupid ass plan yesterday. They want to start a war." She says in a hushed tone

"Why?"

"Because they want to take you, your father and Puck out."

"Why start it now though?" I ask

"Because you're back from college. Easier to get to you now." She says and I sigh. Fuck.

"But listen S. Don't retaliate right now, maybe in two months or three. That's what they want. If you don't do something right now, it'll throw them off. Do whatever you can to convince Mr. L to just take his loss and make sure you get extra security to watch all warehouses." She says and then she's up and gone

Don't retaliate? What? Papi isn't going to go for that shit but maybe I could convince him. I hope I can but what if this is some trick? Mercedes has never lied to us before but there's a first time for everything. Fuck! I glance over to the line and see Rachel making her way back to the table. She smiles at me and then sits down.

"How's your coffee?" She asks

"Good. Yours?" I ask as she takes a sip

"Mine's tea. I don't drink coffee."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like the taste." She says and I nod

"Coffee and I have been best friends for awhile." I say and she giggles a little

"Speaking of best friends, where's Quinn?" I ask

"At home I think. I just wanted to be alone today." She says and takes another sip of her tea

"Well I coul -"

"I'm perfectly fine with having you as company." She says with a smile

"You have a beautiful smile." It leaves my mouth before I even have time to think about it but it makes her blush so I guess that wasn't a bad call

"Thank you." She says and plays with the lid on her cup

"So how was your trip?" She asks

"Pretty cool. Florida is hot as hell in the summer but I had a good time."

"And didn't kill your brother?" She asks and I shake my head

"Good, I'm sure he appreciates that." She says and I shrug

"What do I have to do to get you to smile?"

"You really want to know?" I ask and she nods her head

"Spend the rest of the day with me."

"Really?" She asks and I nod

"You're pretty cool to be around." I say and she smiles again

"Okay." She says

After that we keep talking and then I offer to take her out to lunch. We go to Breadstix because she said she liked their meatless meatballs. I love Breadstix anyway and we sort of own it so I was down with it. After we sat and talked awhile the waitress came with her notepad to take our order. Rachel ordered the meatless meatballs and but the waitress said they had just run out. It's noon and hardly anyone is in here so how sis they run out. I look at the waitress and I think she's probably new so I decide to introduce myself.

"I know you can't be out. Tell Andrew that Santana Lopez is here and her girl wants the meatless meatballs. He'll find some, trust me." I say in a fake sweet voice and she nods and walks away

"Who's Andrew?" Rachel asks

"The chef." I say and she nods

"Your girl?"

"What?"

"You called me your girl." She says and I nod

"I meant it like friend. Britt's my girl, Q's my girl. That kind of thing." I say and she nods slowly

"Okay. What makes you think this Andrew can magically make the meatballs be in stock?" She asks and I take a sip of my water

"Because she's lying."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do." I say and she folds her hands on the table

"Want to bet?" She says and I smirk

"Sure. When she comes back with your meatballs, and I win, I want...This to be considered our first date." I say and she smiles a little and nods

"Okay, and when I win...you have to run up and down the street with your shirt off." She says and I laugh

"You just want to see me with my shirt off." I say and she shrugs and giggle. I put my hand out towards hers and we shake on our bet. Of course I win but the pout she had on her face when she lost was so adorable I felt a little bad. Not bad enough to run up the street shirtless, but bad so I had Andrew make her a vegan chocolate cake for desert.

"You didn't have to do that." She says as she takes a bite and closes her eyes and moans softly. Of course my in goes to the gutter but I can't help it.

"It's good right?" I ask and she nods and takes another bite

"This isn't even on the menu. How did you get him to make this?"

"I have my ways." I say and she keeps eating. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and look at it to see Puck calling.

"Sorry. I gotta take this." I say as I get up from the booth and she nods

"Hello?" I answer as I walk outside

"**He's calm but dude is talking about having a world war III."**

"Look, I'll handle dad. I got some info he probably wants to hear."

"**It better be something to convince him to chill. Full out war is not what I want."**

"Me either. Tell Papi don't make any calls or start planning until I come over tomorrow. We have to talk."

"**Alright."** He says then hangs up. I turn around to see Rachel coming out of the restaurant.

"Ready to go?" I ask and she nods

"Wait, did you pay?"

"Yeah."

"Go get your money back."

"Why would I do that?" She asks

"Because lunch was on me." I say and she shakes her head

"It's fine." I shake my head and go back in. I go to the table, get her money, leave a 100 dollars for a tip and then bring it back to her

"I said it was on me." I say as I hand her the money and she sighs

"Fine but anything else is on me." She says and I laugh

"No it's not. Now, where to shorty?"

"Movies. I've been wanting to see that movie Mama." She says and I nod

"I have too, let's go." I say and then we leave and get to the movie theater.

The place isn't that packed but enough people are here. I have Rachel go find us some seats while I get some snacks. Since she doesn't eat popcorn I didn't get any and got her some Skittles and I got a box of Sour Patch Kids. I go into the theater and find her in the back, on the far left. How did she know that's my favorite spot. In a dark room, it's always best to be at the back just in case any of my enemies are here. I can see them but they can't see me. I slide past her so I can sit in the seat by the wall and I sit down and hand her, her candy.

"Thank you." She says and I nod

"So...I don't know if this is a personal question or not but I want to ask you something." I say and she nods. I move in my chair so I'm facing her more and say

"What was it like growing up with two gay dads, in Lima?"

"Well, it was hard. I heard a lot of words like faggot and queers and derogatory things like that but my fathers helped me understand that everyone has their own way of thinking and no mater what, you can't change the world."

"Why didn't they ever move?"

"Because they felt like it would be cowardly."

"That's honorable." I say and she nods.

Being different in Lima can be hard. I've seen the bullying and shit but it never happened to me because of who I am. You'd only fuck with me if you had a death wish. I actually had my dad threaten a doctor once because when I used to see Dr. Berry, I over heard another doctor saying he was probably a pedophile because he was gay and all this other shit. It pissed me off and I told my dad and he handled it. I still don't know what happened to that dude.

"Can I ask something now?" She says and I nod

"Have you always lived with your father?"

"Yeah, my mom ran out on us when I was three and then died of cancer when I was five."

"I'm sorry." She says and I shrug

"I don't care. I didn't know her anyway. The only family I have is my father and my brother and I'm

fine with that. Though they're not all, just immediate." I say and pop a piece of candy in my mouth. She nods and then the movie starts.

After we watched the movie she told me she liked it. We went to play some arcade games and she's good. She beat like every score I got but it was fun. After that we decided to get dinner at this other place. It had more choices for Rachel and we were both happy about that. The food was good and we enjoyed ourselves. Rachel isn't the first person to ask me about my mom but I was surprised at myself because I don't like to talk about her, and I didn't hesitate to answer her question or just flat out refuse. I just told her and that's something I've never did before.

It's a beautiful night. It's not cold but it's not hot. The wind is blowing but it's sort of a warmer wind. It just feels really good and I'm glad Rachel suggested taking a walk through the park. As we talk and walk by the pond, I can't help but think about how beautiful she is, especially in this light. This girl seriously just brightened my entire day.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

My day with Santana has been wonderful. I didn't expect her to want it to be a date though. I had to restrain the huge grin that wanted to take over my face when she said that. She has been so sweet too. Opening doors for me, paying for everything, and when we walked on the side walk she always had me on the inside. It felt nice to actually have someone do things like that for me. I really do like her and spending time with her.

As we walk in the park and talk a feel this sense of comfort that I've never felt with anyone. I feel safe with her and protected. I feel like I might be liking her a little more than she likes me. I thought she was gorgeous when I first met her. She just wouldn't let me in, but it didn't stop me from liking her as a person. I thought we would one day be friends but never more. We start to walk away from the pond and I feel her hand bump mine. I carefully slide my hand into hers and she intertwines our fingers as we walk towards the swing set.

"Wanna swing?" She asks and I nod. I go take a seat on the swing and grip the cool metal between my fingers. Then I feel her hands on hips

"Lift your feet." She says and when I do so she begins to push me

"Why aren't you swinging with me?" I ask

"Swings aren't really my thing." She says

"Why?"

"I fell off one when I was young. I was super high and it broke. I went flying and broke my leg."

"Aw." I say as she keeps pushing me

"It wasn't all that bad. Just made me not want to swing anymore."

"Understandable."

"So when do you go back to New York?" She asks

"I might go back in September. I'm done with school but I just really like being in Lima in summer."

"So you'd never want to move back?" She asks as she pushes me a little higher

"Not really. I like New York too much." I say and she chuckles

"I been there once. I liked it and I plan on moving out there one day." She says and I turn my head to look at her

"Why one day? Why not now?"

"Dad needs me here. It's not like I don't have the money or anything, I just think...he doesn't want me to leave."

"My fathers didn't want me to leave either but it's your choice because it's your life Santana. You always have a choice." I look back in front of me and she says

"Not all the time." Then I see her move and sit on the swing next to me. I put my feet down to stop myself and turn towards her some.

"Want to play a game?" She asks and I nod

" Okay. Ever played would you rather?" She asks and I nod again

"Okay, I'll go first. Would you rather eat meat or kill someone?"

"In my opinion neither is acceptable but if I had to, I would eat meat. I don't believe other people have the right to take another life. Would you rather...walk barefoot on a bed of nails or get poked in the eye with a fork." I say and she laughs

"Damn Rachel, where did you come up with that?" She asks and I shrug and laugh a little

"Just choose."

"Okay. Bed of nails. I'd end up going to jail for killing the person who stabbed me in my eye. Would you rather give up and be a zombie or fight for your life, in a zombie apocalypse?"

"I'd give up."

"Just like that? Why?"

"Because all my friends and family are most likely zombies and I'd have no one. So why not? It's also inevitable that everyone will be one."

"Not me. I'll be kicking zombie ass so you could always come with me." She says and I smile a little

"Would you rather be stuck on an island or in a desert?"

"Island."

"Why?"

"Food, water and shelter. You're fucked in the desert."

"What if the island is bare with only one tree?"

"Still island." She says and I nod

"Would you rather keep playing this game or kiss me?"

"This game. It seems more fun." I say playfully and I laugh when her jaw drops and she gasps. She laughs a little and then pushes my shoulder.

"I'm kidding." I say and she shakes her head

"Okay. It's my turn. Would you rather kiss me or have me kiss you?" I ask and she takes her time before she answers

"You kiss me."

"Why?" I ask

"Because if you kiss me, I don't take that chance of trying to kiss you and getting rejected."

"Well, for the record I wouldn't reject you." I say and she nods

We keep playing this game and sit in the park until almost 10:30. We finally get of the swings and she walks me back to my car.

"I feel cheated." She says as I unlock my car door. She opens it for me and I say

"Why?"

"I said spend the day with me but it's only 10. Not the entire day."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Come back to my place. We could talk and stuff and you could beat my high score on everything in my game room." She says and I chuckle lightly

"That sounds fun. Okay." I say with a nod and she smiles at me

"Okay." I get in my car and she closes the door.

She goes to her car and I follow her to her house. Every house on this street, is big but her's must be the biggest. She has 6 bathrooms, 8 bedrooms, a hot tub in one of the, her backyard is huge and so is her basement. I told her I wanted to watch a movie so she let me pick and she has over 1,500 movies and they're organized by genre. I felt like watching another scary movie so I got her box set of Night on Elm Street and we went to her bedroom to watch them. She laid on her back and I laid on her shoulder as we watched the movie. After the first 45 minutes, I heard her softly snoring and I look up to find her sleeping. I chuckle a little and cuddle her before I fall asleep in her arms.

**A/N: Keep reviewing. It makes me happy and keeps me writing :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Santana's P.O.V**

When I wake up the next morning, vanilla completely invades my air and I slowly open my eyes. The back of Rachel's head is in my face and her body is pressed against mine, with my arm wrapped tightly around her waist. When did I get so cuddly? Who cares? She's soft and warm and smells amazing. I pull her closer to me and bury my face into her hair. I sigh contentedly and close my eyes to go back to sleep but she shifts in my arms and says

"Good morning." I open my eyes again and she's on her back

"No morning. Go back to sleep." I whine and she laughs

"No, get up." She says and I groan and roll away from her and stretch

"What time is it?" I ask

"10:45." She says and I nod and flip back onto my back and rub my eyes

"Um...Santana?"

"Yeah?" I say and look at her. Why is she looking at...I follow her line of sight and

"Oh. I can explain that." I say as I put a pillow on top of my crotch. Luckily I'm still in my jeans so it wasn't that noticeable anyway.

"You don't have to. I just...when Brittany said -"

"Brittany said something about this?" I ask and she nods

"She didn't mean to but when she did I just thought she meant a sex toy. She said that a long time ago and I thought about the possibility of her actually meaning you had a penis, and it doesn't bother me so you don't have to be embarrassed or afraid I'll stop liking you."

"You sure? Cause I'd understand if you're not cool with it." I say and she nods

"No questions?"

"Can you have kids? Are you transgendered?"

"Don't know about the kids and no. Intersex."

"Can I ask...why it's...erect?" I chuckle and put my arm on my forehead

"Morning wood. Only explanation I got." I say and she nods

"When does it go away?"

"Few minutes. So um...why don't you go shower and I'll make us breakfast?" I say and she nods

"Sounds good." She says

I get her some towels and tell her where the bathroom is then I go downstairs. Luckily I find some fruit and...oatmeal...what if she doesn't even eat that? I could always take her out somewhere so I think I'll go for it. I make her a little fruit salad and then the oatmeal. I make myself some french toast and I think I'll eat some fruit too. I finish cooking and still hear her in the shower so I decide to call Puck.

"Anything new?" I ask when he answers the phone

"Papi says you need to hurry up. I was just getting ready to call you."

"Okay. Tell him I need about an hour. To get ready and shit so maybe a hour an a half."

"Don't take all day." He says and I hang up.

I set all the food on the kitchen table and pour us two glasses of orange juice. Rachel comes in a second later and smiles at me.

"Do you eat oatmeal?" I ask and she nods

"Awesome because I made you some and a fruit salad. It's all I could come up with since my house isn't very vegan friendly."

"It's okay. You didn't have to do this at all so thank you." She says and sits down.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower." I say and she nods. I go take a shower and when I come back Rachel is still in the kitchen, on her phone, texting. She hasn't even touched her food though.

"Something wrong with the food?" I ask as I finish buttoning the last few buttons on my shirt.

"No, I just wanted to eat with you. I reheated it when I heard the water stop." She says and I nod and sit next to her

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She says and we both start to eat.

"I had a really great time yesterday." She says

"Me too. I would love to spend more time with you today but I'm busy." I say and she nods

We finish eating in a comfortable silence for the most part but we spoke every now and then. She finishes the same time I do and I put our plates in the sink and I turn around to her coming to put give me our glasses. I take them from her and have to fight with her to get her to not wash her dishes. This girl is stubborn as hell but she finally gives up fighting me.

"You missed a button." She says and I look down at my shirt. It is buttoned all wrong. How didn't I notice that before? I go to fix it but she beats me to it. She unbuttons the top and fixes the button I missed then she goes down my shirt unbuttoning them all

"I knew you wanted to see me with my shirt off." I say with a smirk and she giggles slightly

"Be quiet." She buttons my shirt back up and then looks at me

"Thanks." I say and she nods then goes to walk away but I put my hands on her hips and pull her back towards me.

She looks up at me with her deep chocolate eyes and I lean in and kiss her softly on the lips. She returns the kiss and nips at my bottom lip gently. I suck her lip and she puts her hands on my neck, pulling me closer. We continue to kiss soft and slow until she starts to pull back. She looks at me with a smile on her face and I smile back at her. That kiss was amazing.

"Thank you for an amazing time." She says and I nod

"Same to you. We should definitely do this again."

"Oh, we will." She says with a wink and I chuckle

"I don't want to sound rude or anything because I really don't want you to leave but I have to leave and go take care of some business."

"I understand." She says and walks away from me to get her stuff. I go put my shoes on and my gun tuck it away under my shirt then meet her by the front door. She walks out and I close the door behind her and lock it. Then I walk her to her car.

"So I'll text you or call you. Maybe both." I say as I open her car door for her.

"Okay." She says and then pecks my lips before getting in the car.

"Be safe." I say

"You too." I close her door and wave at her as she pulls out of my driveway and drives away. I get in my own car and drive to my fathers.

I already knew certain people would be here already, when shit happens, Papi always brings in our alias. They are needed because if we decide to retaliate, they're going after Hudson too. I park my car and head to the council room. It's a room in the basement and I've just called it that since I was little. The people I expected to see are all around the table. Puck, Miguel, Sue, Marco and Michael. My dad is at the head of the table and my seat next to him is obviously empty.

"Okay people, I know everyone is pissed."

"Damn right we're pissed." Miguel says and I roll my eyes

"Anyway. I talked Cookie and she says we should wait." I say and then everyone begins to talk at once. I walk up to the front of the room and say

"Quiet!" Everyone looks at me and Marco takes a puff of his cigar

"Look, they planned this shit. They want us to retaliate so they can start a war. None of us want that and I know it. If we wait and plan out our attack, it's going to throw them off."

"Baby Lopez is right. If we wait then they'll get paranoid and do something stupid." Sue says

"But what if they just do something again?" Puck says

"If they do something again then we still wait. Right now they're fucking with our money but in the end we will be the winners. I told you guys a couple months ago that they're trying to outnumber us. We haven't checked back on that so what? We go shooting and then we're all dead. No. Fuck that. We get revenge by doing this right, and by doing this right, we kill Hudson."

"He's getting harder and harder to get to." Marco says and I nod

"Exactly. That's why we need to plan this thoroughly so that when we attack, we can't fail. We strike at the right moment and we end all this shit. We can get our money back and you all know that."

"But if we don't do something now, we're going to look like pussies. We won't be respected." Puck says

"We will always be respected." My father says and then looks at me

"Okay. We will do it your way but I won't guarantee for how long." Papi says and I nod

"Hudson may be an idiot but he has Anderson behind him, and he is the real mastermind."

"So we use Anderson to get to Hudson." Marco says and I nod

"But Anderson isn't our first target." I say

"Then who is?" Puck asks

"His supplier. He doesn't make his own shit like we do. He just gets it from someone else."

"Who?"

"Sugar Motta. Now since we haven't made a plan for this right now, no one should do anything." I say and they nod

I want us to be strategic about this because if we fuck up, that's mine, Puck's and Papi's life. I'm going to protect my family at all costs. They're all I have and I won't lose them. Everyone leaves and says we will meet up again next week to come up with some stuff. Right now I'm searing for new ways to secure our labs. I don't want to just use people because they can be shot. This is when I call up wheels. Artie aka wheels is most tech savvy fucker on the planet. He has shit you've never heard of he's way past any technology the government has.

I go pay him a visit and gives me this thing that looks like a metal DVD player. I mean it has play and rewind and everything on it.

"What the hell is this wheels?" I ask as I examine the box

"Haven't named it yet but here's what it does. You hook that bad boy up to any computer and it becomes a camera connected to any street light within a thousand yard radius. Also it can scan license plates. So say they try to roll up on you guys, it will scan the license plate before they're on your property and will notify someone."

"How?" I ask

"It can text you and will send off a little alarm. All you gotta do is put in the license plates of the people who are supposed to be there and that's it. It'll let you know if someone who isn't supposed to be there is coming." He says and I nod

"Police too?"

"Hell yeah, it'll tell you about the po po before they even get remotely close."

"Alright. Thanks wheels."

"No problem." He says and then goes back to playing some game that's on 6 monitors on the wall. Puck and Dave get all the boxes and load them into Puck's truck. We set them up at all of our warehouses and explain to security how it works. After that we finish that, we check inventory, well Puck and David do. I just count the money. Everything is order is in order and I check my phone for the first time today. Missed calls from Q, Britt, Mike...Mike? I'll check on that later. And Rachel is the last missed call. I check my texts and Mike says nevermind, his dad filled him in on what happened. Mike is actually Puck's friend. He works for us as dealer too though sometimes.

Q and Britt are just nosy. Britt text me to know if I slept with Rachel and so did Q because Britt saw her leaving my house this morning when she checked the mail. By the time I'm done with everything I need to do it's like 10:30. I finally get home and just collapse on the couch and close my eyes. I hear my door open and pull my gun out, quickly taking it off safety and point it towards the door.

"AH!" Britt shouts and runs back outside, shutting the door behind her. I sigh and yell

"Britt!" It takes a minute but she finally opens the door a little

"Come in B." I say and she slowly opens the door

"Why were you trying to kill me?" She says as she comes in and closes the door

"I'm sorry. I told you to knock three times before you open the door." I say and she sits on top of my legs. As I spread them, she lays back and puts her legs on other side of my head.

"I forgot. Sorry." She says and I sigh

"What's wrong?" She asks

"Just tired." I say say and she smirks

"Rachel wore you out huh?" She says with a slight laugh and then tries to tickle my thighs. I laugh and grab her hands

"Stop."

"Why?"

"You know I don't like to be tickled and you just pinched my dick." Britt makes a face of discomfort and says

"Sorry." She says and I let go of her hands

"For the record, Rachel and I slept together and I mean actually went to sleep, together."

"That's it? You didn't even make out?" She asks and I shake my head

"We kissed this morning and that was it. I was supposed to have called her...shit." I say and pull out my phone

"Gimme a sec Britt. I'm calling her." I say then call Rachel

"**Hello?"** She says sleepily and it brings a small smile to my face

"Did I wake you up?"

"**No, I hadn't meant to fall asleep. I was reading and must have dozed off."** She says and then clears her throat

"Your voice is sexy when you first wake up. I didn't notice that this morning. It's all husky and shit." say and she and Britt laugh

"**Thank you. Your voice does have a raspy quality to it that I enjoy."**

"So what'd you do today?"

"**Nothing too much. I went to the hospital to help Daddy."**

"What'd you do?"

"**I read to the sick kids." **

"That's really nice. You should take me with you the next time you go."

"**I'd love that."** She says and I can hear the smile in her voice

"So when can I see you again? I'm free for the next few days."

"**Me too."**

"Well you can come to my house. I'll make you dinner...or order it but either way 'll feed you." I say and she giggles.

"**That sounds nice. I'll come by."**

"Hey, you ever played a game of paintball?"

"**No." **

"I just remembered that, that's what I'm doing tomorrow. We always go the third Saturday of every month. Quinn and Britt are going to come too. Q didn't tell you?"

"**I haven't talked to Quinn today."**

"Oh. Well you wanna come? It'll be fun but have to warn you now, Puck and I always win." I say with a smirk. Of course we do.

"**Why can't I be on your team?"** She whines. So adorable

"Well...I'll have to think about it."

"**You can't see it but I'm pouting right now."** She says and I laugh

"So you're in?"

"**Yes. What time?"**

"2:30."

"**I'll meet you there then."**

"Okay. Now are you sure you want to do this? The paint can hurt."

"**I'm not that delicate. I'll be fine Santana."**

"You're delicate to me shorty. If you want to come by house and we ride together, that'd be cool too."

"**Okay. I'll be there at one." **

"Okay. I'll let you go back to sleep, or your book or whatever your doing. Text me later."

"**Okay, Bye Santana."**

"Bye." I say and hang up. When I loo at Britt she smirks at me

"What?" I ask and her face breaks out into a huge grin

"You like her!" She says and I laugh

"Maybe." I say and she tackles me in a hug

"No!You like her now say it!" She says and I laugh more

"Yeah I like her B." I say and she takes my phone from my hand

"AW!"

"What?"

"Her name is beautiful in your phone? That's so sweet!"

"Britt seriously? Calm down."

"But I'm happy for you. I haven't seen you actually like someone in a while. I just want you to be happy."

"Yeah but we've been out on one date Britt. We're not getting married."

"Yet." She says and I sigh

"B, I like her. I really like her a lot but..."

"But what?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

" I bet if you asked she'd say yes."

"Maybe, but it's too early." I say and she shakes her head

"I don't think so. If she likes you and you like her then you two should date officially."

"Look, I'm just going to see how it goes. When it happens, it'll happen." I say and she nods

"Finding Nemo?" She says and I nod

"Fine but you have to make the popcorn." I say and she sticks her tongue out at me then gets up and goes to the kitchen. This is the first time I noticed she's in her pajamas so I get up and go change into my own.

**A/N: So how'd you like it? Let me know. Want to see more of Santana's "business"? or more Pezberry? Also been thinking about making it a Fapezberry so if you have any thoughts on that let me know. Toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just want to thank you guys for your reviews and alerts. It really makes me happy that you like this story because I didn't think it would be good. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V**

"San I'll be right back!" Britt yells to me from downstairs.

I finish putting my ponytail up and yell okay. I hear the door shut and then I go back down stairs to find my shoes. This paintball tradition started when we were 16 and 17. Puck and I were always a team and we kick ass since we both shoot guns all the time. Normally Mike comes but he's busy today so Sam is coming to replace him. I sit on the couch and tie my shoe when I hear my door bell. I get up and answer it and Rachel is standing in front of me. She has on bright pink...everything. Her tank top is pink and her shorts. Her incredibly short, shorts, which is a plus, but even her Reebok's are pink. She has a pink arm band and headband with her hair in a ponytail and two black lines of paint under her eyes. God she is just too adorable. I laugh a little and she frowns at me.

"What?"

"You're so going to get shot." I say and she looks at her clothes

"What's wrong with my outfit?" She asks and I shake my head

"Nothing. You look cute. Come in." I say and move aside. Another positive about the shorts, her ass looks amazing in them

"B and Q are going to ride with us." I say and she nods. I close the door and pull her into a hug

"Hi." I say and she giggles and waves

"So did you decide if I can be on your team?" She asks

"With that outfit? I might stick you with Q." I say with a laugh and she pouts.

"I'm kidding. I'll even stay with you through the beginners tutorial okay?" I say and she nods

"Why do you and your brother always win?" She asks

"Because everyone else sucks ass."

"Santana! Don't be rude."

"Okay, Puck and I win because we're sneaky and very strategic. I'm thinking we could play 3 on 3 today. That way me, you and Puck can be on a team."

"What's your brother's actual name?" She asks

"Noah." I tell her and she nods

"So...does this count as our second date?" She asks

"Um...do you want it to?"

"Yes. I think this will be fun and I'm with you. This is something I wouldn't normally do. I'm not very athletic."

"I figured that." I say and put my hand on her hip

"It'll be fun though and if anyone hurts you, I'll kick their ass." She puts her arm around my waist and leans into me

"That's sweet but I would rather you not use violence."

"What about threats?" I ask and she shrugs

"As long as you don't act on them." I shake my head and walk her to the couch. We sit down and I cut the TV on.

"You want something to drink?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No thanks. So how did this tradition start?" She asks

"It started off as a way to let off steam with me and Puck and then we started playing with our friends."

"And it's fun?" She says curiously and I laugh

"Yeah."

"But it's shooting people. It's like your killing people, but not really."

"It's like a real video game in my opinion. Shooting someone is totally different."

"And how would you know?"

" I mean, I'm sure it is."

"Maybe, maybe not." She says and I nod

I'm interested in the most non violent person on the planet. How ironic is that? She would probably hate me if she found out I was killer. Well I'm not really a killer...I've just killed...that didn't even sound right in my head. Maybe...nevermind.

Britt comes back and then Q comes. They had the same reaction I did with Rachel's wardrobe choice. She's getting shot. We leave out kind of early because the drive is long. The ride was fun and I got to hear Rachel sing for the first time. She sounds good as hell and she'll definitely get to Broadway. We listen to Brittany tell stories of Lord Tubbington junior, Lord Tubbington senior had a little incident with a car. The car was way faster than his fat ass. I always thought he'd die of just being fat as hell but...in a way he did and in a way he didn't. I never liked that damn cat anyway.

One thing between me, Britt and Quinn, is our love for Rihanna. We all love her and her Unapologetic CD is a must in my car. So when I cut on Pour it up, I expected Quinn to say

"**Strip clubs and dollar bills."** She starts off and Britt and I say in the background

"_I still got more money."_

"**Patron shots can I get a refill?"**

"_I still got more money."_

"Strippers going up and down that pole." I hear but that wasn't Quinn. It was Rachel and we all bust out laughing. I don't think anyone expected her to know that song. We stop laughing and I turn the song all the way up until we get to our destination. We get out the car and see Puck and Sam in the parking lot and walk over to them.

"Sup losers." I say and everyone says hey to everyone

"Puck, this is Rachel. Rachel this is my brother Puck." I say and he smirks at her

"You're hot. You – ow!" Puck says as I punch him in the chest

"What the fuck was that for?!" He says as he rubs the spot I just punched.

"Back off. Rachel this Sam, Pucks friend." I say and they say hello to each other.

Britt talks excitedly to Rachel and starts to walk her to the building. Sam and Quinn follow behind them and Puck and I follow behind them

"You're fucking her?" Puck asks and I shake my head

"Not yet, but back off. I like her."

"You like her? Like for real?" He asks and I nod

"Well look at that, you do have actual feelings." He says and starts to laugh but stops when I punch him in the arm

"Stop hitting me!"

"Stop being a jackass!" I say and he rolls his eyes

"You guys dating?" I nod

"Our first date was two days ago."

"Well she's hot so I'll give you that. Just don't fuck around and let her distract you."

"She won't be a distraction." I say

"Good."

"And we're playing 3 on 3 today unless you want one of those losers on your team."

"It's you, me and her?" He asks and I nod

"Do you not see what she has on?"

* * *

We go in the building and everyone else goes to get ready while I sit through the instructor showing Rachel how to shoot the gun. I wonder if she would let me take her to shoot a real gun? Probably not. After that we get to go out on the field and we start to play. Rachel is doing a better job than I expected because she shot B on the first try and actually got her. Britt is the hardest to get because she's so fast.

Sam was out next, when I shot him right in his mask, which only leaves Q. She blends in with almost anything most of the time and she's always the hardest to find. Rachel, Puck and I are behind a wall and I tell Puck to go check by the trees for Q. I look around for Q before I put my gun down and look at Rachel.

"Having fun?" I ask in a low voice and she nods

"Still think it's like killing people?"

"Yes but...still fun." She says as she leans against the wall, in front of me

"Nice second date?" I ask and she nods

"It's not over after this right?"

"No, I still owe you dinner." I say and she smiles

"You sure do." She says and then grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls me closer to her. The second I lean in to kiss her, I hear a footstep. I quickly turn around and shoot Quinn in the arm.

"Ugh! Damn it!" She says and puts her gun down. Rachel and I laugh and Puck comes over

"We won?" He asks

"Of course we did." I say and we fist bump.

The next round Sam shoots Rachel in the shoulder and I just sit out with her. Puck was pissed but I don't care. This is her first time feeling a paintball and I want to make sure she's okay. I get her some water and clean the paint off of her.

"You okay?" I say as I wipe as gently as possible.

"Yes. It doesn't sting anymore." She says and I nod. She actually got hit a little above her collar bone, on her neck.

"You sure?" I ask as I sit next to her and she nods

"You didn't have to sit out with me." She says

"What kind of date would I be if I weren't with my date?"

"Good point." She says with a slight chuckle. She takes a sip of her water.

"We can take a shower when we get back to my place."

"We?"

"Not...we as in...I mean...um...I meant -" I stutter nervously and she giggles. How does she make me nervous? I don't get nervous.

"I know what you meant. Sure." She says and I nod

"If you want to leave now, we can go."

"No. I want you to have fun and I am having fun. It was only one shot."

"You've been wounded on the front lines Soldier." I say and she laughs

"You're a nerd." She says while laughing and I gasp

"What? I'm the coolest bitch you know. My swag is off the charts." She laughs again and I roll my eyes playfully

After that round, we played until everyone got tired. That shit is a workout. On the way back, Britt fell asleep on Quinn's shoulder and Quinn's head is back against the seat with her mouth open, sleep. Rachel offered to drive but even she can't drive my baby, at least not yet anyway.

"It's kind of peaceful out here." She says as we drive by rows and rows of trees.

"Yeah. It's quiet." I say and she nods

"I wouldn't want to be out here at night by myself though. This is some serious, serial killer grounds." I continue and she laughs

"It does look like somewhere I wouldn't want to have car trouble."

"Don't even say that." I say as I continue to drive

"What does your father do again?" She asks

"He's an entrepreneur. He owns some businesses here and there and has made some good investments." She nods

"Why?" I ask and she shrugs

"Just curious. So is that what you're doing when you go take care of business? Going to help your dad?

"Yeah, I handle his finances." I say and she nods

"So you don't drink at all? Not even a glass of wine?"

"I'll drink a glass of wine."

"Good." I say

We talk the rest of the way home and I drop Q and Britt off before going to my house. I went to the store early this morning and got some stuff and I decided pasta would probably be a good choice and maybe a salad. Rachel for some reason, already brought a spare pair of clothes so once she goes to get in the shower, so do I. I get in the shower, curl my hair, reapply my make up and put on a blue and green stripped dress. I look hot.

I go start cooking and hear Rachel still in the shower. I start the pasta and make the salad when my phone rings from the kitchen counter. Ugh! Why didn't I turn that thing off? I grab it from the counter and answer

"Don't tell me anything bad."

"**It's not bad. We just need to go talk to someone."** Puck says

"Who?"

"**A guy named Joe. Dread head. Papi thinks we should extend out friendship to him."**

"Okay well we can do that later."

"**Papi said today." **

"Well I don't fucking care, I'm not doing it today. You and Tio Rico do it."

"**Tio isn't even in town right now genius. Why can't we do it today? It's that girl isn't it?"**

"Damn straight, it is. I said later and that's when it'll happen." I say and hang up

I'm not just going to drop everything to go talk to this dude right now. He'll be there tomorrow just like he was today. It's starting to get annoying now that my father just expects me to do whatever he wants, at the drop of a hat.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Date number 2 was just as good as date number one. I didn't expect to like paintball as much as I did but it was pretty fun. Getting shot wasn't but I only got hit three times. Each time Santana sat out with me and Noah won for our team. They really are very good at that game. I was a bit upset Quinn interrupted my kiss but I'm sure I'll get one by the end of the night. I appreciate her making dinner for me. She's never forced meat on me once and that was surprising to me. Every person I've ever been with has tried to get me to eat some form of meat at least once, well it is still early, you never know.

When I get out the shower, I take my time to prepare myself. I want to look nice since this is a date I actually knew about beforehand. I curl my hair and make sure to put on some perfume because I remember her saying she liked the smell of it. Once I'm finished, I look at my phone and notice I've been up here for over a hour. There goes my plan of trying to make dinner with her.

I go downstairs and notice the dim lighting as I walk towards the kitchen. I see three candles, in the middle of the table, two glasses and two plates, set across from each other. I walk in to see Santana bent over in the refrigerator and I do tilt my head to...get a better view. But then she gets up with a bottle of wine in her hand. She turns and smirks at me and I turn away from her and blush slightly. I got caught. She walks over to me and says

"White or Red?"

"White." I say and she nods. I walk over to my chair and she pulls it out for me. As I sit down, I smile at her and say

"Thank you." She nods and opens the bottle of white wine then pours she and I a glass. She then goes to sit across from me.

"So...hopefully it's good. Never made a vegan meal before. I went for something I though was simple because I didn't want to fuck it up." She says and I nod then take a bite of my spaghetti. It's good.

"It's good. Taste it." I say and she takes a bite.

"Not bad." She says and we continue to eat

After dinner, we went to her game room. We played video games for awhile and I beat her in almost everything

"How are you so good at these?" She says as she cheats and starts pressing buttons on my controller. I laugh and turn away from her to make her stop

"My dad Leroy, loves these things. One day I got bored and started to play."

"He taught you?"

"No. I just naturally excel at everything." I say jokingly and she nudges my shoulder

"You don't know how hot that is."

"How hot what is?" I say as I shoot a zombie in the face. I don't even know what we're playing

"That you like video games. I like having someone to play with."

"You don't know how dirty that just sounded." I say and she laughs

After we stop playing, she tries to teach me to play pool but that turns out to be one game I'm not good at. She keeps helping me aim my pool stick but...maybe that's the reason I can't focus. She's so close to me. I love the way her perfume is spicy and sweet. Her body is pressed against my back and her hand is over mine. Every time she talks, her breath softly hits my face and I don't hear a word she's saying. She hits one of the balls into the pocket but I don't know what ball or what pocket or even if it was my ball. I just...

"Rachel!"

"Huh?" I answer and she smirks at me

"You were zoning out for a second. You okay?" She asks an I nod and kiss her

I just couldn't help myself anymore. Her lips are so soft and the fit perfectly with mine. I relish in the feeling of her lips softly and gently moving against mine before I take her lip between my teeth and bite down gently. She puts her hands on my hip and I put my hand on her neck as she sucks my lip into her mouth. When she lets go of my lip, I glide my tongue over her lips and I feel her tongue on mine. She parts her lips and I slide my tongue in her mouth as she pushes me back against the pool table. She swiftly picks me up and sits me on the table while never breaking the kiss.

She sucks my tongue and I can't stop the moan that escapes into her mouth. I tangle my hand in her hair and pull her closer then wrap my legs around her waist. She slides her hands under my shirt and gently caresses my sides. I break our kiss and kiss down her jaw to her neck then I slowly drag my tongue down her neck and she moans softly. She tastes so good. I suck her neck and I feel her nails softly scratching against the skin on my waist. She whispers something in Spanish and despite it being a complete turn on I pull back because I know what she just said. _I want you. _She looks at me with lust filled eyes and it takes all of my restraint to say

"Not yet." She nods and I peck her lips

As much as I would like to have sex with Santana, It's too soon. She's not even my girlfriend and I don't want to mess us up by having sex too early. I kiss her one last time and she helps me get off the pool table. I tell her I should probably leave and she agrees. She walks me to my car and opens the door for me like always and I hug and kiss her goodbye before I get in and drive home. Great second date.

* * *

A/N: Hope it was good and you guys liked it. Let me know. Also I've come to the conclusion I'm not going to do Fapezberry in this story but I probably will write one for them eventually, so I'll see you guys next time :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Santana's P.O.V**

So Rachel and I have been seeing each other for about two weeks now...wait no. It's been three weeks. Damn time flies. I want to say we're a couple but we still haven't talked about that so, I'm going to ask her out today, like to officially be my girlfriend. It's been long enough for that right? Yeah it totally has. She is like the most cool chick. She's sort of contradicting though. Like she can be down to earth but a diva in the next second. I think it's cute though. We've had so much fun together too. I try to spend my free time with her but recently we've both been busy, but luckily today, all I have to do is go talk to that Joe dude. I was supposed to have done that weeks ago but I forgot. Dad hasn't asked about it just yet, so I'm hoping I can talk to the dude before he does.

I made Puck drive because I'm sleepy. Rachel spent the night last night and we sat and talked for fucking hours then started playing around until almost 4 in the morning. When I woke up, she was up and singing some song in my kitchen, cooking me breakfast. For someone who doesn't eat meat, the girl can damn sure cook it. She stayed until around lunch time but then I had to go. Puck and I have been all over the fucking state today honestly and I'm just ready to go home. One last stop, I keep telling myself. Dread head better not make shit difficult either. Puck pulls up to some old apartment building and parks the car. Before we get out, I put my silencer on my gun. You never know what can happen. We get out the car and David and I follow Puck inside.

"Don't tell me he lives here?" I say as I look around the empty lobby. It looks like one of those abandoned buildings in scary movies. Did I just see a fucking rat?

"Let's hurry up and get the hell out of here." I say

"Yeah, this place is gross and it smells like ass, feet and mildew." David says and we follow Puck up the stairs

"Stop bitching. I don't know if he lives here but it's the only address I got on him. We walk down a hall and Puck stops at a door that says _36A_. Puck knocks and then a someone tall, skinny dread head with a nose piercing, opens the door. As dirty as this place is, this dude has on no shoes. I shake my head to myself and Puck says

"You Joe?" Dread head nods

"Come in." He says and walks back into his apartment. We follow and his apartment looks no better than the lobby. The only difference is the pot smell and...What the fuck? There's a guy just passed out on the floor. I'm going to need the worlds longest shower after this.

"Wanna sit down?" He asks

"No. We're here to do business." I say and he nods

"Okay. What can I get you?"

"Nothing, but you could use a maid, a haircut and a tooth brush." I say and Puck elbows me

"Anyway, word on the street is that you're selling pot. Pretty good pot too."

"Why do you live in this dump?" David asks and Joe chuckles

"I don't live here. This is my place of business." He says as he takes a bite of a carrot. Did he pull that out of his dreads when I wasn't looking?

"You're on Lopez territory so we're here to talk partnership." I say and he knits his eyebrows in confusion

"Lopez territory?"

"You're not from here I see." I say and he shakes his head

"California."

"Cool. Anyway, this is how things work here. Either you work for us or you don't work." I say and he raises an eyebrow at me

"Are you threatening me?"

"The threats haven't come yet, and they won't if you cooperate."

"What do you guys sell?" He asks

"More like what don't we sell." David says then dreads shakes his head

"I'm not into all those chemicals. What I sell is herbal, from the earth. You guys kill people."

"So you're declining our friendship?"

"I can't be apart of killing people."

"Then you're leaving Ohio? Because you're not selling here." I say and he scoffs

"You can't tell me what to do." He says and I clench my jaw and pull my gun from its spot on my waist. I place the silencer on his forehead so quick, he stares at me in shock.

"San, calm down." Puck says and I nod and take a few breaths. Gotta keep my cool. I just get pissed when people are difficult and I'm tired as hell. So not the time to fuck with me.

"Now, one last time. You plan to leave Ohio right? Nod Marley." I say and he doesn't move or say anything

"Do you value your life?" I ask and he swallows and nods

"Then partnership, leaving or death. Your choice Rastafarian."

"He's not from Iraq." Puck says. What? Clearly I meant he was Jamaican...Ugh Puck

"Shut the hell up Puck." I say and don't take my eyes off of Joe

"5 seconds to make that choice." I say and grip the trigger a little tighter then he sighs

"How much of a cut do you guys want?" He says and I smile and put the gun down

"That's more like it."

We discuss a few things and after that we head out. It's around 5 when we finish and make our way back home. It was right on time to because I'm having dinner with Rachel. I'm gonna surprise her with this vegan place in Toledo. I looked it up and they got some good reviews and it's pretty expensive so it better be good.

I get home and take a shower. I just had to after that place then I go get dressed. I make sure everything is in order and then I call Rachel and let her know I'm on my way. I get to her house about 20 minutes later and I knock on her door with a bouquet of lilies for her. I remember her saying that was her favorite flower. Or was it tulips? Shit, why can't I remember anything. Maybe I should get rid of the flowers?

"Santana?" I hear and I look up from the flowers to Rachels dad

"Hey Dr. B."

"Hi Santana." He says with a smile

"How've been? I haven't really talked to you since I was 15." I say and he nods

"I've been good. And yourself?" He asks and I shrug

"Can't complain."

"Staying away from peanuts I assume?" He says and I nod

"Yeah but just in case someone ever tries to sneak a peanut in my food and kill me, I've got medicine." I say and he laughs

"I'm sure you're the last person someone would want dead." Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that

"So what...wait. Flowers? You're Rachel's date?" He asks and I nod

"Yep." I say and he nods then leans in towards me

"Well, it's about time the girl got some taste." He says with a smile and I chuckle lightly

"I'll go let Rachel know you're here. Would you like to come in?"

"No thanks. I'm kinda in a hurry. While you're getting her, do you think you could give her these?" I ask and hold the flowers out. He smiles at me then nods and takes the flowers. He leaves and five minutes later, Rachel comes to the door with a smile on her face.

"Hi." She says

"Hey. Ready to go?" I ask and she nods

"Thank you for the flowers. I didn't think you'd remember I love lilies." Yes! Lilies!

"You're welcome and of course I'd remember." I say and she smirks

"Sure you would. You look amazing." She says and I shrug

"It's what I do, but you're gorgeous." I say and she smiles

"Your outfit is nice too." I finish and she giggles and blushes slightly. She steps closer to me and closes the door. We walk to my car and I open the door for her then go to my side and get in.

"So why did we have to leave so early?" She asks as I drive away from her house.

"What's with the questions?" I ask and she shrugs

"Curiosity."

"Well it's a surprise so enjoy me and the ride."

Along the ride, she kept trying to get where we were going out of me but I wouldn't give. We got there a lot faster then I thought but we were still right on time. We go into the restaurant and take our seats then we look at our menus

"Is all the food here -"

"Vegan slash vegetarian? Yep." I say and she smiles at me

"You didn-"

"Don't even say it. I wanted to, plus your rabbit food isn't that bad." I say with a shrug and she takes my hand that's sitting on top of the table.

"Thank you."

"Don't have to thank me either."

We order and the food here is pretty good. This place is pretty exclusive though. Everyone is dressed nice and you kind of just get the feeling they're all rich and snobby. Rachel didn't mind and we made fun of them while we ate and had a good time.

"So... I want to ask you something." I say as she takes a sip of her water

"What?" She asks as she puts her glass down. I slide a piece of paper across the table to her and she looks at it curiously. She picks it up then reads it out loud

"Will you be my girlfriend? Check yes or yes." She says and then giggles. I laugh softly.

"Seriously. We've been hanging out and having an awesome time together for like almost a month but we haven't labeled it. I want you to be my girl and I want it to be official." I say and she smiles

"I just don't see how I could possibly so no, with such a lovely note and all." She says causing me to laugh

"As long as that's a yes, laugh all you want at my note." I say as she puts the note in her purse

"The note is really cute. You're adorable."

"Not adorable. Anyway, I got you something but it's in the car."

"What is it?"

"Not telling you." I say and she groans

"Stop being so secretive."

"It's fun." I say and she glares at me slightly

"That's cute. Trust me, you'll like it and it'll be worth the wait."

"Since I have no choice..." She says and I smirk

After we eat we get back in my car. Luckily since it's the summer the sun isn't setting yet but I can tell it's getting there. I hurry up and drive to a large field. This may sound bad but this was one of the places we were been thinking about expanding to. Building some 'barns' and it would really just be another place to make our product, plus we could grow pot easier. That was a few years ago and I can't remember why we didn't try to use this. I pull into the small dirt road that leads into it and Rachel looks at me

"Why are we here?" She asks and I park the car

"We're going to watch the sunset." I say and she smiles. While we were checking out the space, I noticed how you can really see the sun set because of this hill. It was really beautiful and I actually come out here just to see it sometimes.

Rachel and I let our seats back and I let the top of my convertible down. I move the middle console back and lean back against my door with Rachel laying on her back against me. I wrap my arms around her waist and she puts her hands over mine and sighs contentedly.

"This is really nice." She says and I nod

"It is. I come here often."

"How did you find this place?"

"Driving around." I lie. Well...it's not an entire lie. That is how I found this place. She nods and I hold her closer.

"What are we going to do when I go back to New York?" She asks

"You mean about our relationship?" I ask and she nods

"I...um..."

"What?" She asks

"Like...we just became official and I don't want to sound weird."

"Just say it." She says and turns her head toward me

"I could go with you...I mean Britt and I had been talking about going out there since Q left."

"It would be nice to have you there with me."

"Really?" I ask and she nods

"And Brittany. I'd love to have you both there but you mostly." She says with a smirk and I smile. She turns her head towards me and kisses me softly on the lips. Then she turns back to the sunset. I discreetly reach into the backseat and pull a box from under my jacket. Rachel tries to lift her head but I stop her.

"Don't move."

"Why? Is something on me?" She says slightly panicked and I chuckle

"No. Just keep looking at the sunset." I say and she nods and does so. When she does I lift her hair and slide the necklace on to her and clasp it. She brings her hand to it and sits up then pulls down my mirror to look at it then looks at me.

"It's beautiful."

"It's a little something." I say with a shrug

"It doesn't look like a little something. How much did this cost?" She asks as she keeps looking at it

"My secret. So...on the back it has S.L."

"Santana Lopez?" She asks and I nod

"If you don't like that, I got one with R.B."

"You bought two of them?" She asks as she shifts and lies on top of me, on her stomach

"Yeah. In case you didn't like my initials. The other one looks the exact same." She nods

"I like S.L. Why don't you wear the other one?"

"You want me to?"

"Yes." She says and I nod

"Okay. That's back at my house though." She hugs my body close and I wrap my arms around her again and we watch the sun set.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Santana I and finally get back to Lima and she takes me home. I had such a good time with her and I'm ecstatic she asked me to be her girlfriend. With all the time we've been spending together, I completely forgot that we weren't official because we hadn't talked about it. It felt like she was my girlfriend all of this time so of course I couldn't say no. I wouldn't want to say no.

It's strange how Santana and I just connect and I love our level of comfort. After coming home and a little questioning from my fathers, I shower and as I lie down I get a phone call.

"Hello?" I answer

"**Hey Rachel." ** Quinn says

"Hi Quinn."

"**What are you doing?"**

"Lying down. You?"

"**Nothing much. So what did you and San do?" **She asks

"She took me to an all vegan and vegetarian restaurant. It was very nice and then she took me to a field and we watched the sun set."

"**Sounds nice. Real romantic."**

"Yeah and she bought me a necklace."

"**What's it look like?"**

"It's a heart with diamonds along the outside."

"**Cute."**

"And her initials are on the back."

"**So are you two a couple now?" ** She asks

"Yes."

"**Well congrats Rach but I'd be careful." ** I knit my eyebrows in confusion

"Careful of what?"

"**Her. San is my friend but so are you. She's not one for relationships and I don't want you to get invested and this be a summer fling to her." **A summer fling?

"Quinn... I appreciate the concern but I doubt that."

"**I'm just looking out for you. I've known her longer."**

"While that may be true, you have no idea how she feels about me or our relationship."

"**You're right, I don't. I was just trying to be a good friend."**

"Thank you for your concern but I'm fine."

"**Okay. Sorry."**

"It's okay."

We continued to talk for a while as I watched TV. A summer fling? This can't be a summer fling. Aren't those all about sex? Santana and I haven't had sex. What if it is a summer fling? It can't be...It's not. Santana likes me and even when I go back to New York, I'm sure we'll still be together. It may be hard but I think if we both really try, we can make it work. This may just be wishful thinking but, I think it could be a future with us. I'm not saying I'll be Mrs. Santana Lopez or anything, any time soon but I'm not completely ruling out that it could be a possibility one day. I've never felt like this for anyone. I'm not going to say it's love but I feel like it could get there soon and that thought alone excites and terrifies me.

**A/N: Hope that was good. Leave a review and let me know? Anyway til next time...oh but if anyone is reading Romeo and Juliet don't have anything on us, I haven't forgotten about it and will get to it soon so anyways, toodles!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Santana's P.O.V**

So it turns out, Cookie was right. It's been about a month now maybe well more like a month and two weeks and nothings happened. I'm sure they were ready for us to do something, the second we figured out our shit was gone. Since we are now for our tempers, that's not surprising. Our attack plan is still under construction. Everyone is at odds at what to do and I think everything they suggested is stupid. I can tell we're still going to need some time on this. Things have been calm lately though and I've been spending like every day with Rachel. At first I thought she was doubting us though. Like a few days after we got together, she asked me if this was just some summer fling.

This...don't you have to be having sex for that to be a fling? Rachel and I have been dating for...3 weeks I think. I'm not good with keeping track of that shit but I'd say roughly 3 weeks. I don't know if it's too soon to have sex or not but we still haven't. I want to but it hasn't happened and that's something I figure I should just let happen, whenever she's ready. I don't want to push her or anything and since I don't know if it's too early, I don't bring it up.

Today was the first time I really had to do anything in weeks. I had to check on what's happening in Columbia. My father is actually from Puerto Rico and so was my mother. He went to Colombia because that's where my grandmother moved to after he moved out and that's where he met my mother. He got into the drug business over there and then stopped when he moved to the states. He came here when my mother got pregnant with Puck and he tried to go legit and do something legal.

To him, he didn't make enough money so he got back to selling drugs when my mother got pregnant with me. I always wondered if that was why she left. Because of the drugs. I'll never know now but it could have been, but then again, why leave your kids? Since then Papi has been with lots of different women, some of whom, I don't even remember their names. They were never a mother figure but I had one with Britt's mom Mandy.

Right now, it's around lunch time and I'm just now getting back home. Rachel said she'd be by later because she had some errands to run. I walk into my house and the living room TV is on. What the hell? I know I cut that off. I pull my gun out and quietly close the door.

"Brittany?!" I yell and get no response but I hear movement in the kitchen. I slowly walk into the kitchen and...Rachel? What is she doing here? I quickly put my gun away while she's facing away from me and wait for her to finish getting whatever she's getting from my cabinet. She has in headphones so now I know why she didn't respond to my yelling. She starts singing along and swaying her hips to whatever she's listening to so I sit on the table and watch her. Then she finally turns around and jumps while putting a hand over heart. I laugh and she walks over to me and swats me with a towel.

"You scared me!" She says as she takes out her headphones.

"I scared you? You're a horrible burglar. You're not supposed to be here when I get back."

"I did not break in here. Brittany let me in."

"Oh so she's the accomplice?" I say with a smirk and she rolls her eyes playfully and stands in between my legs. I kiss her and she smiles

"Hi." She says

"Hi. Weren't you supposed to be doing errands or something?" I ask and she nods

"My errand took all of 30 minutes and I had already done it before I talked to you."

"The why'd you lie?"

"I wanted to surprise you since you said you were busy and would probably be back home by lunch."

"So what are you cooking for me?" I ask and she nods

"It's a surprise too."

"That 's so not fair but okay. You know what I'd rather have though?" I pull her further into me and rest my forehead against hers

"What?" She asks and I bite her bottom lip

"You." She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into a full kiss. She completely dominates the kiss, sucking and biting my lips and skillfully sliding her tongue into my mouth. I let her take over the kiss and I grab her ass, squeezing firmly and making her moan softly. I break the kiss and bite her neck gently then lick over it.

"Santana." She moans and I suck her neck

"The food." She weakly protests and I keep sucking her neck and slide my hands over the skin of her thighs the skirt isn't covering.

"Stop." She says and puts her hands on my shoulders. I pull back and let my arms drop

"Happy?" I say with a hint of annoyance in my voice. She pecks my lips and smiles at me and I feel a lot less annoyed, then she goes back to the food.

I want her so bad. Every time we make out, it gets to a certain point before she stops it. I'm okay with that, even though I can't say it doesn't annoy me. The worst one was about 4 days ago. We're on my bed, her on top of me, in her bra and panties and I'm in my bra and boxers. We're grinding into each other, I'm rock hard and she's soaked through her panties, as we make out and the second I go for her panties she stops. I took the longest cold shower ever that day. Is it...is because I have a dick she doesn't want to have sex with me?

"Rachel?" I call out and she looks up at me

"Yes?"

"How come...Is...my condition stopping you from wanting to have sex with me?" I ask and she walks over to me and takes my hands

"Of course not. I like you for you. We haven't had sex yet because...I don't want to ruin what we have."

"How is sex going to ruin it? It'll make us better because we connected on that intimate level."

"Yes but I just want to be sure it's something we both want."

"Trust me, I want it." I say and she chuckles and nods

"It'll happen, I promise." She says and kisses my nose before walking back over to the food.

"I just...I want it to be the right moment." She says and I nod

I'm not sure I completely believe that but I'll let it go. Like I have any choice but to anyway. I kind of figured out what Rachel was cooking because it wasn't to hard to figure out. She brought her something to eat and we ate together. Then Britt called and asked if she and Quinn could come over so I said fine. They wanted to get in the pool so Rachel and I went out in the back yard before they get here.

"I should get my swimming suit." Rachel says as I sit at the edge of the pool.

"B probably has one you can borrow. I might too." I say

"No, I already have mine."

"Why do you have a bikini with you?"

"I was going to suggest we take a midnight swim later."

"You didn't need clothes for that." I say. She rolls her eyes and walks to her car. I kick my feet around in the water when I hear footsteps behind me.

"That was fast."

"I live down the street." Britt says and walks to a chair

"And I was already there." Quinn says and sits next to me on the ground. I turn and look at her in her blue bikini and then back at the water.

"Where's Rachel?" Quinn asks

"Probably putting on her bikini."

"You're not getting in?" She asks. I shrug and keep moving my feet

"Probably not." I hear a splash down at the deep end of the pool and glance down to see Britt beginning to swim around. I lean back on my hands and feels Quinn's hand next to mine and as she shifts her fingers fall on top of mine.

"Why aren't you in the pool?" I ask and she shrugs

"I'm not to hot right now. So how how are you and Rachel?"

"Really good."

"You guys still haven't had sex?"

"Why?"

"Curious." She says with a shrug

"None of your business."

"Oh, so when you fuck a random chick, we can talk about that but we can't talk about your girlfriend?"

"Nope. That's our business."

"You suck." I say and she gets in the water

"Nah, but I hear you do." I say with a smirk and she splashes me. I kick some water in her face and she gives me the finger then swims away.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I knew she would eventually bring up sex, especially after what happened a few days ago. I had actually planned on...making tonight, the night. I wanted to wait until the right moment. Maybe after a romantic evening, not just because we're bored or something. I want it to mean more than something physical and I think it will. I change into my black bikini and as I go to put my phone on the charger I get a phone call. Brody. I sigh to myself and try to hit ignore but my finger slips and I accidentally hit answer

"_Hello? Rachel, please don't hang up." _At this point I have two options. I can hang up or I can talk to him...I guess I may need some sort of closure...

"Hello Brody."

"_Rachel can we talk?"_

"If you want but it doesn't change anything." I say and he sighs

"_I'm sorry. I just...temptation got the better of me." _

"Temptation? That's your excuse?"

"_I...no. I just made a mistake and I think we can get past this. I would never do it again."_

"That's nice Brody but, we're done. I've moved on and you should too."

"_What? You moved on? To who?" _

"If I told you, you still wouldn't know. Now I have to go. Goodbye." I say and hang up.

I feel like I may need to speak with him in person. I want to know why and a phone conversation just isn't complete but it is enough for right now. I walk back outside and sit next to Santana on the edge of the pool. She turns her head towards me and I smile at her.

"You get more and more beautiful every time I see you." She says and I take her hand

"You are quite the charmer." I say with a smirk and she laughs a little

"So I've been told." She winks and I chuckle

"You know there's something I've wanted to ask you even though I have asked before." I say and she gives me a confused look.

"Go ahead." She says slowly

"Whenever you're busy, you tell me you're handling business, like you're working but you don't have a job. Working for your dad is handling business?" I ask.

Whatever she does with her father, takes her out of town a lot and...I don't get it. She told me she might have to leave town again for business and when she tells me of the times she's left Lima, they were all business trips.

"Yes so I do technically have a job."

"What do you do?"

"I'm like...dad's accountant and consultant. I told you that."

"I know but in what again?What does he do?" I ask

"He's an investor. Got some restaurants, stores and shit." She says and I nod

"Okay. I know you said you don't plan on working for him forever." She nods

"What do you want to do after?" I ask and she takes her time before answering. I've been curious as to what she planned to do after she stops working with her dad. Though, I don't get why her handling money would take her out of Lima.

"I'm not really sure. Like...I don't think I'd really have to do anything. I have like a lot of money."

"Your father does." I say and she shakes her head

"No, I do. If I told you the amount, you'd look at me like I have 7 heads."

"What is it?"

"Not telling you." I pout and she kisses me

"Not going to make me tell you. Now, why don't you get in the pool?"

"Why?"

"Because, I've seen you half naked in that bikini, now I want to see you wet." She smirks and I gasp and push her shoulder lightly. I feel my face start to heat up and she laughs

"It's a joke babe. Relax." She throws some water on my legs and I relax slightly

"I know. Get in the pool with me." She shakes her head

"I'm not hot."

"I disagree." I say and slide into the water

"Get in with me?" I ask and she shakes her head

"If you play with me...later we can play strip pool." I say and she raises an eyebrow

"Strip pool?"

"Like strip poker, only with a pool table. Every ball you pocket, the less clothes I wear." I say quietly to her and move in between her legs

"Are you serious?" She asks and I nod

"Okay." She says and quickly pulls her shirt off. I laugh and squeeze her leg

"Change in the house please?"

"Fine." She says with a sigh and gets up but takes her pants off while she walks to the house. I laugh and shake my head then go swim with Quinn and Brittany. Santana comes back out in her bikini and jumps into the pool. She swims over to where Quinn and I leaning against the wall then brings her head out of the water and kisses me before turning around and leaning on me. I wrap my arms around her and move her wet hair to one side of her neck so I can kiss the other. She puts her hands on top of mine and looks at Quinn.

"What were you guys talking about?" She asks

"Nothing. I was going to ask Rachel something though." Quinn says

"What?" I ask

"Have you talked to Brody?" Quinn asks.

"Why would she talk to that loser?" Santana says

"Closure." Quinn says with a shrug and Santana rolls her eyes

"To answer your question, I did speak with him."

"You what? When? Why?" Santana says as she turns to face me

"Before I came out to the pool. I do eventually need to speak with him Santana."

"I don't see why. You have me now so why is he relevant?"

"It's not that I want him back Santana, I just need to discuss some things with him."

"So you're not over him?"

"I am."

"Then why the fuck do you – nevermind. Do whatever the hell you want to do." She says then gets out of the pool and goes in the house. I sigh and start to get out to follow her but a hand on my arm stops me.

"Let her go. She'll cool off and come back." Quinn says and maybe she's right. Maybe I should just let her calm down, but this is our first...I don't want to say argument but for lack of better words, this is our first argument. I think I will go talk to her. I get out of the pool and grab a towel to dry off some. Then I walk in the house and Santana is in the kitchen on the phone.

"Yeah alright. I gotta go." She says then hangs up. She glances at me then back at her phone and starts to call someone else.

"Santana." I say before she can get the phone up to her ear. She drops her arm and doesn't look at me but says

"What?"

"Why are you upset?" I ask

"I'm not."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm fine alright." She says and goes to the refrigerator

"You're not. Talk to me." She pulls out a beer and opens it

"Santana, I need to talk to him for me. I need to now why he cheated. Knowing that will benefit our relationship." I say and she closes the refrigerator and takes a sip of her beer

"How?"

"Because if I know why he cheated, it'll help me completely close that chapter of my life. It also may help me not fear of you straying or hurting me because of something I've done."

"I wouldn't hurt you. I wouldn't cheat on you and there's nothing you could do to make me do those things. He's an asshole and didn't know a good thing when he had it. He didn't deserve you and he doesn't deserve your forgiveness." She says and I nod

"But I need to do this. For me Santana." She sighs and nods then leans against the refrigerator

"Okay."

"You're okay?" I ask and she nods. I hug her and say

"Good. Now let's go back outside."

We go back outside and enjoy the rest of our day with our friends. After swimming we ate and played games, showered then we all watched a movie and Brittany and Quinn left. I wonder what's going on with Quinn? I mean, first she plants the seed of doubt about Santana and I's relationship in my head and then she brings up Brody. Is this coincidental or is she...jealous? Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Yeah, I am. Quinn is my friends and Santana's. She wouldn't want to hurt us right? Right.

After they leave Santana and I lie in her bed and listen to music. She has a big variety of tastes in music. She listens to almost every genre but metal. She said that hearing people scream gave her a headache. Since she's obsessed with Rihanna we're listening to her right now, it's and older CD though. Santana is singing along to the song that just came on. I don't know what it is but the lyrics are a little suggestive.

"_Why you standing over there with your clothes on? Baby strip down for me, gone take em off."_ She sings and I laugh. She turns her head towards me and says

"What?"

"Is there a reason this is the first song to play?" I ask and she smirks

"No but if you want to follow the lyrics, I wouldn't say no keep your clothes on."

"What's the name of this song?" I ask as I move closer to her

"Skin."

"I like it." I say and she laughs

"What?" I ask and she shakes her head. I straddle her and lean down to kiss her. She grabs my waist and pulls me closer to her, sucking my lip.

**Santana's P.O.V**

She gently rocks her hips against mine as she licks my bottom lip. I part my lips and our tongues intertwine as she slides hers into my mouth. I squeeze her ass and she moans softly then sits up, breaking our kiss. Before I can complain she's taking her shirt off and looking down at me expectantly. I sit up slightly and pull my shirt off.

She attacks the skin on my neck, sucking, biting and licking in all the right places. I run my hands up and down her back and kisses down to my collar bone and softly bites it before moving her hands down my back. I arch my back to give her easier access to the back of my bra. She quickly unclasps in and slides my bra off. She looks down at me and smiles softly

"You are so beautiful." She runs her hands over my abs and kisses me softly. When she kisses me I unclasp her bra and slide it down her arms. She leans back and pulls it off then throws it across my bed. I slide my hand up her stomach and cup one of her breasts.

"So we're really doing this?" I ask and she nods

"Do you have a condom?"

"Um..." Shit. Do I have a condom? She gets up and takes her pants off and I get up and go to my dresser. Condoms...condoms...where the hell are my condoms?

"Santana?" I hear behind me. I turn around to see her lying on the bed, naked, legs spread with a condom in her hands.

"Did you plan this or do you always have condoms?" I say as I take off my pants and boxers. I walk over to the bed and she rolls her eyes

"Just put it on." She says and throws it at me. I catch it, rip it open with my teeth and roll it on. I crawl in between her legs and pull her closer to me by her hips.

"You're sure about this?" I ask and she nods

"I wanted to wait because I wanted it to be perfect and romantic -"

"We can do that then." I say interrupting her and she chuckles softly

"It's fine. Just because it's with you, it'll be exactly what I want."

"What if I came like the second we started."

"Well...we'd have to work on your control and endurance, then try again." She says and I laugh and lean down towards her

"Okay." She wraps her legs around my waist and I slowly push into her, eliciting soft moans from her until I'm completely inside. Fuck she's tight. I slowly rock my hips into her and she moans more.

"Uh...yes." she moans as she grips my arms. I thrust into her faster and grip her hips

"Oh god." I moan and thrust into her deeper

"Feel good?" She asks and I nod

"Tell me what feels good."

"You're tight pussy squeezing me." I grip her hips harder and she moans

"Faster Santana." I do as she says and she bites her bottom lip, throws her head back and arches her back off the bed. I moan loudly when I feel her walls squeezing even tighter around me.

"God you feels so good." I moan and thrust into her harder

"Fuck yes Santana. Harder!" I thrust harder and digs my nails into her hips slightly.

"I'm close baby." Rachel moans and I lean down into her neck and bite hard

"Fuck!" She shouts with a long throaty moan following. I slide my hand down between our bodies and rub her clit as she rocks her hips in time with my thrusts. She moans my name loud as she cums and I follow soon after, moaning her name. I lie in her neck and this is the first time I noticed that our hands are intertwined. I gently kiss and suck her neck as we both come down from our highs.

"That was good." She says and I nod in her neck. I slide out of her and lay next to her and she lays on my shoulder and wraps her arm around me.

"That was very nice." I nod and kiss her head

"I'm hungry." I say and she giggles.

"What?" I ask and she shakes her head

"I think this is the first time I've heard you curse."

"Well...in the heat of the moment...it felt right." She says and I laugh

"It's hot when you curse. It turned me on more."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I think I'd only like it for in bed. You don't need to keep swearing." I say and she nods

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yep."

"If I gave you my heart...what would you do?"

"Give it back so you wouldn't die." I say playfully and she pokes my stomach

"Seriously."

"Okay. If you gave me your heart, I'd protect it. I'd do whatever I can to make sure I'd never hurt it, repair any damage that may already be there and give you mine in return." I feel her smile against my shoulder.

"Good answer." She says and I chuckle

"Have you and Quinn...ever had anything going on?" Rachel asks. What?

"Uh...what? Like what?"

"Like dating or sex or anything." What?

"Hell no. She's my friend and she had a thing with Puck."

Maybe I wanted to fuck her when I was like 15 or something but I wanted to fuck everything back then but the next year she had that thing with Puck so she was off limits in my head.

"She did?" Rachel asks

"Yeah but they don't like to talk about it." I say and she nods

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason." She says and runs her hands up and down my stomach. We sit in a silence before I say

"I really like you. Like I've never...Nevermind." I stop and she looks up at me

"Say it."

"Nothing." She sighs and nods

"Now, get up. I'm hungry."

"I'm not done with you yet." She says with a smirk then sits up. She grabs my dick and takes the condom off then gets up and throws it away. She stands at the end of the bed, near my feet. I move my legs further apart and she crawls in between the space in my legs.

"What are you doing?" I ask but she doesn't respond. She grabs my dicks from the base and slowly licks from the base to the tip, collecting all of my cum.

"Mmm." I moan as she softly suckles the head. She strokes me slowly, bringing my erection back and sucking more into her mouth.

"Oh fuck...Rachel." She swirls her tongue around the head and dips it into my slit. My breathing gets heavier and she grips me tighter

"Fuck baby." I grip her hair and push my hips forward and she takes more in. She twist her wrist and bobs her head faster and I hear the doorbell. She pauses and looks up at me, with almost half my dick in her mouth.

"That is fucking hot. Don't stop." I say and she keeps going. I hear the doorbell ring three times and I know it's Puck. Motherfucker! He's just going to have to wait a because – Oh

"Shit!" She deep throats me and god that feels so good. The doorbell rings again and she groans and pulls off

"No. Baby don't stop."

"I had to. The incessant ringing is annoying me." She says and sits back on her knees

"He'll go away." I say and she folds her arms

"Then I'm not continuing until then." I sigh and roll my eyes

"Fine." I say and get up. What the hell can I even wear to hide this? Ugh fuck it. It's Puck. I throw on some sweat pants and a T-shirt and go downstairs and open the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" I say

"Why the fuck do you have a boner?!" Puck says then scrunches his face and turns away. David rolls his eyes and says

"We can come in?" I roll my eyes and move to let them in. I close the door and they stand in my living room.

"Rachel is upstairs so talk quietly." I say and they nod

"So you know how there's been a slight decrease in sales?" Dave says and I nod

"Well we found out why."

"And we need to talk about this now? Like right fucking now?" I say annoyed

"I told Puck it could have waited." Dave says

"Hudson has been getting better quality shit. Our shit. Someones been selling him our shit."

"What? Who? And when did you find this out and why didn't I know about it?" I ask

"Well, since you've been with the new chick, you haven't been on your A game." Puck says

"Bitch please, I'm always on my A game."

"Yeah right."

"Don't start arguing okay? Just listen San." Dave says

"We found out who it was and Mr. L wants you to handle the punishment."

"Why me?"

"Because that's normally your department stupid." Puck says

"Don't make me kick your ass."

"Anyway! Puck put him in the trunk."

"Who's in a trunk?" Rachel says as she comes downstairs in one of my T- shirts.

"A puppy. Puck got a dog." I lie

"And you put it in the trunk?! It could die!" Rachel exclaims and tries to go outside but I grab her arm.

"Baby, It's okay. I told the dumbass to get it out and he did." She nods and moves closer to me

"I want to see it!" She says excitedly now. Shit.

"Nah. I should probably go before it shits in my car or something. You can see it another time." Puck says and she pouts

"Please?" Rachel asks and Puck shakes his head

"We should just let him go babe." I pull her into my arms and she nods.

"Text me later." I say to both Dave and Puck. I introduce Rachel and David before they leave and then we let them go. Fuck that was too close. Way too close. I have to tell her eventually, I have to but...I don't even know how. I will though.


	8. Chapter 8

**Santana's P.O.V**

For some reason I've got a bad feeling about today. I hate to admit it but, Puck might have been right. I'm not really involved in the business like I normally am but I will not blame Rachel for that. I do what I have to do and spend my time with her. She makes me happy and we have sex regularly now. Papi wants to see me and I feel like it's because he's noticed my slight slack. Never good. I just hope he's not too mad. I walk into Papi's bedroom and he's sitting on the bed, smoking cigar.

"Papi, what have I told you about the cigars?"

"I am a grown man Santana. I will do what I please. Now I think we need to talk." He says and I sigh.

"Puck has told me you have a new woman in your life. Is this true?" He asks and I nod.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't have told him if she didn't come play paintball with us." He nods.

"Let's go out to the balcony." He says and gets up and goes out the doors of the balcony. I follow and he sits at the table. I go lean against the rail and look out to the back yard.

"Are you serious with this girl?"

"We haven't even been together that long papi."

"That doesn't matter in the slightest. Do you know how long it took for me to fall in love with your mother?" He says and I roll my eyes and mouth '3days' while he says it. I've heard this time and time again.

"Yeah you fell in love after 3 days. Got her pregnant after two years and and she left you." I say and he gets quiet. I know he hates talking about it but it gets on my fucking nerves when he brings her up.

"Lo siento papi." I say with a sigh and look at him. He puts his cigar out and folds his hands on the table.

"Sit down Santana." I pull out the chair across from him and sit down.

"How long have you two been together now?"

"About a month."

"How do you feel about her? I don't want her distracting you."

"She's not distracting me."

"She is and I need you focused right now."

"She's not. Is that all you wanted because my relationship isn't going to change because you think I'm not focused."

"I just see you going down the same path I did."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"That you're either in love, falling in love or you're going to fall in love soon."

"And you have a problem with that?"

"I want you to be happy Santana, I do. You and your brother are my world and I want the best for you but right now, I need your head here. In the business."

"Everything is not about the fucking business dad!" I snap and he clenches his jaw.

"Look, I'm focused alright? And if I love Rachel or I'm falling in love with her will not effect anything I do so just stop worrying okay?" I say and he nods.

"Well I would like to meet her. I've never really seen you be in a real relationship. A good one anyway." He says with a roll of his eyes and I shrug and look out into the yard.

"Do you think you love her?"

"All I know is...she makes me happy. She stops my heart and makes it beat faster at the same time. I can't stop smiling when I'm around her and just the sound of her voice...I think about her all the time, she's in my dreams. I actually just watched her sleep one night. I can see a future with her, with us married, 3 kids and her the big Broadway star she's destined to be and...it's too early for me to feel like this."

"Santana, when you meet that person that you just connect with and everything feels right with, it's never too early. You love her, or at least that's what it sounds like to me but there's nothing wrong with loving her. There's no time limit on love." I nod and look at him.

"I have to meet her now, you know? She may be my future daughter in law." He says and I shake my head.

"I'll talk to her about it."

That didn't go as bad as I thought. Papi was actually interested in finding out more about Rachel. I...hadn't looked at how I feel about Rachel. It's too fast for me to be...I'm not in love. I just like her a lot. Papi and I talked more about...life than anything. We ate lunch and he told me something he never did before. He told me my mother left because of his occupation. She always knew about it but didn't like it. When he quit she knew about it but she didn't know when he went back to it. When she found out she flipped and went back to Colombia. She didn't take Puck and I because she wanted us to live in America. This new information does make me look at my mother differently...less angry I guess but I'm mad he didn't say this before.

I stayed awhile since Rachel went to see her grandparents today but then I left when Puck came. He's been annoying me lately so I decide to leave. I go to one of our warehouses and empty the safe. It's the last one I haven't counted. It takes me a few hours to count and I thought that would be enough time for Rachel to be back but she's not. I go home and start to clean my gun. Nothing else to do. This gun is my favorite. I've had it since I was 16 and it's actually because my father, Puck and I used to hunt. It's silver and black pistol with a silver silencer. I didn't get the silencer until a couple years ago but I've had the gun for a while. My initials are engraved in it and it's the one gun I always carry around but I've never used it on a person.

As I start to clean it, while I sit in the kitchen I hear the door open. It's probably Britt because she just text me and told me she was coming over.

"Kitchen!" I shout and wait for her to come in. I hear her come in but I don't look up at her

"Hey B-"

"What are you doing in here?" I hear Rachel – Shit! Rachel?!

"Um...I thought you were at your grandparents?"

"I was. Why do you have guns?!" She says in shock as she looks at the other two pistols on the table.

"Protection."

"From what?" She says as she walks closer to me and the table.

"People." I say.

"Don't you box? Or do kickboxing?" She asks.

"Yeah, kickboxing."

"Then why do you need these guns?"

"Um..."

"And why do you have so many?"

"I like variety." I say and she shakes her head.

"I can't believe this right now. Why didn't you tell me about your obsession with guns?"

"Babe it's not an obsession. Are you mad?"

"Yes. I don't like guns and you know that." She says and folds her arms over chest. I put the gun down and walk towards her.

"I don't want to sound controlling but I would feel more comfortable if you didn't have these. I want you to get rid of them."

"You want...okay." I say and she looks at me skeptically. I don't blame her since I am lying.

"Okay?" I nod.

"Why was that so easy?" I shrug and take one of her hands.

"If it makes you happy, I'll do it."

"Seriously?" I nod and she smiles and hugs me. I feel a little bad but I need my guns. Maybe I'll get rid of a few.

"I didn't want to seem like I was telling you what to do I just wouldn't feel comfortable around that."

"It's fine baby but I am probably going to keep one. That okay?"

"I don't think you need them at all."

"I know you don't but things aren't as simple as you'd like them to be."

"So you just need to carry a gun?" She asks and pulls away from me.

"Yeah. Unless you want something to happen to me."

"I doubt something would happen to you." I shrug and try to move on with the conversation.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you'd be gone until late." I put my hand on her lower back and guide her out into the living room.

"My father can only take so much of his parents and I understand. They can be a bit much." She says as she sits on the couch.

"They must be just like you then huh?" I say playfully as I sit and lie my head in her lap.

"Very funny." She says dryly and I chuckle.

"My dad wants to meet you."

"What?" She says a little taken off guard.

"Yep. And you should feel special because you'd be the first girl he's ever wanted to meet." She's actually the only one he's really known about since...

"Why does he want to meet me?"

"Because he knows of all your awesomeness and needs to see for himself." I say with a shrug.

" I don't know...what if he doesn't like me?" I turn to look at her.

"What's not to like? You can meet him whenever you want so don't worry about it." She nods and I turn back around and watch TV.

I text Britt not to come over and then Rachel and I decided we wanted some ice cream but since I didn't have any, we went to the store. I'm seriously starting to rethink if that was a good idea. Rachel has been so called looking for vegan non dairy ice cream but she's picking up everything but that. I wouldn't mind if I wasn't ready to leave already. I think it takes so long because she reads every label but I guess there could be worse things. I follow her down the cereal aisle and idly look around the store. Oh shit. The one person I haven't seen since...I don't even know. He walks past the aisle and glances at me. We make eye contact for a split second before he keeps walking.

There's this unspoken rule about seeing each other in public. When people who work for me and work for Hudson, see each other in public, nothing happens. We always try not to do something that'll lead to an arrest. I follow Rachel down the aisle and she turns in the direction in which he just went. Ugh. His massively big frumpy body is too hard to miss ahead of us and I would really like for her to turn down some aisle or go to the register or something.

"Finn?" I hear Rachel say and I raise my eyebrow. He turns around and smiles down at her as she keeps walking towards him.

"Rachel? Hey." He says and hugs Rachel. What the fuck? I catch up to them and they glance at me.

"Hey this Santana my -"

"Friend." I interrupt her and she looks at me curiously and...I really hope that's not hurt I see.

Finn glares at me and I do the same to him until he looks away, back to Rachel and smiles. They start talking and I don't pay attention to what they're saying. How the hell do they know each other? Eventually he walks away and Rachel glances at me then starts to walk again. She didn't say anything but she got her ice cream and we went to get checked out. We leave and when we get in my car I ask

"How do you know him?"

"Know who?" She says while looking out the window.

"Hudson."

"We dated."

"What?!" I say and she turns her head towards me.

"What? We dated in high school."

"You dated in high school?" What the fucking fuck?!

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Hell yeah it's a fucking problem. I hate him."

"Why?"

"It's complicated but I hate him and he hates me so we'll leave it at that." She rolls her eyes and looks back out the window. I put my arm on the back of her chair and turn more towards her.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Rachel?" I say and get no response.

"Baby?"

"Don't call me that. Friends don't call each other baby." She says and I sigh. I fucking knew it.

"Rachel -"

"No. Take me back to your house so I can go home."

"Bu-"

"No! Take me back." She says, still not looking at me. I sigh and drive back to my house in an uncomfortable silence.

I only said that to protect her. You don't tell a person who wants to kill you, that you have a girlfriend. If anything happens to me, she can't be a causality. I knew it sounded bad when I said it but I guess I was being pretty dense to think she would actually let that go. Today just gets worse and worse. If finding out that Hudson is her ex, wasn't enough, I'm fucking up my relationship by trying to protect her. We get back to my house and she gets out. I get out after her and follow as she walks to her car.

"Rachel, can I just explain it?" I say as she gets in her car.

"Explain what? If you don't want people to know about us then it's fine."

"Rachel, it's not like that." I say.

"Sure it's not. I'll talk to you later Santana." She starts her car.

"No. I just didn't want him to know."

"Why not?"

"Why does he need to? If we don't like each other then I'm sure he doesn't care about my social life. I just didn't want to be there and be apart of the conversation." I say and she sits quietly.

"That hurt." She says and I open her door. I grab her hand off the steering wheel and look down at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend to hurt you. I'll tell the whole fucking world if it'll make you happy. I'm not ashamed of being with you or afraid to let people know how I feel about you. I just wanted to go." I say but she stays quiet.

"Will you come lay with me, eat ice cream and watch movies?" I say softly and play with her fingers.

"Fine...but no cuddling."

"No cuddling?" I ask and she nods.

"Okay. Let's just go inside." She cuts her car off and I get the bags then we go in the house. Rachel picks a movie and we go up to my room and lie in bed watching it, eating our ice cream. Her connection to Hudson is really bothering me though so I can't stop myself from asking

"How long did you and Hudson date?" She turns her head to look at me and finishes licking her spoon.

"Why?"

"Curious."

"We were together about...6...7 months."

"Was this like freshman year or senior year or something in between?"

"Why does that matter Santana?"

"I just want to know." I say and she sighs.

"It was the summer before senior year and the beginning of senior year."

"Did you fuck him?" I ask. Please tell me they didn't fuck.

"That was incredibly crude."

"Well you know me well enough to know that that's just how I am. Now did you fuck him?" She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Is that a no? Or are you shaking your head at me?"

"No Santana. No I did not have sexual intercourse with Finn okay?" She says with a hint of annoyance so I let it go.

I'm not happy my girlfriend is my enemies ex. That shit is just not cool and if she were anyone else, I'd probably dump her because of that but I would never do that to her. I would probably be like a fucking disaster if we broke up. While she's watching the movie I decide to cut my phone off. I'd love a day with Rachel with no interruptions. I sneak and try to get Rachel's phone from her back pocket but she turns around and catches me.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Um...nothing." That was smooth.

"Then get your hand out of my pocket." She says and I push my hand in her pocket and take her phone out.

"Give it back." She says and tries to reach for it. I cut it off and slide it under the pillow.

"Nope. It's just you and me for the rest of the day. No interruptions or distractions."

"What if something happens?" She asks.

"Nothing will." I say and she gets up and takes my ice cream.

"I wasn't done with that." I say and she shrugs as she walks toward the door.

"You are now." She says then walks downstairs.

When she comes back things get...heated. I see why she took the ice cream downstairs. After we finish for the...third time I think, we go out to eat. Rachel picked the place and it wasn't even that far from where I live. The place is pretty nice and the food is good. As I look around I spot...Quinn? What is she doing here? She looks over to me and I wave her over. Rachel looks back and says

"What's Quinn doing here?"

"Maybe she has a date?" I say with a shrug as she walks over to the table.

"Hey guys." She says as she stands by our table.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Rachel asks.

"Filling out an application. Summer job." She says and we nod.

"Well have a seat blondie." I say and she shakes her head.

"You guys are together. I don't want to intrude." She says.

"It's not an intrusion once you've been invited. Sit with us." Rachel says and I scoot over in the booth, closer to the wall. Quinn sits down.

"You two on a date?" She asks.

"Nope. Just eating." I say and she nods. She and Rachel go off into a conversation while my mind drifts...other places. Eventually I join the conversation but my head isn't really in it. Is my dad right? Do I love Rachel? I haven't really loved anyone since...Maybe I...um...I don't know. Maybe I do love her but even if I do, I'm not telling her that, at least not anytime soon.

"I'll be right back." Rachel says as she gets up and leaves, most likely to the bathroom. Quinn starts on her application and I turn towards her slightly. Resting my elbow on the table and my head on my hand.

"So Q." I say and she turns toward me.

"Whatever happened with you and that professor?"

"That is long over."

"Why?"

"He was hot but I looked at and it just seemed kind of creepy."

"I told you that in the beginning." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Fuck you."

"I know you want to."

"And what makes you so sure about that?" She says while turning completely toward me.

"Not a female alive who doesn't want this." I say and I think she just checked me out. She licks her lips and says.

"Yeah right. You have your days where you look like hell."

"I'm hot 24/7 365 days of the year." She smirks.

"Well I gotta go, tell Rach bye for me and I'll text her later. Bye San." She says hurriedly and then kisses my cheek before leaving the booth and the restaurant. Rachel comes back and sits down.

"Where's Quinn?"

"She had to leave. Something to do or something." I say and she nods.

"Okay, ready to go?" I nod. We get our stuff and leave and I drive us back to my place. After we get back to my house I lay down. Rachel starts talking but I'm tired so I close my eyes.

"Santana."

"Hm?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"No." I say and she scoffs.

"I was being honest. If you wanna talk, I'll listen. I can't guarantee I'll be conscious through the whole thing but." I shrug and I feel the bed shift.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To call Quinn." Any other time I would try to get her to stay here but...

"Okay." I slip out of my jeans and drift off to sleep.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Santana is no fun today. It's only 9 and she's asleep. I want her to talk to me but that's not going to happen. Today has been fairly interesting. I had no idea about her lust for guns. I don't believe she's going to get rid of them just like that and I could compromise with just not seeing them. The Finn situation was very upsetting though. I felt she was ashamed to call me her girlfriend and that hurt. I never want to be with someone who wouldn't want people to know about us. I will overlook that though, only if it doesn't happen again. I go lie on Santana's couch and call Quinn. I wonder why she had to leave.

"**Hey Rachel."** She answers.

"Hey. Why'd you leave earlier?"

"**Errands. So what are you doing?" **

"Nothing. Santana fell asleep while I was talking to her." I say and she laughs.

"It's not funny!" I say and her laughter slows.

"**Okay I'll stop. I can imagine the little pout on your face and it's making me feel bad already."**

"Good." She chuckles. We start talking and I tell her about me seeing all of those guns Santana has. She says it doesn't surprise her because Santana told her she goes to the shooting range sometimes. Then I tell her about what happened with Finn.

"**How does she know Finn?"** She asks.

"I didn't ask."

"**Well maybe it's like she said. She doesn't like him so why would she even want to talk to him let alone have him know things about her personal life."**

"I guess that makes sense. It just hurt when she said it."

"**I'm sure she didn't mean it. She's lucky to have you and she knows that."**

"Maybe."

"**No. She is. You're smart, talented, hot, nice. You're amazing and she is truly lucky to have you."** Quinn says and I smile.

"**We'll I'm pretty close to falling to sleep on you too so I'll talk to you tomorrow."**

"Okay. Goodnight Quinn."

"**Night."** She says then hangs up. I go up into Santana's room, find something of her's I can sleep in and then lay in bed next to her. She wraps her arm around me and holds me firmly. I sigh contentedly and close my eyes, thinking about the girl next to me.

I love what Santana and I have. She makes me smile without having to be anywhere near me or me hearing the sound of her voice. She makes me feel special and like no one else matters or has ever mattered. Our relationship is just easy and I really, really like her. I didn't expect for me to develop feelings for her so quickly but I think she feels the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Santana's P.O.V

"I want to go horseback riding." Rachel says as we sit in Brittany's living room. Today's weather took a crazy turn. First it was bright and sunny and now it's dark and gloomy and has been raining pretty much all day.

"I'll be your horse." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Does everyone get to ride Santana?" Quinn says as she walks into the living room with a bowl of popcorn, still in her bikini. She sits on the other side of me, on the couch and Rachel shakes her head.

"Did you guys pick a movie yet?" Brittany says.

"Nope." Quinn says as she eats a handful of popcorn. I take some and Brittany gets up and walks over to her movies.

"No cartoons Britt." I say.

"Why?"

"We can watch a cartoon one but let the first one just be a normal movie." Quinn says and Britt nods.

Brittany puts something in and goes to lie on the love seat. Rachel leans back against the arm of the couch and I take the popcorn from Quinn, lay my head in Rachel's lap and my legs in Quinn's, and sit the bowl in my lap. As we watch the movie I realize it's _**Scarface**_. When did Britt get this?

"B?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you get this movie?" I ask.

"After you said you were the girl him." She says and eats some popcorn from her bowl.

"You're the female Scarface?" Quinn says with an amused smirk on her face.

"Just shut up and watch the movie." She chuckles and I look over to Rachel.

Her facial expression hasn't changed so I don't think the comment bothered her. As we watch the movie, Rachel gently runs her fingers through my hair and I feel Quinn gently running circles over my leg with her thumb. Now this is relaxing. After a while I have to sit up because I start dozing off. I put my arms, on the back of the couch, behind Rachel and Quinn's head, and Rachel lays her head on my shoulder.

I wrap my arm around her and when she lifts her head and looks at me, I kiss her. At first it's just a peck then that turns into a few continuous pecks. Which leads to her sucking my lip gently and me letting out a soft moan. I slide my tongue in her mouth and she softly bites it before sucking it then she slowly pulls back and smiles at me. I wink at her and she shakes her head with a smile and lays her head back on my shoulder. I look back at the TV and notice out the corner of my eye that Quinn isn't in here anymore. She probably went to the bathroom or something. We keep watching the movie and Q eventually comes back. She leans on her arm, on the arm of the couch and crosses her legs. She looks pretty disinterested in everything around. She's somewhere in her head. I shrug it off and finish watching the movie.

"Babe?" Rachel quietly says.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you say you were the female version of him?" She eats some popcorn while almost completely engrossed in the movie.

"It was just a joke." She nods numbly.

"You like this movie?" I ask and she nods.

"It's very interesting."

"You want something to drink?" She nods. I hand her the bowl and get up go in to the kitchen. I grab Rachel a water and go to a cabinet to get some chips when I hear someone behind me. I glance over my shoulder and see Quinn come in.

"You're missing out." She says.

"You know I've seen that movie like a million times."

"Yeah. So...you and Rachel." She says and I see her leaning against the counter near me, out of the corner of my eye, as I look for some chips in the cabinet.

"What about me and Rachel?" I say as I grab the bag I've been looking for.

"You're serious?" I close the cabinet and look at her.

"Serious how?"

"What do you mean how? What other serious is there?"

"Why do you want to know?" I ask as she moves slightly closer to me.

"Curiosity. Are you serious with her or is this like one of your other flings?" I press my back against the counter and cross my arms.

"Why does it matter to you? Is it because she's your friend?"

"Yeah. I don't want you hurting her when she really likes you. We both know how you are." I raise my eyebrow.

"How I am? And how exactly am I Quinn? Just strings of hook ups with random girls? No serious commitment." She shrugs.

"You just don't have the best track record."

"Seriously? And you do? You fuck old men and idiots and my brother, who also counts as one of those idiots. I don't remember you being in any fucking relationships that weren't fucked up so until you get your shit together, don't worry about what the fuck I do with Rachel. I like her, I like my relationship and she will be around for as long as she'll have me." I stand up.

"All I'm doing is being a good friend. I'm looking out for the both of you." She says and pushes off the counter.

"Are you? Because you sound like a jealous bitch." I thought she actually looked hurt for a second but I don't fucking care.

"Jealous of what? You? Rachel? What the fuck do I have to be jealous of?"

"That I'm fucking happy."

"I want you to be happy." She says in a soft tone. I roll my eyes and sigh. Maybe I overreacted. Maybe.

"I just don't want to see either of you hurt. I'll get stuck hearing you two talk about the other and I'd rather not be in the middle." She continues.

"Trust me, I won't be calling you if shit goes bad between Rachel and I." I say and she nods.

"Let's go finish watching the movie." She moves closer to me and hesitantly pulls me into a hug. I shake my head and hug her.

"You're really fucking weird." She chuckles and we pull apart and go back in the living room.

We watch a few more movies after Scarface and we all end up in the weirdest positions. Brittany wanted to lie on the couch so she laid on top of all three of us but then I wanted to lay down and I didn't want Rachel on the bottom so now I'm laying on the couch, closest to the back of it, Brittany is front of me, Rachel is on top of her,opposite of her face and Quinn is on top of me, opposite of my face. Oddly this is pretty comfortable until the power goes out.

"Aw." Britt says.

"Ugh." Quinn adds.

"Storm probably knocked out the power. Get up." I say and Rachel gets up, then Brittany and Quinn then finally me. I go into the basement and pull out my phone to use as a flashlight as I walk towards the fuse box. I open it up and flip a couple switches. Nothing happens so it's definitely the rain.

"Fuck." I say quietly to myself.

"What?" I jump and turn around quickly at he new voice. Good thing I left the gun at home because I instinctively reach for it.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Rachel says. I nod and she walks closer to me.

"Not working?"

"Nope." She hugs me and rests her head on my shoulder.

"You okay?" I ask then she pulls away from me.

"Yeah, just missed you." I smile and kiss her.

"What are we going to do now?" I shrug and kiss her forehead.

"Oh! We could see if my dad has power and go over there? I know I don't have any because when Britt's goes out, so does mine." She looks hesitant.

"Um...What about Quinn's? Or my fathers? Or maybe Brittany's parents?" She says.

"What's up with you not wanting to meet my dad? Is it too serious too fast or something?" She rubs my forearms and shakes her head.

"It's not that I just...I want him to like me and I don't think he will. I don't think Noah likes me."

"Puck does like you. He's says your cool and you have to be way smart for as much as you talk. My dad is going to love you, trust me."

"How can you be so sure?" She asks.

"Because he's just like me and I do so don't worry about it." Um...why is she looking at me like I just...oh shit.

"I-I-I didn't mean it like I love you. I meant it like I love your personality and my dad will too." I don't think that really helped but she nods a little and kisses me gently.

"Okay. I'll meet your dad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes but you have to meet my other dad."

"Fine. He'll love me." She nods her head.

"Can we go back to your house first?" She asks

"Sure but why?"

"I...have an itch I need you to scratch." She says with a wink.

Needless to say, we left Brittany's after that. It also kind of messed up going to my fathers but I think I'm still going to take her over there. This was the first time we had sex without a condom too. It was way better and like beyond amazing. The power came back on about a hour ago and the rain is stopping. Rachel is on Skype with her roommate, Kurt I think, in my bed and I'm lying next to her but I'm not seen. They start talking about Broadway, jobs and a whole bunch of other shit that just makes me fall asleep.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"Santana?" I call to see if she's awake. She doesn't budge so I think she's completely out. I get up and grab her headphones from her dresser and plug them into the laptop.

"Who is Santana?" Kurt asks with one eyebrow raised.

"My girlfriend."

"You got a girlfriend and didn't tell me?"

"We've barely talked because you've been so busy." I say and he nods.

"I guess that's an acceptable reason. So how long have you been dating this girl?"

"A little over a month."

"And is this a rebound?"

"No."

"Are you sure because you and Brody -"

"We were never anything serious enough for me to rebound. Yes we were together a while but my feelings for him...were never really intense."

"And you have intense feeling for her?" He asks.

"I don't know. I really really like her and I do see this as something that could have a future."

"And how does she feel about you?" He asks as he rests his head on his hand.

"The same I assume. She wants me to meet her dad."

"And this isn't going to fast to you? It hasn't been that long and now you're meeting her parents." Is this going to fast? It doesn't seem like it to me. I feel like it's right but what if he's right. What if it's going so fast that it ends just as quickly? I don't want us to fizzle out.

"I...don't think so. I think it's just...right."

"Well as long as she makes you happy, I'm all for it. Just be careful."

"I'll be fine." He nods.

"Okay. I gotta go. Talk to you soon." I say goodbye and sign off.

I feel like he may have a valid point. This is going fast but that doesn't bother me. I don't want it to end but at least I got to experience this happiness with her if it does. I put the laptop on her dresser and lie next to her. Still sleeping. She's so cute when she sleeps. I move a strand of hair behind her ear and she wraps her arm around my waist. I shift to lie on my back and she cuddles into me. I grab the remote from the other side of her head and watch TV while she sleep. Santana's phone rings from the night stand near me. I grab it to turn the ringtone off but I accidentally open the text. It's someone named Alana and it's in Spanish. Wait no. Is that Italian? Santana speaks Italian? I put her phone back down and when I look back at her, her eyes are open.

"Who was that?" She asks.

"Someone named Alana." Her face hardens at the name and she gets up and grabs her phone. She looks at the text and then starts yelling in Spanish and walking around the room frantically.

"Santana!" I say and she stops in the middle of her rant while putting her jeans on.

"Who is Alana? What's wrong?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I gotta go so you gotta go. Get dressed." She says as she pulls her shirt over her head.

"Santana what's going on?"

"Nothing. Get dressed." She says and sits on the bed as she puts on her socks. I move over to her and put my hands on her shoulders but she shrugs me off. I ignore the hurt that caused as she stands up to get her shoes.

"Rachel seriously. Get dressed."

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain to me what I going on? Why are you freaking out? Who the hell is Alana?!" I say and she looks at me for the first time since she read that text message.

"Get dressed and I'll tell you. And hurry." Then she walks out and I huff frustratedly. I put my clothes on and go downstairs, almost running into Santana as she flies out of the kitchen. I grab her arm and pull her to a stop.

"Explain. Now." I say and she sighs.

"I don't have time Rachel. I'll explain in the car." She says and walks to the door. I follow her and we both go get in her car. As we drive down the street, I visibly see her relax so I ask again.

"Who is Alana, Santana?" She sighs and keeps driving.

"An ex." An ex?

"So why did we have to leave?" I ask.

"Because she's coming over there."

"And?"

"And I don't want to see her."

"Why not?"

"She's fucking crazy. Like seriously and I don't want you to be around that." She says.

"Are you lying to me?"

"What? No. She is fucking certifiable, trust me."

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You're going home." What?

"Excuse me?" She sighs again and looks at me.

"I'm going to have to see her and you should never meet her. This is for your own protection."

"What is she going to do? Try to kill me?" I say and she looks back at the road and doesn't say anything.

"Santana?!"

"Look, before you get all pissed at me, just let me do this. I swear I'll give you the whole story tomorrow. I promise but right now you need to be home okay?" She says and I sigh and roll my eyes. We got to my fathers house a few minutes later. I just get out the car, slamming the door behind me and walk to the front door.

"Rachel?!" She yells but I go inside my house and close the door.

**Santana's P.O.V**

Fuck! Why does it always have to be something?! Rachel is pissed at me and now this bitch is in town. Why the fuck is she here? She should be in wherever the fuck she lives! God fucking damn it! I call Puck as I pull away from Rachel's house.

"**What?"** He answers.

"Did you know Alana is here?"

"**Alana is here? Damn." **He says with shock slightly lacing his voice.

"Papi must have known about this shit! What the fuck?!"

"**Dude calm down. You know he hates her just as much as you do so I doubt he knew and didn't tell you."**

"I hate her, you hate her and he hates her but he still does business with her fucking dad! Meaning if she's here and he's here then Papi fucking knew it! How the fuck did she get my number?!"

"**Stop yelling and breath for a fucking second! God! Where the hell are you?"** He asks.

"I'm just driving around. I don't know where to go."

"**Are you running from her?"**

"No, towards. I'd rather have this fucked up reunion sooner than later." I say.

"**I'll call Papi and ask him about it. You calm down and I'll call you and tell you where she is."**

"Alright." I say and hang up.

Why?! Why the fuck does she always do this shit?! I've moved three times in the last two years and changed my numbers six times because of this crazy bitch. She just loves to pop in on me like she has no life. I swear Papi better not have known about this one or I'm going to be pissed! Okay, I just have to calm down because worse case scenario...there is no one worse case scenario with her. Why did I date her? Fuck!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. For any pretty little liars fans in my mind Alana looks like Spencer so I just wanted to give you an idea of what she looks like.**

**Santana's P.O.V**

Apparently my father didn't know about this little visit and was just as surprised to hear about it as me, but only because his memory is fucking fucked! He fucking forgot! How the fuck do you forget to tell me something like that?! He didn't know where they were so I called Alana. I told her to meet me at the Lima Bean and I've been standing out here, smoking my cigar for the last 20 minutes. I see her infamous limo pull up and she gets out. Now I remember why I dated her, she's hot. You wouldn't think she was a psycho at first glance. She's fucking crazy smart, hot and at times can be nice but her temper is worse than mine.

You could say our relationship was toxic. We were not good for each other. When we argued, we fought. Not like punches and kicks, she just threw shit at me and destroyed everything in sight, though she did slap me once. I spent a year in Italy then went to school there for another one. Her dad was known for what my dad is known for so I tried to expand the business so I talked to her dad and worked something out.

I thought she was hot when I first met her and we started dating. She was crazy jealous and possessive and just too much. The problem was that I was already in love with her before I saw all the craziness. We broke up and got back together and repeated the cycle over and over again because we loved each other. Or at least I loved her and I just couldn't let her go but we've been done for the last two years. She keeps popping up in hopes we'll get back together but it's not going to happen. She walks over to me with a smile on her face, pushing some of her brown hair out of her face and then hugs me.

"Sanny!" I wrap one arm around her in a quick hug and pull back.

"Lana." I deadpan and she pulls back from the hug and frowns at me.

"Not happy to see me?" I roll my eyes and put out my cigar.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Daddy had to talk to Santos and I wanted to see you baby."

"Stop fucking calling me that." I say and she smirks.

"But I love you babe." I roll my eyes and turn to go in the coffee shop and she grabs my ass.

"Don't touch me." I walk in and she goes to sit down. I get her and I a coffee and I sit down, sitting hers down in front of her.

"Aw, you remembered my coffee." She says with a smile as she takes a sip. I lean back in my chair and take a sip of my own.

"So why did you really come? To see what was going on with me right?"

"Of course. So who have you been fucking?"

"Who have you been fucking?" I ask.

"People who mean nothing. I always think of you when I fuck them. No one can satisfy me like you can." She says with a smirk. I cross my arms and stare at her.

"Now it's your turn to answer my question." She says in that husky voice of hers. I hate it.

"No one."

"Oh don't lie San. We both know your libido, you have to have fucked this whole town by now." She says and then looks around.

"You fuck her?" She asks and points to a girl quietly reading in a corner. I have no idea who that is.

"I don't know her." I say and she plays with the charm bracelet around her wrist. I bought her that on like our three month anniversary. She had it modified though and when she presses a secret button, a small blade pops out of the clasp. It's skinny but long enough to do damage. She makes sure I'm the only one who can see it and says

"Are you sure? Because I'd love to go over there and talk to her." She says with a fake smile and laughs.

"I'm joking." She says and her blade retracts.

"I'm not that crazy." She continues then takes another sip of her coffee.

I used to think that but last year I dated three girls. After her visit the first one just inexplicably dumped me. She visited again and the second one got into a car accident and the last...apparently 'ran off'. No one knows where she is and I don't want to leave that to imagination. Oh and the one time she actually caught me in the middle of a hook up, she literally snatched the girl by her hair, pulling her off of me and beating the the shit out of her. I stopped it of course but I never heard from her again. That's why she will never fucking find out about Rachel because if she ever touches a hair on her fucking head, I will kill her. No hesitation.

"How's Brittany? I want to see her." Oddly she and Brittany established a friendship but Britt doesn't like her after what she did to me, all of us really.

"She's fine and I doubt she wants to see you." I say.

"Why not?"

"Because no one wants you here. Go back to Italy."

"Why would I do that when the love of my life is here? In Lima." What?

"I know you're not insinuating that you're moving here?" She laughs.

"What? San, you know me. I don't do small town." She says.

"Right. You're too high maintenance and think we're just losers."

"Not you baby. Just the other people who live here." I roll my eyes.

"You're still not dating anyone?" I ask.

"No one compares to you. I told you I'd wait for you to come to your senses."

"I have come to my senses and that's why we aren't together." I say and she narrows her eyes.

"You're fucking some slut aren't you?! That's why you don't want me!" She says loudly, drawing attention to us.

"Shut the fuck up. You're gonna get us kicked out." I say and she stands abruptly.

"No! Which one of you sluts fucked Santana?!" She yells and I get up and stand in front of her.

"Sit down."

"Which one of these sluts was it Santana?! I'll fucking kill her!" She says as she continues to scan the room.

"Was it her?!" I guess some unlucky person caught her eye. She tries to move away from me to get to her but I hold her back.

"Get off of me!" She yells.

"You fucked my Santana you little bitch?!" That's it. I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. She's still yelling and causing a scene as I walk her outside. I put her down on the ground and grab her flailing arms .

"Calm the fuck down!" I yell. She stops yelling and looks at me.

"Sorry. I snapped."

"Not the first time." I say and she sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

"I've been working on that. I've been trying to get help for that stuff." I nod.

"Good for you."

"I just started so that's kinda why I flipped. Anyway, you want to go get something to eat?" She asks.

"No. What's your dad here for?" I ask and she shrugs.

"I don't know. I didn't really ask but I don't think it's bad or anything." I nod.

"We should go."

"Back to your place?" She asks with a smirk.

"No."

"Then where?"

"You can go to hell for all I care. I'm going home. You don't want anything. You never do."

"I want you." She says and touches my arm and I sigh.

"Alana. We've been over this."

"I know but that's why I'm getting anger management. None of that stuff will happen again." She says and I cross my arms over my chest.

"You really think I fucking left because of your anger problems?" She bites her cheek like she always does when she knows she's wrong.

"I can't fix that Santana. I can't change what I did." She says and I get a text from my father. I check it and sigh.

"Your dad wants you at my dads house."

"Are you coming?" She asks.

"No choice." I say and walk towards my car.

After we get to my fathers house, they just wanted to have some stupid fucking reunion. I have always like her father, Alonzo. He's a really friendly dude but I can tell that's where she gets her temper from. While I'm over here, of course Alana is all over me, luckily Puck decided to be a good brother today and help me out by distracting her. I get a chance to sneak into my old bedroom and call Rachel. She doesn't answer the first time but she does the second. She doesn't say anything though.

"Rachel, are you still mad?" Nothing.

"I know that seemed kind of weird but I can explain." Still nothing.

"Will you have breakfast with me tomorrow. I want to tell you but not on the phone."

"**...What time?"** She finally says.

"10. That work for you?"

"**Yes." **

"I'm sorry I was cold and shrugged you off. It was just the situation."

"**I'll see you tomorrow."**

"You're still mad?"

"**Goodbye Santana."** She says and then the line goes dead. She's still mad but at least she'll let me explain so she can't be too mad right?

I finally get rid of Alana and go home. I'm sure she knows where I live now and I wouldn't put it pass her to come to my house but I hope she just leaves me alone tonight. She and I are so over that it's not even funny. I thought she was a cute little Italian chick but she was a liar, a manipulator and a controlling bitch who fucking ripped my god damn heart out when all I ever did was be good to her. I just crash and go to sleep on the couch because the faster I get to sleep, the faster I get to see Rachel.

The next morning I text her and we figure where we're going to go. I shower and get dressed when I hear my doorbell ring. It so better not be Alana or I swear to god...I go open the door and let out a sigh in relief that it's only Brittany.

"Good morning." She says and I move to let her in. I go sit on the couch and put on my shoes.

"Why don't I smell food? Where are you going?" She asks as she stands near me.

"Going to breakfast with Rachel."

"Aw." She says with a pout.

"What?"

"I don't get my breakfast." She says and I shake my head.

"Call Q. Her bacon is better than mine anyway." I say and she nods.

"Alana's in town." Britt says as she sits next to me.

"I know. How do you know?"

"She text me. How did she get my number?" She asks and I shrug.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I say with a shake of my head.

"Rachel is pissed at me."

"What'd you do?"

"Alana text me some sappy shit in Italian yesterday when she got here so I had to get rid of Rachel. I panicked. You know Lana is fucking loca." I say and she nods.

"If Rachel knew that, she'd be happy you got rid of her."

"Yeah but I didn't want her to find out about my psycho ex like that."

"Well make sure you tell Rachel everything. Then she won't be mad." Britt says and I nod.

"I don't want her pity either."

"Well tell her that too. I'm going to Quinn's, she made muffins. Tell Rachel hi for me and I'll talk to her later." She says as she checks her phone. She hugs me then stands.

"And don't let Alana get under your skin." I stand and grab my keys.

"I won't. You should have saw the shit she pulled yesterday." I say as we walk out the door. I tell her the story about what happened at the Lima Bean and she just shakes her head. She tells me to get a restraining order but what's the point? She'd still come see me. I get in my car and go to meet Rachel. I'm right on time and I spot her already sitting at a table. I give her a small smile and sit across from her

"Hey." I say.

"Hi."

"Did you order yet?" I ask and she shakes her head. I pick a menu and look through it. Rachel clears her throat and I look at her.

"Guess you want the explanation right away then." I put my menu down and take a deep breath.

"Where do I start from?" I ask her.

"Why you kicked me out of your house."

"I didn't. Alana...I met her when I was 19. She lives in Italy. We -"

"She lives in Italy?" She asks.

"Yeah. Remember I told you I went there for like two years?" I ask and she nods.

"I forgot about that. That's why you speak Italian?"

"Yeah, we'll go with that. Anyway, we dated for like a year and a half. Our relationship was a on and off thing because she was jealous and possessive. It was crazy but I loved her so I stuck around."

"Why did you break up?" She asks.

"She got pregnant." I say and her eyes widen.

"Yeah. I was super happy that I was having a kid and then I found out it was a boy and that made me even happier."

"I thought you said you didn't know if you could have kids? You have a son and didn't tell me?!" She says sort of loud and I sigh.

"Can I finish?" I ask and she clenches her jaw then nods.

"Like I was saying. I was happy. Like the happiest I'd ever been and then he was born. He didn't look like me at all and didn't even have my complexion or anything but I didn't think anything of it because newborns take awhile to grow into their features. My dad was happy he had a grandson and Puck was way excited to have a nephew because he says he doesn't know what to do with a niece. I fucking loved that little boy with every fiber of my being. His name was Ricardo Alfonso Lopez. When he was about 6 months my suspicions got the better of me and I had a DNA test done. Turns out he wasn't mine." Rachel's jaw goes slack and she sits speechless.

"The reason I don't want you to meet her is because she, for some reason, feels like I'm still hers. I dumped her after that and left Italy fucking heartbroken. She's crazy and might try to hurt you. She hurts you, I hurt her and that will inevitable hurt me. Not because I still love her because that ship has sailed but because it would hurt my dads business. I just want to make it through these few days she's here." I say.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?" I ask.

"Being mad and what she did to you. Did she know he wasn't yours?" She asks.

"Yep. After I got the results, I flipped on her and she confessed. I was gone the next day." She gets up and comes to hug me.

"I'm sorry." She says and pulls back from the hug. I kiss her and she goes to sit back in her seat.

"Stop saying sorry. No reason to."

"So, is she stalking you?"

"Not really. She pulls this shit all the time. She drops by for no reason besides to see what I'm doing or who I'm fucking."

"She's obviously not over you." Rachel says and I shrug.

"Well I'm so over her. She fucking cheated on me and made me believe her son was my kid."

"So you said his name was Ricardo Lopez, what's his name now?"

"Ricardo Ricci. He got her last name." She nods and grabs my hand that's resting on the table.

"I planned on telling you about it but she had to pop up."

"It's okay." She says and I nod and pick up my menu.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

That really upset me. How could someone have a baby, knowing it's someone else's and not tell your spouse. I realize that yes it may be hard to come clean about your infidelities but the other person deserves to know that the child isn't theirs. I do understand Santana's actions now but she shouldn't have to deal with that and yes she may be protecting me but I will come face to face with that woman one day and I will give her a piece of mind. I may be a non violent person but if she does anything to Santana or tries to do anything to me, I will gladly break that rule, and her face.

"Hey?" Santana says as we walk out of the restaurant, hand in hand.

"Yes?"

"You want to go to get away for a few days?" She asks.

"Get away where?"

"Maybe a beach...in Florida."

"Florida?"

"Or California. Or we could go to New York or fucking Jamaica for all I care. I just want to get the hell out of here."

"Seriously?" I ask and she nods.

"Jamaica sounds nice." I say .

"You have a passport?" I nod and we get to my car.

"Then go home, pack for like a week and then come to my house."

"We're seriously going to Jamaica?"

"Yep. And if I can get a hotel and a flight today, we're leaving today. So go get packed." She says and then kisses me and opens my car door. I get in and she closes the door then goes to her car. I go home and get ready to go to Jamaica.

**A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Santana's P.O.V**

Best idea fucking ever. Taking Rachel to Jamaica that is. Dad was pissed I just took of but I told him that I "forgot" to tell him like he forgot to tell me about Alana. Rachel and I stayed for a week and today is our last day here, well night now. We did a little shopping today and but not too much. Rachel's in the shower right now. I'm actually pretty tired so I cut the light out and lie in the bed. I cut the TV on and Rachel comes out of the bathroom in just her bra and panties.

"Love the sleep wear." I say and she chuckles and gets in the bed. She cuddles up to me and I wrap my arm around her.

"Anything on TV?" She asks.

"Is there ever?" I say and she giggles.

"Hey shorty?" I say and she hums in response.

"I really like being with you."

"I like being with you too." She draws patterns over my stomach.

"You're only saying that because I took you to Jamaica." I say playfully and she slaps my stomach lightly and lifts her head to look at me.

"I am not." I laugh and say.

"I no baby. Joking." She smiles at me and straddles my hips.

"One last time before we go?" She asks.

"One last time?"

"Yes. Once. We have to be up early to catch our flight." She says as she kisses my neck.

"We don't really have to go. What obligations do we have?" She sucks my neck then lightly drags her teeth along my pulse point. I grab her ass and she lowers her hips, slowly grinding into me. I slide my hands up her sides and to the back of her bra, unclasping it and tossing it aside. She lifts her head and looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"I just realized something."

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow we'll have been together two months."

"Just two months. Why does it feel like it's been longer?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Maybe because we were unofficial for so long."

"Maybe. Now get back to making me feel good." She kisses me and I cup her breasts, kneading them gently and teasing her nipples lightly. She moans softly and grinds into me harder, getting me fully hard. I flip us over and pull my shirt off while biting her lip.

"I know why it seems so long." Rachel says as I kiss her neck.

"We were casual acquaintances for over a few years and then we were causally dating for almost a month." She says as I kiss down to her breast and gently suck her nipple into my mouth. She inhales sharply and says

"I wonder what would have happened if you had asked me out from the beginning." I look up at her

"Can we have this conversation after? I'm horny." She nods.

"Sorry. I was just curious. What do you think would have happened?"

"Seriously?" She looks at me, waiting for an answer. I sigh and fold my arms over her stomach then rest my chin on my hands.

"If I would have asked you out when we first met, where do I think we'd be?" She nods.

"I think we'd be here. About to have sex." I say as I slide her panties down.

"Seriously Santana."

"Fine. I think we'd probably still be together now. Now can we have sex?"

"You see us being together for a long time?" She asks

"That's the plan. Why? Plan on going somewhere?" She shakes her head.

"Good. Now can we have sex?" I ask and she nods.

"For real this time or are you going to ask me another question?" She chuckles.

"For real. Now lose the underwear." She says. I push my boxers down until I can slide them off and I take Rachel's panties off. I push both garments to the side and ask her

"Condom or no condom?"

"No condom." I nod and kiss her. She wraps her legs around my waist and her hands around my neck. She already wet so I guide myself to her entrance. As I slide into her, she pulls me into a deep kiss and moans loudly when I fill her to the hilt.

Soon there's heavy breathing, soft moans, scratching and biting and moaning of each others names. We lie, tangled in each others limbs and fall asleep. In the morning our alarm wakes us up and we're back in the states by 3 o clock in the afternoon. Rachel's dad wanted her to go somewhere with him so she goes straight home. I go home to drop my stuff off and go to my dads. While I was away, they decided to retaliate. Idiots. They got caught trying to set one of Hudson's dealers house on fire. Shots got fired and luckily no one got killed. I don't really have anything to say but

"Why?" I ask my father as I sit on the edge of the pool. He was working out with his personal trainer when I came in and sat at the pool. He dismissed his trainer and got out the pool. Dad is one of those muscular old dudes, not gross muscular but he's in shape. He has a bad heart though and no amount of fitness can help that.

"Hello Santana." He says as he dries his hair.

"How was Jamaica?" He asks.

"It was fun."

"Enjoy you're mini vacation with Rachel?"

"Yeah. Now why did they think that was a good idea?" I ask.

"The plan was to rob him. The fire must have been their own so called bright idea." He says as he goes to sit in a chair.

"So you approved of this?"

"Yes, wish I didn't though." I run my fingers through the water and look at him.

"Has anyone figured out how to get to Motta?" I ask.

"We figured you'd talk to her." I furrow my eyebrows.

"What?"

"Maybe you can convince her to cut her deal with Hudson."

"Why me?" I ask.

"Because you're brother acts clueless sometimes and I don't think he could get the job done completely. He'd probably just have sex with her or something."

"So how do you suppose I get to talk to her?"

"Get her number from Mercedes and call her. Set up a place to meet and talk to her."

"And you think she'll just agree to that? Just like that?" He nods.

"Trust me, she will."

"So why did Alonzo and Alana come? You never told me." He sits back in his chair and lights a cigar that Michael brought out for him.

"Just telling me about a new product he thought we should start producing."

"And he and his wack job daughter had to come to America for that?" He shakes his head as he blows out some smoke.

"They were already in America. That little bitch drives me insane. I don't know how you put up with her for over a year." The sun shines in my eyes so I push my sunglasses down over my eyes.

"Love is a crazy thing papi." He nods.

"You've never been more right. How are you and Rachel?"

"Fine but I want to ask you about that woman you've been seeing. What's her name?"

"Angel?"

"Yeah. You've been seeing her a lot huh? Finally settling down?" He shrugs.

"She accepts what I do and doesn't seem like a gold digger."

"Am I looking at a potential step mom?" I say with a smirk.

"Am I looking at a potential daughter in law." He says with the same smirk and I roll my eyes.

"I didn't think so. Now get Sugar's number and have lunch or dinner or something with her. Use that Lopez charm and get her to stop helping Hudson."

"But that's her income. She won't stop unless she's getting paid." I say and he shrugs.

"Then pay her." He says and I get up and walk over to him then sit next to him to talk more.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Dad wants me to help out and I don't have a problem with that. I get to spend time with him and be helpful. Right now there isn't any thing for me to do so I go to a vending machine to get a pack of gum. As I put my money in, I hear someone call my name and I look down the hallway. I see Finn smiling and waving at me. I wave back and meet him halfway down the hall and we embrace briefly.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I pull away from the hug.

"Visiting a friend. He hurt his leg. What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Helping out." I say and he nods.

"Cool. I was going to grab a coffee, want to come?"

"Okay." I say and we start to walk in the direction I just came from, to the cafeteria.

"How've you been? We didn't really get to catch up." He says.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Same. So what are you doing back in Lima? I thought you were off being a Broadway star."

"It's the summer and I wanted to come home. What have you been up to?" I ask

"Nothing much." He says and then walks over to a coffee pot and pours him some. He offers me some but I shake my head, letting him know I don't want any. I go sit at a table while he makes his coffee and wait. He sits across from me and stirs his coffee with his straw.

"What happened to your friends leg?" I ask.

"Huh?" He says confused.

"You said you're here because of your friend."

"Oh! Yeah, he uh...got hit by a car."

"Sorry to hear that." I say and he nods.

"Yeah. So is Quinn here too?" He asks.

"Yeah. She came back when I did."

"Burt was upset when Kurt didn't come back. Something about his boyfriend and his job. He's supposed to come for a week next month though." I nod.

"I know."

"You guys still live together?"

"Yes and you should come visit more often."

"Miss me?" He says with a slight smirk and I smile.

"Seeing you is like a little piece of home in a new place. It's refreshing."

"You guys should come home more often. I don't really like to travel."

"I know since you haven't come to visit in, what? A year?" He nods.

"I've been busy. Working." He says and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Still working for Burt?"

"I'm kind of my own boss now."

"Really? That's wonderful, what do you do?" I ask.

"I'm...a salesman I guess." I chuckle and say.

"You guess?" He shrugs and smiles a little.

"So are you dating anyone?" He asks.

"Yes. You?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Not anything serious. How do you know Santana?" He takes another sip of his coffee.

"She's my girlfriend." He starts to choke on his coffee. I lean over the table and try to pat his back as he coughs.

"Are you okay?!" I say panicked and he nods then clears his throat.

"It just went down the wrong way. You're dating Santana?" I sit back in my seat and nod.

"Yes. Two months today."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" I ask.

"Why date her? She's a bitch."

"Do not talk about her like that." I say seriously.

"Fine. Two months?" I nod.

"What is this animosity between you two?" I ask.

"We just don't click." I'm not sure I believe that entirely but I'll let it go for right now.

"Where is she right now?" He asks.

"Um...I assume her fathers. Why?"

"No reason." He pulls out his phone and texts someone.

We continue to talk until I'm actually needed then he leaves and I go help the receptionist by answering the phone. I text Santana while I have time to myself and then I leave around 5. She's still at her fathers and I contemplate going over there. I did agree to meet him but...I think I'll just go home. I don't want to meet her father. Santana greatly respects him and his opinion and I don't want him to not like me and she stop liking me, but she did date that Alana girl and I know if she's as crazy as Santana made her out to be, her father must not have liked her but Santana did still date her. Maybe it doesn't matter. Maybe tomorrow. I'm tired, must be jetlag.

**Santana's P.O.V**

I spent like the entire day at my dads. Puck came over and tried to get me thank him for not telling Alana where I went. He told me she kicked him in the balls when he wouldn't say and he said if he can't have kids one day, it's my fault. I almost felt tempted to say thanks after he told me that but I forgot to and asked more questions about what Alana did. Nothing too crazy, they tell me. She was calling and texting me while I was in Jamaica though. I might have to change my number again.

After I eat, I go home. Dad says that's all we ever come for, the food. He's half right though, the food is a reason but the other reason is that I like being in my childhood home. It's a comfort thing. It's about 10 when I finally do get home. I open my door and walk in. I take my shoes off at the door and strip to my bra and underwear as I make my way to my bedroom but before I go in, I notice something off. One, my door is closed. It's never ever closed because I live alone, why would I need to close my door? I quietly move back down the stairs and grab the gun I keep behind my TV. I make sure it's ready to go and I go back up the stairs.

I slowly open the door with my foot and peak my head in and look at both sides of the room. I creep in and move to the right side of my room, by the light switch. I cut the light on and look around the room. I don't see anything so I slowly walk through the room and see my bathroom door is closed too. I go to grab the door knob but I hear a shuffling behind me and I turn around and shoot someone dressed in all black, right in the shoulder. They yell as they fall to my floor and I walk over to them and step on the hand that has a knife in it.

"Ah!" They yell.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yell as I yank off the ski mask. It's someone I don't recognize. A man, maybe a little older than me. Dark blonde hair and goatee.

"Who sent you?!" I say as I point my gun at his face. I don't really need to ask but I should confirm it. He doesn't say anything and I kick him in the head.

"I said who the fuck sent you?!" He groans in pain and grabs his head with the hand that my foot isn't on top of.

"Get the fuck off me!" He says and I cock my gun

"I'm asking one last time before I blow your fucking brains out all over my hardwood floor. Who sent you?"

"Hudson." He says while breathing heavy. He puts his hand over his wound and looks at his blood, wide eyed.

"You were supposed to kill me?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Bring you to him."

"Call him." I say and he looks at me confused.

"Fucking call him!" I say and he pulls a phone out of his pocket. He puts it up to his ear and I take it from him. I put it up to my ear and it still rings, then he picks up.

"_**Is it done?"**_

"There a reason you want me Hudson? Because we can have a little chat anytime." He huffs and says

"_**The only talking I want to do with you is you begging me not to take your pathetic life." **_

"Yeah and when I go to hell after I die, I'll say hi to your mom for you."

"_**And your dad because he'll be next and then your stupid brother. It'll be a family reunion." **_

"My brother could kill you with one fucking hand behind his back. You watch your fucking back Hudson because you just started something you can't finish and one last thing." I say and then shoot the man under me in the head.

"The sound of my voice and that gun will be the last fucking thing you ever hear on this earth." I hang up and throw the phone down on the dead guys chest.

I call Puck to come help me get rid of the body and even though he wasn't happy about it, he helped. Hudson must have wanted to torture me. He wants to torture then kill me. Well he better try harder and get some smarter people because I'm not going out that fucking easy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Santana has been in Colombia for the last week. She said she had to do something for her dad and visit her grandmother. She asked if I wanted to go but I haven't been feeling very well the last week or so. She came back this morning so I thought I'd go over there today. It's around 3 o clock so I figure she's awake by now. I go to her house and knock on the door. At first there's no answer. I know she has to be here because her car is in the driveway. I knock again and some girl answers the door. She has on a T – shirt that just barely covers anything and her hair is all over her head. She squints her eyes because of the light and then looks at me.

"Hi. You want Santana right?" I nod and then I hear.

"Who's at the door?" Then Santana makes an appearance behind the girl.

"Hey baby." She says and hugs me. The girl walks away and I still don't utter any words. Who is that? Is she cheating on me? No she's not that stupid. Is she? No.

"Rach, you okay?" She asks.

"Who is that?" I ask .

"My cousin." She pulls me into the house and the girl is in a mirror in the living room, combing her hair. I notice she does look familiar. From a picture I've seen around Santana's house. I sigh in relief and shake my head at myself.

"Em?" She says and the girl turns around.

"This is Rachel. Rachel this is my cousin Emily." Emily smiles at me and says.

"You're Rachel? Nice to meet you. San talks about you non stop. Sorry about...being under dressed. I thought you were Puck." She walks over to me as she talks and now I see the resemblance to Santana. She's the cousin Santana told me everyone says they look like they could be sisters. They have the same complexion and some of the same features only Emily is taller. I look over to Santana and notice for the first time that she's half dressed too. She has on jeans but no shirt.

"Nice to meet you too." I say.

"Well I'm going to go shower." She says then leaves.

"Why are you half dressed?" I ask.

"I was in the middle of becoming fully dressed. Something wrong?" She asks and I shake my head.

"It threw you off when she answered the door?" Santana says as she grabs the shirt that's loosely hanging on her shoulder and she puts it on.

"Yes. I didn't think anyone else would be here."

"Well don't mind her. She'll be here for like a week at the most."

"Is she from Colombia? She doesn't have an accent." She shakes her head as she pulls the hair out of the back of her shirt.

"She's from Pennsylvania. She was in Colombia visiting my grandmother and I brought her back here. It's her summer before college and she just broke up with her girlfriend. I'm trying to take her mind off it."

"Oh. How old is she?"

"18." I nod and she walks to the mirror that Emily was just previously standing in front of.

"Going somewhere?" I ask.

"She hasn't seen my dad yet and my Tio, her dad, just got back here so we're going to see them. Wanna come?" She asks as she looks at me through the mirror.

"Um..."

"It's cool. I won't stay long and then we can hang out." I shake my head. It's been almost three months since Santana and I got together. I think it's about time I met her father.

"I'll go." I say and she turns and looks at me.

"Really?" I nod and she walks over to me then kisses me.

"Awesome. They're gonna love you." I hope so.

After Emily finishes getting ready, we go to Santana's fathers house. We talk as we drive to her fathers but I stop when I see this house. The outside is absolutely gorgeous and it's huge. This is probably the biggest house in Lima, if not Ohio. My house is big but this house makes my fathers look like a cardboard box. Santana parks and we all get out. She walks over to me and says

"You ready?" I stop looking at the house to look at her and nod.

She takes my hand and we walk in the house. You can hear Emily squeal in happiness and a rumble of a man's laughter, coming from somewhere in the back of the house. We walk through the living room and on to a patio, where everyone is. Noah smirks at me from his seat, Emily smiles at me and Santana's father and uncle look at me. I can't really tell which is her father because apparently her father is a twin.

"Papi, Tio, this is Rachel. My girlfriend." They both smile at me and start talking at the same time. I don't know what they're saying because it goes from English to Spanish but they sound happy as they both hug me. I giggle when the one with stubble, kisses my cheek and squeezes me tightly.

"It's very nice to meet you two." I finally get to say.

"Which one do you think is my dad?" Santana asks with an amused smirk on her face. I look at both men and then at Santana, Noah and Emily.

"I can't tell."

"Just guess." Either her uncle or father say.

"Um..." I pause and look one more time. There are some differences in their appearance but they are very subtle. Luckily I remember that Santana showed me a picture of her father sleeping because she thought it was funny. He had a scar on his neck and I notice he's the only one with it.

"You're Santos." I say as I point to the one on the left. They all smile and nod.

"How did you know?" He asks and I shrug.

"She's awesome. Told you papi." He nods and offers me a seat.

We sit on the patio, at a round glass table and talk. Santana hasn't let go of my hand since we got here and that comforts me. Her family seem to be very nice people. They were interested in me but not too much so that it was awkward. Santos and Rico told embarrassing stories about all of them from when they were kids and then started to talk about each other. The funniest one was when they told me about Santana going to see Santa one year. She was 4 and asked the man if he was really Santa. He said yes of course but she didn't believe him and punched him the face. I may not be an advocate for violence, but I had to see the humor in that. They're really silly but I think it went really well. Santana excused us and decided to give me a tour of the house and this house has everything.

"You've lived here your entire life?" I ask as we leave the bowling alley.

"Well since I was 4." We keep going and then she takes me to her room. Her walls are all black and she has posters everywhere.

"Black?" I say as I sit on her bed which also is black. She lies next to me and shrugs.

"I like it."

"But nothing good is associated with the color black. It's darkness, evil, death." She chuckles.

"Stop over analyzing my room. My house isn't black. I was a teenager."

"A dark teenager." I say playfully and she shakes her head.

"I'm happy you finally decided to come meet my dad." I nod and run my fingers through her hair.

"He's nice. Your family is nice."

"Wait until you meet the rest of them." She says and then there's a knock on the door.

"What?!" Santana yells and the door opens, showing a sad looking Emily. She walks in and closes the door.

"Can you get me something to drink?" Emily asks Santana.

"Why? You don't need to be drinking. What's wrong?" Emily sighs and sits on the bed.

"She text me."

"What did it say?" Santana asks and Emily hands her, her phone. We both read the text and Santana sighs.

"It's a box under my bed. Have at it."

"What? Santana that's not the solution." She looks at me as Emily retrieves the box with a few different bottles of alcohol.

"Well what do you suggest? The girl got cheated on." She says quietly.

"So? I got cheated on, you got cheated on. That doesn't mean being drunk will solve anything."

"It doesn't solve anything but it makes you feel a hell of a lot better." I shake my head and Emily takes a bottle and puts the box back.

"And why do you have a box of alcohol in your room?" I ask.

"It helped when I had problems. I don't even really drink."

"So is that what you'd do with our children? You'd let them get drunk because they have an issue?"

"What? No. We'd talk it out or some shit." She says and I glance at Emily as she takes a sip of the clear liquid. Santana sighs and takes the bottle from her.

"Hey!"

"Unless you want me to tell tio Rico what you're doing, shut up." She gets the top and puts it on the bottle then sits it on the floor.

"I'll just go ask Puck."

"And I'll kick your ass. Rachel's right. Alcohol doesn't fix anything. You need to talk to her Em so you can move on and if you have a thing for blonde chicks, I got people I could set you up with." Emily shakes her head and lays back on the bed.

"The only blonde I want is Hanna."

We spent almost an entire hour trying to console Emily because she did start crying. She eventually calmed down though and we all went to eat dinner. Santos had his chef make something I could eat and everyone, but Noah, decided not to eat meat. After dinner, Santana, Emily and I leave and go back to her house. Emily goes to Santana's guest room and I lie on her couch in the living room because I'm feeling a little nauseous.

**Santana's P.O.V**

I'm really glad Rachel decided to come to my dads. I'm not sure why she was hesitant but I don't really care now. She came and that's all that matters. I decided it would be a good idea to put on a movie. She said her stomach was bothering her. I hope she's okay though. I lie behind her on the couch and rub her stomach. This movie gives me the chance to think over a few things.

Rachel is going back to New York in a few weeks. The long distance thing isn't going to work for me. I need to see her so...since she didn't have a problem with me coming out there...I think I'll go with her. I mean I'm tired of Lima. I'm tired of the drugs and the killings and the fucking bounty on my head. Not being here can make all that go away. I want out but the issue is...how? It's fucking blood in, blood out and I'm not dying to get out of this. Maybe if I talk to Papi he'll be reasonable about this.

I could always run. Disappear one night but the first place they'd look would be wherever Rachel is. I'll just talk to my dad first then I'll go from there. I just don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to always be paranoid someone is going to kill me. I don't want to lie to Rachel anymore. I just want out. I want to be normal. Granted I'm like a millionaire, almost billionaire, but that doesn't matter, I just want to be able to live my life. I feel Rachel shift and I kiss her cheek.

"Feel better?" She shakes her head.

" I don't feel worse but I don't feel better."

"Nothing I can do?" She shakes her head again.

"Want me to take you home?"

"No. You want to get rid of me?" She says with a slight pout.

"What? Of course not. I just want you to feel better."

"And going home will help that?" She asks.

"Your dad is a doctor."

"Good point." I cuddle her and lay my head on her shoulder.

"When do you go back to New York?" I ask.

"Three weeks." Three weeks. I need more time than that.

"You have to go back?"

"Yes. Why don't you come with me? You could meet my friends and I could show you around. It would be fun."

"Don't get your hopes up. I don't know if I can."

"Why not?" I can't tell her its because we have shipment coming in.

"Dad needs me." She sighs.

"Santana, have you really thought about what will happen with us after I leave?"

"Yeah I have and I don't want to do the long distance thing." She sits up, forcing me to sit up with her.

"So you just want to end it?"

"No."

"Then what do you suggest we do?

"I don't know Rachel. I'm not saying that I'll never come out there. I told you I would, I just can't go with you when you leave."

"So when you do come, is it to visit or to stay?" She asks.

"Stay. I'll visit as often as I can before that though."

"But you just said you didn't want to do the long distance thing." She's right.

"Well I could do it for a little. Just until I'm there with you, which shouldn't take long." She nods and I kiss her nose.

"I love you." The words slip out before I can stop them and I feel my heart stop. Fuck! Did I really just say that?!

"You what?"

"Nothing." I say with a shake of my head and lie back down.

"That wasn't nothing Santana. You love me?" I sigh.

"It slipped. I didn't -"

"So you don't love me?" She asks. I can't answer that question so I don't. I remain quiet and try to look past her to the TV.

"Santana?"

"Look, I didn't mean to. Don't get all awkward, you don't need to say it ba-" My sentence is cut off with Rachel's lips pressed against mine. She moves on top of me and kisses me deeper, pulling my hair out of it's ponytail so she can thread her fingers though my hair. I place my hands on her hips and she pulls back with her forehead resting against mine.

"I love you too." She says softly.

"Really? No bullshit?" She smiles softly and nods.

"No bullshit." I kiss her again.

We watch movies pretty much for the rest of the day. Quinn and Brittany came over and Quinn was shamelessly flirting with Emily. I thought it was pretty funny though because when I told her she's 18, it all pretty much stops. Apparently Quinn just does not do younger people. Britt and Emily always have a good time together, ever since we were little they always loved hanging out together. Eventually all three of them go somewhere. I don't know where and I don't really care because now Rachel and I are alone. I hate that she still isn't feeling well though. I wonder if it was something she ate? She didn't want any medicine and she didn't want to eat so I carried her to my bed. We lie down until she falls asleep and I keep watching TV until I fall asleep.

We don't wake up until the next morning. I wake up with my arm wrapped around a pillow. Where is Rachel? I open my eyes and look around. She's not in here but then I hear the sink in my bathroom cut on and wait for her to come out. She walks out of the bathroom and slides under the cover with me.

"Good morning beautiful." She says.

"Morning. You feel better?" I ask and she nods.

"Much better. So what's the plan today?" She asks.

"Sleep. Since you feel better, sex, and then more sleep."

"Sex? I don't think that was in my plans for today." She says with a smirk.

"So I was thinking...I met your dad so...you ready to meet mine?" She asks.

"Yeah. If he's as cool as Dr. B, I should be fine." She gives me this smile that tells me...Dad #2 might be a little harder to impress.

"When do you want to meet him?" She asks.

"Not today. I just want you and I to be together." I wrap my arm around her and I nuzzle her neck.

"What about Emily?"

"What about her?"

"She's in your guest room."

"Don't care." I say as I start to fall back to sleep.

"I was supposed to hang out with Quinn today."

"Fuck Quinn."

"I'm sure you would be highly upset if I did that." I bite her neck and she pulls away from me.

"Why did you bite me?"

"Don't mention fucking Quinn. Let's go back to sleep."

"Stop being lazy." She says as she gently rubs my arm.

"I'm not. I just want to sleep with you."

"Well if all you want to do is sleep, I guess we don't have to have sex."

"Later." I say with a yawn following.

Rachel and I did go back to sleep. For the rest of the day, she and I just had a day in. We swam a little and played some games and then took a nap together. My baby said she was a little tired. We've been exchanging 'I love you's' all day just because we like the way it sounds. That sounds stupid but it's true. I thought Rachel would freak after I said that but I'm happy she loves me back. That is the best feeling in the world, to love someone and have them love you back.

There's no jealousy, possessiveness, controlling or cheating. We have what I never thought I'd have. A loving relationship and even though I'm happy right now, there's still this voice in the back of my head. It just keeps calling me a liar and is making me feel guilty about Rachel not knowing what I do. I'll tell her soon because I can't stand lying to her anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Santana's P.O.V**

Today I'm supposed to meet up with Motta. That bitch is really fucking hard to get in contact with and you would think as a supplier, it wouldn't be that hard. I talked to her as if I was interested in working for her. I didn't give her my real name, I said my name was Sabrina. She wants to meet on the other side of Lima in some Italian restaurant. I couldn't decide if going in alone was a bad or good idea but it's too late now. I do have my gun with me so hopefully nothing bad happens. I tell Emily to wait in the car and I walk into the restaurant and take off my sunglasses.

The place is completely deserted besides her and two big buff goons standing behind her. I walk towards her table and she looks up at me. The goons stiffen and both move a hand behind their back. Sugar holds her hand up, signaling for them to relax and their arms fall limp at their sides. I slide in the booth, opposite of her and fold my hands on top of the table.

"Sabrina? Very original Santana." I shrug.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"To talk business."

"Business? Is your pathetic family finally giving up?"

"The only pathetic person at this table is you." I say and she raises an eyebrow and goes to speak but I beat her to it.

"You're working with Hudson, who is pathetic. You work for an idiot."

"I don't work for anyone. Without me, he's nothing."

"Exactly. Now, I think we can work something out."

"You want my services?" She asks.

"More like...you lose Hudson and we'll pay you what he normally does." She folds her arms over her chest.

"Double and I want a date with your brother. Not that I couldn't get him without your help, I just figure since we're bargaining." She shrugs.

"So a date with Puck and double and all ties with Hudson are cut?" I ask and she nods.

"You got a deal Motta." I say and hold my hand out.

"I don't shake hands but you can shake Oscars if it makes you feel better." She says referring to one of the goons. I shake my head and put my glasses back on.

"We'll be in touch." I say and then get up and leave.

Her dating Puck could benefit us in the future but I doubt it'll go far, it doesn't have to though. That was step one and now Anderson is next. He's Hudson's right hand man, the brains behind all of this. He's another dealer. He's a fucking lunatic from what I hear too. He got his ass beat almost everyday for years because he was gay. When he got some money and respect as a drug dealer, he found all his previous tormentors and had them skinned. Then he poured acid all over their bodies and watched as they died. That is some sick twisted shit. I just pull a trigger and keep moving but this sicko actually watches his victims die. Maybe all the beatings fucked up his brain.

He'll be a lot harder to get to and there won't be any convincing him to work with us. He has an issue with Puck because once Puck saw him getting beat up and didn't help. He wants Puck dead and has attempted to kill him. Puck and I were out and he shot Puck in the leg once but I shot him in the arm before he could try to finish the job so he doesn't favor me either. He will have to be killed. I call my dad and let him know what happened and then I call Puck.

"**What the fuck San? You just agreed without even asking me?" **Puck complains. I groan and shake my head.

"Dude, it's one fucking date. You're acting like she said you had to marry her."

"**It doesn't fucking matter."**

"Why are you making a big deal out of this. It's not even real, just apart of the deal. Be happy I just got you someone you can fuck." He sighs into the phone.

"**Fine. What's the next step after this?"**

"Oh you'll like this. The next step is to kill Anderson."

"**About fucking time. I want to be the one to put the bullet through his fucking skull." **

"I already have a few people watching him. I'm thinking home invasion and you can take it from there."

"**Sounds good but isn't his house like crazy guarded?" **

"Yeah. Fucking cameras, motion detectors, alarms, gates, dogs, body guards. You fucking name it but I'll handle that."

"**Nice. Let me in on the plan when you figure everything out."**

"Yeah. We'll be at your house in like 5 minutes too."

"**We?"**

"Emily. Duh." She looks at me but I shake my head in dismissal.

"**Oh yeah, Alright." **He says and hangs up.

I get to his house a few minutes later and we just hang out. Rachel said she was busy today but didn't tell me what she was doing. By 7 I still haven't heard from Rachel. I call and text but nothing. I start to think maybe I should go by her fathers house to check on her but I start drinking. She's probably still busy. Puck calls some girls over and some of his friends so I do too and before I know it, it's a full blown party.

We haven't had a party in like years because...I don't really know, just never thought of it. It's like all of Lima at this fucking party. It's awesome. I'm just sitting, watching everyone dance and have a good time. Brittany is dancing with wheels, When did he get here? Anyway Puck is sandwiched between two girls dancing, and Emily is against a wall with Quinn grinding into her. When they start making out, I turn away and see Mike and Sam taking shots in the kitchen. I turn my head again and see Brittany coming towards me. She sits down and I take a swig of my beer.

"Where's Rachel?" Britt says into my ear.

"I don't know. She hasn't talked to me all day."

"What did you do?" She asks and I shrug.

"Nothing as far as I know. She said she was busy. Have you talked to her today?" She shakes her head.

"You sure she's okay?" I shrug this time.

"She won't return my calls or texts. I text her about this but do you see her anywhere?" Britt looks around the room for a minute before shaking her head no.

"Come and dance with me." She says and then stands and pulls my hand. I shake my head no but she pulls harder so I sigh and get up. She pulls me through some people and then when she finds a spot where we can both fit she starts dancing. I sway a a little to the music but mostly move my head to the beat and drink my beer. I start to get more into the song and dance a little more when Puck comes by and hands me another beer. I drink and dance and I notice the song switched and I'm not dancing with Britt anymore. Where the hell did she go? And who the hell is grinding on me? Short and brunette. Is this Rachel? .

I put my hand on the girls hip and grind back into her. She presses her back against my front and puts her hand on my neck. I sing along to the song and keep drinking my beer. I think the girl said something to me but I can't hear her over the music. I put my head closer to her face and she turns toward my ear.

"What's your name?" The girl says and grinds into me slower but with more pressure.

"Santana!" I hear from behind me, over the music. I turn around to see the actual Rachel and...she looks pissed. The girl disappears somewhere in the crowd and Rachel starts to walk toward me with determination. She grabs my hand and drags me through the crowd. When she finally stops I notice we're outside and she's standing in front of me. It'd be way easier to see her if she stopped moving...and there weren't so many of her.

"Santana!" She says again and I rub my eyes. Didn't help, still two Rachels.

"Can you like get me some water or something?" I ask.

"Really Santana? You're that drunk?" I hear her say but...I think I need to sit down. I look around and all I see is grass. I think that'll be comfy to sit on.

"Santana get off the ground!" God I'm tired. What did she just say?

"Rachel...Shh..." This grass is super comfy.

"Ugh!" I feel her pulling on my arm but I can't move. My body is like a thousand pounds right now and there's no way I'm moving. Not strong enough.

"This is ridiculous!" She huffs and I close my eyes. Wait I can't go to sleep. Rachel is gonna fucking kill me. Okay...just get up. Just...hey? Where did Rachel go?

"Rachel?" I call and look around. Where did she go? I blink a few time and I'm looking at the sky now. It's pretty and it's one of those clear nights with like no cl-

"Ah!" What the fuck?! I quickly stand up and wipe the water out of my eyes.

"What the fuck Rachel?!" I say as I look down at my soaked shirt.

"Sober now?!" She yells and throws the water bottle at my head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yell.

"What's wrong with me?! You were just all over some random girl in there!" Her arms flail in the air as she talks.

"We were fucking dancing!" I take my shirt off and wipe my face with the dry side of it. Jesus that was fucking cold.

"Dancing! Really Santana?!"

"Yeah really! Where the fuck have you been all day?! If anyone should be pissed, it should be me!" She scoffs and gives me a look that says you can't be fucking serious.

"So you can grind on anyone you like and I can't be mad but I don't text you or call for a few hours and you can be mad?"

"Yeah! You had me thinking you were mad at me or something."

"I told you I was busy!" She shouts. Then she takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"You know what? I don't even know why I came over here. Have a nice night Santana." She says and then starts to walk away but I catch up to her and grab her arm but she snatches it back and keeps walking.

"Rachel." I say as I follow her.

"You're acting like I fucked her or something. It was one fucking dance!" She stops.

"It's not the dance that I care about! You were out partying and having a good time while...Just go back to your stupid party!"

"You're not making any fucking sense right now and I'm the drunk one. Will you just talk to me? And actually TALK. I'm not fucking deaf but I will be by the end of this conversation." She sighs and looks at something behind me. I don't think she's looking at anything though, just avoiding eye contact with me.

"I'm not talking to you while you're intoxicated."

"Then let's go get some coffee and something to eat until I get sober. I'm mostly sober though thanks to your cold shower." She starts to walk to her car again and I follow.

"You're going to need to put your shirt back on." Great. We get back in her car and she drives us to a little diner. No one but us are here. Instead of me having to put on my wet shirt, Rachel gave me her hoodie. I really wanted to laugh at the pink tank top with Kermit the frog on it that she's wearing but I don't think that would be a good idea. I order a black coffee and a burger and fries then Rachel and I sit in a brief silence before she says

"I'm sorry about throwing that bottle at you." I shrug.

"I've had worse. At least it wasn't a knife." I say as the waitress comes back and pours my coffee. I take a sip of it and look back at Rachel.

"Are you mad at me for something? Like before the party. Why haven't I talked to you all day?" She sighs.

"I needed time to think."

"About what?" She sighs and plays with her fingers.

"About life. My life, your life." What?

"Are you thinking about breaking up with me?" She shakes her head.

"Then what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Don't curse at me." I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Will you just tell me what your problem is?"

"I'm not sure you're sober enough."

"I'm sober. Do I need to walk a fucking line for you?" I say annoyed. She glares at me slightly.

"The impromptu bath was enough." She shakes her head and looks back down at the table.

"How was the party?" She asks and I sigh. Apparently it might take her awhile to tell me what's going on.

"Fun. You should've came. Britt and I danced and I think Quinn is trying to fuck my little cousin." She raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I saw them dancing and then things got heated and they were making out. They're either fucking right now or Emily turned her down. It's probably the latter because she doesn't do one night stands."

"Is Emily like you?"

"Um...intersex?" She nods.

"Yep. We're the only two that I know of." She nods.

"How was your day?" She asks.

"How was yours?" She shrugs weakly and I sigh.

"I'm done beating around the bush." The waitress sits my food down and asks Rachel if she'd like anything. She declines and the woman walks away.

"What is going on?" I ask and I notice her hands are shaking. I put my hand over hers.

"Are you okay? Did something happen? Someone hurt you because I'll fucking kill them." She looks down at the table and shakes her head. I get up and sit next to her in the booth and wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"Baby what's wrong?" She looks up at me with a lone tear running down her cheek. I wipe it away with my thumb and she takes a shaky breath.

"Don't cry okay?" I kiss her forehead and rub her shoulder.

"I'm...pregnant." She says lowly and I'm pretty sure if we weren't alone, I wouldn't have heard it but I did.

"You...are?" She bites her lip and nods causing more tears to fall.

"That's why you're crying?" She nods again and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Are you scared?" I hold her tighter.

"Terrified." She says softly.

"I'm here. You're not alone baby."

"I know I just...this wasn't supposed to happen yet. I haven't even been in an off Broadway production yet."

"Having a baby won't stop you from being the star you inevitably will be. It just gives you more people to share it with. Me and the baby will be at every show, rooting you on." She sniffles and wipes her eyes.

"So...you're not mad about this?" She asks.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Don't tell me its -"

"No. Nothing like that. It's 100 percent yours, I can assure you." I nod.

"Okay. Then I'm happy, fucking ecstatic even."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. I didn't even know I could fucking have kids and now I'm actually having one with the woman I love. What could be better?" She lifts her head and looks at me.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it baby. I love you."

"I love you too." She gives me a watery smile and I kiss her.

"We'll be okay. I promise." She nods and lays her head back on my shoulder. I grab my plate and slide it over to me then eat a fry.

"You want some? You gotta keep my little guy strong."

"Little guy?" She says as she takes a fry.

"Yep. My little football player is in there cooking as we speak."

"No. Football is much to violent of a sport Santana."

"What? You will not deprive me of my dream to have my son in NFL."

"What if it's not a boy?"

"She'll be the first woman to make it to the NFL."

"What if she hates football?" She asks and I eat another fry.

"Gymnastics. She could be an Olympian." Rachel shakes her head with a small smile.

"You have set some high goals for your children."

"Go hard or go home." She chuckles and eats more of my fries.

"How far along are you?" I ask.

"Not very. I think it's 5 weeks maybe. I forgot the exact number."

"Cool. You went to the doctor because you haven't been feeling well?" I ask.

"Yes. It was just the symptoms. Headache, fatigue, morning sickness." Makes sense.

"I'm fucking excited. I can't wait for you to pop that thing out." She laughs.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to be a mami. For real this time. It's gonna be awesome."

"I'm happy you're happy about it. I was afraid you would be mad." I shake my head and kiss her cheek.

"I couldn't be mad. We're gonna be awesome parents."

We leave the diner and go back to my house. I'm happy as hell. I'm going to be a mom! After the shit with Alana I just figured it wasn't going to happen. I know Rachel wouldn't cheat on me. Life is fucking good right now. I want to tell the whole fucking world I'm having a baby but Rachel said I should calm down. She told me she was freaking out after she found out. She was just scared but now that she's told me, she feels a lot less scared. I'm glad this happened. Like yeah maybe it's way, way too early to be having kids but so what? She loves me and I love her and I love this baby so what's the worse that could happen?


	14. Chapter 14

**Santana's P.O.V**

"Have I told you how cute you look when you have on your glasses?" I ask as I lie next to Rachel, on my stomach. She's in my gray sweat pants and a white wife beater with my laptop in her lap.

"Don't think so." She says with a little smirk.

"It's like...sexy librarian." I say and she chuckles.

"Is that one of your kinks?"

"If I say yes can we role play?" She chuckles and shakes her head.

"Maybe."

"What are you doing anyway?" I ask as I move closer to her and wrap my arm around her waist.

"Sending an email." I move her shirt up slightly and kiss her hip.

"Almost done?" I ask. She closes the laptop and takes her glasses off, sitting both of them on the nightstand by my bed. She turns on her side and lies down with me then wraps her arm around my neck.

"Done now."

"Good. So how are we feeling right now? Little man bothering you?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I feel fine."

"Then one last question."

"What?"

"Why are you still dressed?" She laughs.

"I could ask you the same thing." I raise my eyebrow.

"You're up for sex?" I ask and she nods.

"Are you _up_ for sex?" She says. I push at her hip until she lies on to her back. I move on top of her and she opens her legs, allowing me to settle between them.

"I will be." I say as she wraps her arms around my neck. I lean my forehead against hers and look in to her eyes.

"I love you." She smiles and pecks my lips.

"I love you too." I kiss her, nipping her bottom lip gently. She tugs at the hem of my shirt and I lift up slightly so she can pull it off. She takes my bra off, following my shirt and then pushes me onto my back and kisses down my collar bone, between the valley of my breasts and gently drags her teeth along my breast. She slowly licks around my nipple before gently sucking it. I try to maneuver out of my pants because they're too uncomfortable now.

"Mm fuck." I moan when Rachel slides her hand down my boxers and grabs my dick, stroking it slowly. I pull her shirt over her head in one swift motion and roll her onto her back. I suck her neck and slide her sweat pants down and discover she has on no panties. Nice.

"Baby no." No? She pushes me to my back again and pulls my pants and boxers off, removing her jogging pants completely also. She crawls up my body and kisses my lips.

"I want to be on top." She grips my dick at the base and slides it between her pussy lips, making it slick with her juices. I rest my hands on top of her thighs as she leans forward on her hands. She starts to move her hips back and forth, teasingly rubbing her wet pussy against my dick.

"Stop teasing me." She leans into my neck and licks from my neck to my ear.

"Why?" She whispers before sucking my earlobe into her mouth. I can't take it. I slide my dick into her entrance and she gasps loudly.

"Santana!" It comes out as a cross between shout and a moan. She puts her hands on my shoulders and lowers her hips until I'm completely inside her.

"Jesus." I moan and she bites her bottom lip as she slowly starts to rock her hips back and forth.

"You're so big." She moans and I grab her ass as she starts to move her hips faster.

"You love it don't you?"

"Mmmmhm." She moans and starts to bounce slightly while rolling her hips faster.

"You feel so fucking good baby." I say as I lean forward and suck her nipple into my mouth. She leans back and I hold her by her lower back as she continues to ride me.

"Ohhh Santana." She bites down onto my neck and I grab her hips, holding her down as I thrust up into her.

"Fuck yes." I moan. She pushes me back down on the bed and rides me harder, more determined to reach her climax. I match her pace and she moans louder.

"Oh yes, I'm so close." As she rides me I feel her walls getting tighter, like she's flexing her muscles or something and god it feels too good. I rub her clit and grip her thigh tighter as I get closer to my orgasm.

"Fuck Rachel." A few more thrusts and I completely come undone, feeling and hearing Rachel following right after. She digs her nails into my shoulders as she cums and then lies on top of me after coming down from her high. We lie there, sweaty and breathless and wrapped up in each other until my phone rings. No way I'm getting that.

"Your phone is ringing." Rachel says from her spot in my neck.

"Who gives a shit? Not important." I say.

"It could be. You should check it."

"Yeah, later." She shakes her head.

"I'm tired."

"I bet you are." I say with a chuckle.

"Take a nap. We have a few hours before I go meet dad number two." Rachel told her fathers she was pregnant before telling me so it's like mandatory that I meet them now. They want to meet my family too but I figured it would be better to start with me first. Since I already know one dad, the second shouldn't be too hard. He'll probably like me just as much as Dr. Berry does.

"I know. Are you nervous?" She asks me as she draws random patterns on the inside of my wrist.

"Nope. If Dr. B likes me then your other dad probably will too."

"Daddy...is a little harder to please. He's overprotective."

"I'm not scared. What's he going to do? Shoot me?" She doesn't respond to that but says.

"He'll have to at least tolerate you since you'll be around for a while." I can't figure out if I should be offended by that so I shake my head and roll my eyes.

"I'm awesome and undoubtedly the best looking person you've dated." She scoffs.

"You haven't seen everyone I've dated." I shrug and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Don't have too. I know I look better."

"Anyway -" She stops talking as her phone rings then gets up to get it. She reads a text and sighs.

"What's wrong?" I ask and she turns towards me.

"Daddy has to go to work so you can't meet him for lunch today." Cool.

"We can try again tomorrow baby. Or another day." She nods and then my door opens.

"Oh! Sorry!" Emily says as quickly closes my door again. Rachel looks terrified that Emily just saw her naked and I can't help but laugh.

"It's not funny!" She says and then goes into my bathroom. I get up and put my bra and boxers back on and open the door to see Emily still standing there.

"You have to start knocking." I say and she nods.

"Sorry. Puck is here."

"Why?" I ask and she shrugs. I walk out the room and past her. I go to the kitchen because that's always where Puck is. He's in the middle of making a sandwich when I walk in and he nods his head to me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Make sure Rachel didn't kill you. She looked pissed yesterday." I shrug and sit at the table.

"She's pregnant." Puck stops what he's doing and looks at me seriously.

"And it's yours this time?" I nod.

"Are you sure?" He asks as Emily walks in.

"Sure about what?" She asks as she goes to the refrigerator. Why is she so...happy today?

"Rachel's prego." Puck says and I roll my eyes. Emily gasps and looks back at me.

"Seriously? And it's yours this time?" I nod and she squeals excitedly and comes to hug me.

"Congratulations!" She practically yells in my ear. I roll my eyes and say thanks before she pulls back from the hug.

"Why is Santana being congratulated?" Rachel asks and Emily hugs her excitedly.

"You told them?" Rachel asks and I nod.

"It's hers right? Don't lie." Puck says and Rachel scoffs.

"Yes. I am not that kind of person." Puck shrugs.

"Just checking. Congrats then and it better be a boy." Puck says as he goes to hug Rachel.

"How far along?" Emily asks.

"Not very. Few weeks." I say.

"Did you tell papi?" Puck asks and I shake my head.

"I'll tell him so you two keep your mouths shut." Emily nods and Puck shrugs. Rachel sits next to me and we hear a door open. Puck pulls his gun out and aims it towards the hallway we all look to see a blonde scurry out of Emily's room and into the bathroom. We all look at Emily and she turns away.

"Who the hell is that?" I ask and she shrugs.

"You slept with her?" Puck asks and Emily blushes.

"What's with all the questions?" Emily says at the same time Rachel says

"Why did you pull out a gun? Does all your family members carry firearms? I do not want that around our child!"

"Calm down. No more guns Puck but I'm more concerned about the blonde in my bathroom. Emily." I say and she shakes her head.

"It's not a stranger." What the hell does that mean? The bathroom door opens again and

"Brittany?!" Puck and I yell at the same time. She gives us a confused look and then says

"What? Why are you guys so loud?" She walks into the kitchen and goes to into my refrigerator.

"You slept with Em?" I ask as Britt pours herself a glass of orange juice. She glances at Emily and then takes a sip of her juice.

"How the hell did...nevermind. Rachels pregnant Britt and it's really mine so you don't have to ask." I say and Britt hugs Rachel and starts to talk to her. I take this time to pull Puck out of the room and into the living room.

"So you're really gonna be a mother?" Puck says and I nod.

"Are you going to do what you tried to do last time?" He asks and I nod.

When I found out about Alana being pregnant I was thinking about quitting the business. I only told Puck though and he said he'd help me try to convince dad.

We both know that my father will be pissed about me trying to leave. I'm basically the backbone of this whole thing. He will probably try to say that he had two kids and stayed in the business but Puck and I were exposed to shit I will never expose my kids to. I knew how to kill someone and get rid of the body properly by the time I was 10. No kid should know that. Hell no one should know that.

"When do you plan on telling dad?" He asks and I sigh.

"Rachel leaves in three weeks. I figure if we can kill Finn, he'll be cool with me leaving."

"So you want to kill him in three weeks?" I nod.

"What if that doesn't happen?"

"Then I'm still leaving. Rachel is pregnant. I can't keep doing this. I could die or go to jail and leave her alone with a baby." Puck nods.

"Any plans in mind?" I shake my head.

"How about you just talk to Papi? He might be pissed but might understand if you tell him about the baby." Puck may be right. My father can be reasonable at times so maybe the happiness of a grandchild will make him even more reasonable. Maybe.

"I'll talk to him today." Puck nods and we go back in the kitchen.

We try to get more out of Emily and Britt but they won't budge. But I think I saw them kiss before Brittany left. After Britt left, Puck took Emily with him and Rachel and I got ready to leave. She said she had to go to her fathers and then we'd meet up later to go see a movie. This gives me a chance to go talk to my dad.

When I get to my fathers he's watching a movie. I sit next to him and steal some of his popcorn.

"Hello Santana." He says.

"Hey. So I got some news." He pauses the movie and cuts the lights on then looks at me.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Rachel's pregnant and yes it's mine."

"You're sure?" He asks.

"Yep." I eat some more popcorn and he smiles widely.

"That's terrific Santana! Are you happy?" I nod.

"Very." He sits next to me and then hugs me with one arm.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"How far?"

"About a month." He nods.

"So I need to tell you something else." He turns towards me, smile still in place.

"Rachel's going back to New York and I want to go with her." He nods.

"Okay."

"I want out of the business." His smile drops.

"Why?" He asks as he looks at me seriously.

"I'm going to be a mother. Rachel needs me. I can't keep doing this."

"I was a father and still did my job."

"And exposed Puck and I to stuff we shouldn't have seen. You were a good dad but I don't want to be the parent you were. I don't have to be that. I can't do this papi, I can't." I say and he stands up. He goes over by the table and picks his cigar up out of the ashtray.

"Eight months. That baby doesn't come for another eight months."

"You expect me to keep doing this for another eight months? More like three weeks."

"Three weeks?! I can't replace you in three weeks Santana! I need you here!" He yells. Ugh fuck.

"I have a life too papi!"

"And you chose this life Santana!" I stand and sigh.

"And now I choose to leave it! I'm not going to be like you!" He squints his eyes and stares at me.

"And how exactly is that?"

"A bitter lonely person. You're bitter because mom left you. She left you because you were to greedy to give up this business. You lost your happiness because you chose this life. I don't give a fuck about the money! I want out!"

"Well it doesn't work like that Santana! You are mine. My employee until I decide that you aren't! Do you understand?" He's standing directly in my face now. I turn around and leave. Fuck this shit. I'll do whatever the fuck I want. I just have to be cautious.


	15. Chapter 15

**Santana's P.O.V**

"Antonio?"

"No."

"Juan?"

"No."

"Selena?"

"No." Ugh.

"Why are you so hard to please?" I ask and Rachel shrugs. She and I are lying on my couch, her on top of me. We started talking about baby names and she's said no to everything I've said. It's been a few days now and I still don't have an idea as to how I'm going to leave. Dad has been watching me and keeping tabs on everything I do. He actually has someone following me around which is really fucking annoying. Rachel noticed once and I had to convince her we weren't being followed.

I think he thinks I'm just going to run. That's a bad idea since he knows I'd be going to New York. I'm surprised he handled the news that well. I thought he'd threaten my life or Rachel's. My dad can be the nicest person in the world but when he's serious, he doesn't care about anything or anyone. He sees me leaving as him losing money and that just can't happen in his eyes. I know what I'm going to do though. I'll stay here for a month or two, until I kill Hudson and then I'm gone. I have enough money and I can always get a job if I need to but I doubt it. I don't want to leave Rachel alone while she's pregnant.

We've been talking and decided to get a place together. She's going to tell her roommate that I'll be staying with them for a little and then we're going to get our own place. Puck told me he's been trying to talk to dad about it but he doesn't want to hear it. Puck has been relaying anything dad wants me to do since I'm not talking to him. Tonight is the night we kill Anderson. Everything is set up and it's time to make our move. He just got back from a trip somewhere so he has to be tired. Perfect time to strike.

"Your phone is ringing." Rachel says and I feel the vibration of my phone in my pocket. I slide my phone out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hello?"

"**Rachel's pregnant?"** Quinn says. I haven't heard from her in awhile. I've called her but she never picks up and hardly ever texts me back.

"Yeah. Where the hell have you been?" I ask. Rachel looks at me, asking who it is with her eyes and I mouth that it's Quinn to her. She nods and lays her head on my chest.

"**You're serious?" **Quinn asks.

"Duh. Why would I make that up?" She sighs and says

"**You're...what is wrong with you?! How do you not use a condom?!" **What in the hell?

"What is you're problem?" Rachel lifts her head and looks at me curiously.

"**How could you be so stupid?! You and Rachel haven't even been together 6 months you idiot! And now you get her pregnant?! Do you even think with the head on top of your body?!" **I hang up the phone. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with her and I don't care enough to find out.

"What was that about?" Rachel asks and I shrug.

"Quinn just flipped because I got you pregnant." Rachel furrows her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Yeah. She was pissed."

"Why?" She asks and I shrug.

"Are you sure nothing ever happened between you two?" I nod.

"Did you two have something going on?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Honestly Santana, no one nightstands? Or anything?"

"No. I've never kissed, fucked, gotten a blowjob, handjob -"

"I get it." Rachel says interrupting me with a roll of her eyes.

"I think she likes you."

"Why do you think that?" Rachel asks. She folds her hands over my chest and rests her chin on them.

"Did she just call and yell at you? No."

"Maybe you're right. I'll talk to her." I nod and wrap my arms around her waist.

"So is Emily staying for awhile?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah. She doesn't start school until September and asked if she could stay here until then. She can have the fucking house if she wants it."

"Language and that's kind of you." I shrug.

"My life in Lima is almost over so I don't see why not." Rachel nods.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Why not?"

"Business." I say and she sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Of course." She gets off of me and sits on the other couch.

"You're mad?" I ask and she doesn't answer.

"I can't help that I have to work Rachel." I say as I get up and sit next to her.

"I know, it's just that I wanted to be with you tonight." I wrap my arm around her shoulders and kiss her cheek.

"You can have me until 9." Rachel sighs and lies her head on my shoulder.

"Okay."

I guess this 'business' stuff is starting to annoy Rachel. I don't blame her because we've hardly spent anytime together in these last few days because of my dad. Tonight though, is all my fault. I've been planning this and I have to take this opportunity. I can't just let it slip by.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I don't understand why Santana has had to work so much lately. Normally it's only a few days a week but now it's constant. I wonder if her father is upset about me being pregnant. Or maybe business has just picked up and they're a lot more busy. I'm not sure but something doesn't seem right. Since Santana told me she told her dad about the baby, she's been on edge. She told me they argued but she wouldn't tell me what it was about though I think it was about the baby.

Santana insisted that I stay at her house with Emily. I don't mind because Emily is very good company but I think Santana just wanted me to stay at her house because she feels bad for leaving. Emily is really fun to be around is incredibly nice. She didn't mind watching _Funny Girl_ with me and actually seemed interested in it. Santana only tolerates it because she knows I love it. After the movie ends I let Emily pick a movie. I eat some pretzels as I wait for her to pick a movie when I hear her giggle at something.

"What's so funny?" I ask and she walks over to me and shows me the case to _Scarface_. I take it from her and she goes to put another movie in.

"What's funny about this?"

"I know you've had to heard Santana refer to herself as the female him before." She says as she puts the movie in. She laughs again and comes to sit next to me.

"I told her tio Santos is more like Scarface and she's just another person that works for him." I furrow my eyebrows and look at her.

"How is Santos like Scarface?" She looks at me a little confused and then chuckles lightly.

"You know, the money, power, drugs. We're all kind of living a mobster movie. Well not me because I'm not in the family business and don't plan to be but yeah." What is she talking about? Drugs?

"So...are you saying...wait, a mobster movie?"I ask and she nods.

"Yep. I don't agree with all the drugs but I can't really stop them." She picks up the DVD remote and plays the movie.

"So Santana sells drugs?" Emily shrugs.

"Not really. She never told you what she did?"

"Not fully." I say and clench my jaw to control my anger.

"Oh. Well she's like...she manages the money and gets rid of threats."

"Threats?" She nods.

"Other drug dealers, snitches, stuff like that."

"As in killing people?" Emily shrugs.

You have got to be kidding me. Santana...a drug dealer. That...just...she lied to me! All this time! How could she do this to me?! I don't...Ugh! I don't even know what to do! I get up from the couch and leave. I hear Emily calling me and following me but I keep walking. This is just too much to take in right now.

**Santana's P.O.V**

Anderson has no taste in music at all. I'm standing in his living room with Puck and I happen to see a few of his CD's. It's just horrible.

"San." Puck calls me and I turn my head to him.

"Cut the fucking flashlight off." I roll my eyes and sit on the couch.

"Dude. Why the hell do I have to? I'm not going to blow our cover. We don't even have a cover." We're sitting in his living room with the light off. That's it.

"So? We gotta make sure we do this right."

"We will. There's no way he'll live today so relax." Puck doesn't say anything and sits next to me. A few guys are outside and are going to take out Anderson's guards when they get here. Then we take him out when he comes in.

"I think I heard a car." Puck says and stands. I make sure my gun is off the safety and wait. After a few minutes we hear the door open and a few voices. I'm guessing it's Anderson and his guards. In a few . minutes I should hear bodies dropping. Just a few more...oh wait. Sounds like it's showtime. I hear hurried footsteps up stairs and see Puck round the corner. I get up and follow and in the hall are three men lying on the ground, dead. Perfect.

"Should we go upstairs?" Puck asks and I shrug.

"Your call." I say and he starts to ascend the stairs. I follow behind him and when we reach the top, I stop and tell Puck to check the rooms down the hall and I'll check the other end. I walk to a room at the very end of the hall and open the door. I find the light switch on the wall by the door, and switch on the lights.

It's just a normal bedroom. It's big as hell but nothing is out of the ordinary. I start to move more into the room and search. I look in the bathroom, under the bed, behind doors, the closet and he's nowhere to be found. I leave back out to go to another room when I hear Puck call my name. I walk down the hall to where I heard him and turn into a room where I see him pointing his gun at Anderson. Blaine has his hands up and looks like he wants to cry but he's trying to stay strong. I chuckle and Puck looks at me.

"What?" He says and I shake my head.

"What are you going to do now?" I ask.

"What we came to do." He looks back at Blaine and grips his gun tighter. I lean back against the wall and wait for the inevitable.

"Any last words?" I ask and Blaine glares at me.

"Killing me won't save you. Finn wants you dead and he'll stop at nothing until that happens. You and your father and your piece of shit brother will die by the end of this."

"Doubt it." I say and Blaine snickers.

"You think it's that easy? I'm not the one you should be worried about. I'm just in the business. Finn has the vendetta."

"Don't try to turn this shit around." Puck says.

"It's the truth. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead already. I just like the money." Blaine says.

"Well either way you're going to die because you're not an asset to us. Puck pull the trigger." I say and he does so.

"That ends that." I say as Blaine's body hits the floor.

"Felt good. Let's get the boys and get out of here." Puck says and I nod.

Since we made it look like a robbery we don't have to clean up anything, we all just go our separate ways. I can't wait to go home and cuddle up with Rachel. I wonder if she's awake. If she is I might try to get her to do more than cuddling. When I get home I don't see Rachel's car in the driveway so I'm a little confused. I call her but get no answer. Emily isn't even in my house so I can't ask her. I guess I'll call her back tomorrow and just go to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Santana's P.O.V**

What the hell is up with Rachel? I've been calling her since I got up and I know she got them. I know she's awake too because she always is before me. Maybe she's busy this morning or she's mad I didn't stay with her yesterday. Maybe the hormones are starting already. Damn. That was hell when I was with Alana, it just enhanced her crazy. I think I'll go over there and talk to her. Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I hang up my phone and sit it on the kitchen table as Emily walks in.

"Good morning." She says with a smile on her face. Did she even come here last night?

"When did you get in?" I ask as she walks to the refrigerator.

"Around 10 this morning." It's 11.

"Must have been when I was in the shower because I didn't hear the door open. Where were you?" I ask. She gets a glass of water and sits across from me.

"With Brittany." She takes a sip of her water.

"Doing what?" I ask and she shrugs.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" I ask.

"Nothing. We're just figuring some things out."

"Like what?"

"How we feel about each other." I scrunch my face in confusion.

"I thought you were all heartbroken over that Hanna chick?" Emily nods.

"Yeah but I have to move on. This isn't the first time she's cheated on me. It's complicated. I've had a crush on Britt for a long time and now I can actually do something about it."

"If this is a rebound thing I will kick your ass. You may be my cousin but I won't let anyone hurt Britt." Emily shakes her head and looks me in my eyes.

"It's not a rebound. I wouldn't hurt Brittany and right now we're just figuring out where to go from here."

"So you did sleep together?" I ask and she nods.

"It wasn't supposed to happen. Actually I almost slept with Quinn." I feel my eyebrows rise and she continues.

"At the party, she was all over me but it was weird."

"How was it weird?" Emily sighs and bites her lip. It's like she's trying to piece her words together.

"We went up to one of Puck's rooms and starting making out. Things went a little further and she starting moaning...your name." My name? Um what?

"What the hell?" I say and Emily nods.

"My thoughts exactly. I stopped and she wanted me to keep going but she kept saying your name. I thought it was because she was drunk and you and I do look a like so she might have gotten confused. I tried to get her to understand that I wasn't you and she flipped. She yelled at first but then she started crying."

"Crying?" Em nods again.

"She started talking about why she wasn't good enough for you and why she wasn't pretty enough or smart enough. It was hectic. She eventually just left and I went after her but I couldn't find her. I ran into Britt and asked her if she could take me back to your house. By then I was sober but Brittany wasn't so I drove and we got here then she said she wanted to go back to the party but I didn't want her driving so I got her to sober up but she didn't leave. We ended up watching movies and talking and then one thing led to another and..."

"Wait, so you two had sex while you were sober?"

"Yeah. A few times." Whoa. Did not see that coming. I thought it was drunken sloppy sex that probably happened once before they both passed out, but this? Total shock.

"Wow." I say while I try to wrap my head around this.

"So were you with her these past few days?" I ask and she nods.

"Yeah, except the hour I spent with Rachel yesterday before she left." I nod.

"So you both have feelings for each other?" Emily nods and takes another sip of her water.

"Well I'm glad you're moving on. You two will probably be good for each other." Emily and Brittany. Hm. I'm all for it. Brittany has never said she liked Emily but I could always tell she did, just a little. Maybe this will be good.

"Why did Rachel leave yesterday?" I ask and Emily shrugs.

"No idea. We were just talking and she got up and left." That's weird.

"She didn't say why? Or bye? Or anything?" I ask and Em shakes her head.

"Maybe something happened. She's not answering my calls. Was she mad or anything before she left?"

"I don't think so. She didn't seem like she was mad." I nod and get up from the table.

Something isn't right. I feel it and Rachel has been clingy since she told me she was pregnant, not that I'm complaining, so I don't get why she's not answering. I just hope nothings wrong.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I barely slept at all last night. I'm so angry and disappointed and I feel betrayed but it all makes sense now. The guns, how she would leave the room if she got a certain call. All the 'business' trips. Is she selling drugs in other countries and states? She's been lying to me from the beginning. How can I trust her? And now I'm pregnant with her child, forever tying me to her and her family. I can't do this. I will not have my child associated with drug dealers, murderers, criminals.

Her continuous calling isn't making anything any better. I know she doesn't know I know. No one knows I know and I don't want to talk to her because...I don't know what to say. How hadn't I seen this before? I guess it's because no one suspects the person they're with to be a drug dealer. I wish she would have been honest in the beginning. I wouldn't be put in this situation but then I wouldn't have been given the chance to fall in love with her and really get to know her. I don't know.

I just...I'm so confused and I need someone to talk to, that's why I'm so happy Quinn agreed to have breakfast with me. Or at least let me come over for breakfast. Her parents are already out and she made me breakfast. Since I got here she's been a little weird though. It's probably because she knows I'm pregnant and we've yet to talk about it. We might as well get it over with because I really need a friend right now and with this tension, she won't be of any help.

"Thank you for letting me come over." I say to Quinn. She gives me a small smile and eats a piece of her bacon.

"You know I'm pregnant." I say and she nods slowly.

"Yeah. Santana told you about my phone call?" She asks cautiously and I nod.

"Why were you so upset?" I ask and she sighs and runs her hand through her hair.

"Because...it doesn't seem too soon to you? You guys haven't been together long, you're still really young and...how are you going to support a baby? I mean I know San can support a baby but what about your dreams of Broadway? A kid will ruin that."

"Quinn, things happen. We didn't plan on me getting pregnant. She wasn't even sure she could have kids but it happened and we have to deal with it. I'll still make it to Broadway and I don't doubt that." I say and Quinn sighs and nods.

"Sorry." I nod and place my hand on top of her hand that's resting on the table.

"It's fine." She nods.

"So what's wrong with you? I've noticed you've been in your head for a while." Quinn asks and I move my hand from hers and look down at the table.

"What's wrong Rachel?" I sigh.

"I found out something about Santana."

"What?" Quinn asks.

"She's a criminal." Quinn frowns confused.

"San has never been arrested. Puck has though." I shake my head.

"She's a drug dealer." Quinn laughs.

"What? It's San." I look at her seriously as she laughs and I wait for her to stop.

"You're serious?" She asks and I roll my eyes.

"Of course! Why would I make that up?" She shakes her head.

"But...how did you find that out?"

"Emily mistakenly told me." Quinn scratches her head and looks at her plate, confused.

"You're sure it wasn't a joke or something?" I groan and she shakes her head again.

"Okay. So you're mad she lied to you?" I nod.

"Why the hell didn't she tell me that? Does Puck do it too?"

"Well Emily didn't mention him but I believe so."

"What the hell? That's just...wow." Quinn says and I nod.

"I don't know what to do."

"Have you talked to her?" I shake my head.

"I don't know what to say to her. She's lied to me for months. I'm carrying her child and I still didn't know. I don't think she would have ever told me."

"You don't know that. Are you thinking of breaking up with her?" Quinn asks and I shrug. I don't want to end our relationship but I will not put my child in that predicament.

"Maybe you should break up." Quinn says and I look at her.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because she lied to you. She's in the drug world and anything could happen if she has enemies. Someone could try to kill you or your kid or her. It's dangerous." She's right. Anything could happen.

I nod and we continue to talk. While we talk I get more and more phone calls and texts from Santana but I'm still not ready to talk to her. I know what I have to do now though. To protect my child, I have to break things off with Santana. I can't be with someone who ruins peoples lives and kills people. She's all the things I hate in the world but I still love her.

**Santana's P.O.V **

Rachel wasn't at her fathers. I called and asked Britt if she talked to her but she said no. I called Quinn and she didn't answer, no surprise. I think I need to talk to her too though. If what Emily said is true then Quinn has feelings for me. I feel like I need to tell her that I don't feel the same so she can try to move on. Maybe, if it weren't for Rachel and her fucking Puck, we could have tried it but I can't be with someone who fucked my brother. That's gross.

I'm worried as hell now. I even called her dad and he didn't know where she was. I can't think of anywhere she'd be and I'm starting to freak out. What if something happened to her? I know she's...dated...Hudson but what if he took her to get to me? I'll fucking kill him! Okay. I just need to calm down. I'm probably over reacting. Yeah, that's it. She'll call me at moment and she'll be okay. She's fine. I bring my knees up to my chest and lie on my side on my couch. It's only been 3, maybe 4 hours. She's fine. As I close my eyes to relax I hear my doorbell. I go answer it and it's Rachel.

"Where the hell have you been?" I say as I go to hug her but she stops me by putting her hand on my chest.

"What's wrong?" I ask and she glares at me. What did I do?

"I'm going back to New York earlier. I don't want you to come." What?

"Why not? Why are you leaving earlier?"

"I don't want to get in the way of your business. Don't you have some drug to grow or make? Some meth addict is probably just itching for your stuff." Oh shit...how the...fuck!

"Rachel I can explain."

"Explain what? How you lied to me? How you made me think you were someone you aren't? Because in reality you're a lying criminal! Who kills people, whether it be intentional or not!" She balls her fists at her sides and clenches her jaw.

"Keep your voice down." I grab her arm to guide her in the house but she snatches it away.

"Do not touch me." She says as she angrily walks past me and into the house. I close the door and sigh.

"Rachel I know I lied but nothing else about me is a lie." She scoffs.

"I'm sure. So the guns were for?"

"Protection. I told you that."

"Protection against who?"

"People."

"Give me a real answer!" She yells and I scratch my head.

"People who might want me dead." Rachel shakes her head and looks at the ground.

"How did you find out?" I ask.

"Emily. She talked about it not knowing I had no idea what you really did." Damn it Em. I nod and Rachel stares at the ground.

"I'm done with you Santana. I can't do this."

"You're just dumping me?"

"Don't say that like I don't have a good reason! You're a drug dealer and I will not subject myself or my child to that!" Tears are sliding down her cheeks right now and she angrily wipes them away with her fists.

"There's nothing I can do to fix this?" I ask. Rachel takes a minute to breath and wipe her tears before calmly saying.

"Stop."

"Stop?" She nods.

"Give up this life. You're smart, beautiful and talented. You can do so many things with your life." I sigh and lean back against the door.

"It's not that easy."

"Why isn't it? Just stop."

"I can't just stop Rachel." I say softly and she looks at me. She walks closer to me but still keeps a fair distance between us.

"Do you love me?" She asks.

"Of course I do."

"Do you love this baby?" What kind of questions are these?

"Yes."

"Then you'll stop if you want to be a part of our lives." I stand up and look at her confused.

"Are you saying you're leaving me and I can't see my kid?"

"If I have to go to court for full custody, I will." You have got to be fucking kidding me.

"Can I at least have some time?" She scoffs again and moves past me opening the door.

"If you really love me, you wouldn't need any time." Then she walks out. I follow but stop before I get to her car. I know it's a lost cause. She won't listen to anything I have to say. I won't let this ruin my life. She can't take my kid from me, I won't let that happen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Santana's P.O.V**

Someone just...kill me. Rachel isn't talking to me. She hasn't talked to me in the past week. Emily has been all over me because of her guilt but I just want to be alone. Puck told my dad about what's going on so he's backed off a little. He's been wanting to talk to me but fuck him. He'll just try to tell me some bullshit I don't care to listen to. He's the reason this shit even happened. Maybe not all of it but he's the main reason I can't quit. Dad might actually try to kill me if I leave.

Rachel might already be back in New York for all I know. I wish she would just let me know she's okay. I don't want to call Quinn and Brit hasn't talked to Rachel in days. I don't know what to do with myself. I've just been sitting here, on my couch watching shit TV. I get up to use the bathroom when I hear someone knock on my door. It's Puck.

"Come in!" I yell and he opens the door. I go to the bathroom and I can hear him walking around.

"You're not in there slitting your wrists are you?" He must be standing outside the door.

"Do you think I would have let you in if I were? Dumbass."

"Whatever. Hurry the hell up." I hear him walk away and I finish up in the bathroom then walk out. I go straight to the kitchen because that's where he always seems to be and not to my disappointment, there he is.

"Why are you here?" I ask as I sit on the counter.

"Food...and to see if you were okay." I sigh and fold my arms over my chest.

"I was thinking, what do you think about faking your own death?" Puck says.

"What?"

"Hear me out. We fake your death, you, Rachel and the baby go live in like Guam and I visit from time to time." I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"No. Just no and if that's what you come up with when you think, do me a favor and don't." Puck rolls his eyes.

"Dude I'm not gonna let you lose another kid. You're my kid sister and I have to help."

"I'm not your kid anything idiot...but thanks for trying I guess." I say with a sigh. Puck nods and says

"Dad won't let you go now. He figured since Rachel is leaving with the baby, he doesn't need to let you go." What? You have got to be fucking kidding me!

"There's no way in hell I'm not leaving! Has he completely lost it?!" I shout.

"You need to talk to him and I have more bad news." Just fucking great.

"What?"

"Anderson is alive." What? How do you take a bullet to the head and live?

"How?"

"I don't know but he's not dead. I was thinking I would go finish the job tonight." I shake my head.

"That's murder Puck. We can't make that look like anything else."

"Damn, you're right."

"They're going to retaliate." Puck says.

"Duh. Now get out." He gives me that confused look and I repeat myself.

"Why do I have to leave?" He asks.

"Because I said so."

"You need to get laid or something. You were way less bitchy when you were fucking Rachel." I glare at him and he holds his hands up in surrender.

"I'm just saying. You have to stop being all sad and bitchy. Things will work out, I mean when she pops that kid out she'll be begging for your help, you know the Lopez kids are bad as hell." I lightly chuckle and shake my head.

What if she does have the baby without me? I don't want that to happen. I want to be there when it's born. Would she really do that though? I know she's mad right now but I can still fix this. I just...don't know how yet. Ugh. I go back and lie on my couch and the door bell rings. Damn it.

"Come in!" I yell and the door opens.

"Did you just give up on life?" Quinn says as she closes the door behind her. I roll my eyes and want to be irritated with her being here but this might be a good thing.

"Yep. I gave up on life around the same time you dropped off the face of the planet." Quinn rolls her eyes and sits next to me.

"I didn't drop off the face of the planet. I've just been busy and you have too so shut it." I roll my eyes.

"So when did you turn to a life of crime?" Quinn asks. Shit. I should have known Rachel would have told her.

"Why do you give a shit?" I ask.

"Because I do. Why wouldn't you tell me?" I shrug and turn my head towards the TV.

"I don't just announce that to everyone."

"And I'm everyone?" I shrug again and she sighs.

"Look, it's your life and I'm not going to judge you. You're still the over confident asshole I've always known." I chuckle and glance at her. She puts her hand on my knee and I sigh.

"Have you talked to Rachel?" I ask and she nods.

"Rachel's leaving. Tomorrow." Fuck. Just...fuck! I put my head in my hands and sigh.

"I don't know what to do." Quinn moves closer to me and puts her arm over my shoulders.

"It'll be okay. Rachel won't really keep your kid away from you." Quinn says softly and I shake my head. I don't respond and we sit in a brief silence before I feel something soft pressed against my neck. I turn towards Quinn and she looks at me before softly kissing my jaw.

"Quinn..." I say softly but she shakes her head. The look in her eyes are a cross of desperation and want. I don't know what to do because I feel bad but I don't stop her from kissing me. I let her gently move her lips along mine and I move mine in sync with hers. Quinn tangles her hand in my hair and then I hear someone clearing their throat. I glance past Quinn to see Rachel standing in my door. I quickly pull away from Quinn and stand from the couch.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" ...shit.

"I just came to say goodbye but now that I see you're busy, I'll just be leaving." She turns to leave and I rush to her and grab her arm.

"That's not what it looked like."

"Santana, you can do whatever you want." I shake my head.

"It's not like that. Can we talk? Please?" I ask. I hear my back door open and I look back to see Quinn nowhere in sight. Rachel sighs and I look back towards her.

"Fine." She walks back into the house and sits on the couch. Did she not notice that that was Quinn? I sit next to her but I keep my distance.

"So...you're leaving?" I ask and she nods.

"I figured that you deserved a proper goodbye. I leave in the morning and didn't want to go...without saying anything to you." She plays with her hands that are folded in her lap and I nod.

"What just happened, I swear -"

"Santana you don't - "

"No. Let me talk okay?" I say and she nods. I'm really surprised she's so calm.

"That kiss meant absolutely nothing. I know we aren't together but I don't have feelings for Quinn and I want to make that clear. She kissed me and yeah I kissed her back but it was more because I felt bad. I'm in love with you and I don't want anyone else." Rachel bites her lip and nods.

"I...have you made a decision yet?" Rachel asks and I furrow my eyebrows.

"What?"

"Are you going to continue what you're doing?"

"Rachel I told you, I can't. My father won't let me."

"Why won't he let you? How can he dictate what you do with your life?"

"Because he can Rachel! It's not as easy as you think." I say frustrated and Rachel shakes her head.

"You still need to make a decision Santana. I won't have my child around that." She says as she looks at me.

"So if I stop, it only effects my relationship with the kid? Not you and I?" Rachel sighs and shakes her head.

"That's another situation."

"How? I still love you. You don't love me?" Rachel shakes her head.

"It's more than love Santana. How can I trust you?" She asks. I turn to her and grab one of her hands. Surprisingly she doesn't pull it back.

"That was the only thing I ever lied to you about. I swear and I want to make it up to you. Let me make it up to you."

"You have to give up that life Santana."

"I will. I just need time." Rachel stands up and looks at me.

"I have to go. I'll be in touch." She walks to the door and I stand.

"Can I at least have a hug?" I ask. She turns back around and nods slowly. I walk to her and pull her into a tight hug. She hugs me and I kiss her head. As I go to pull back she holds me tighter so I hug her again.

"I'm so sorry Rachel." She pulls back and looks at me with tear stained cheeks. I cup her face and wipe them away with my thumbs then she rests her hands on my wrists.

"I won't wait forever." She says softly and gently kisses me before she leaves.

I think that means I still have a chance right? She will wait but I just need to hurry and get to New York with her. I think it's time to do some negotiating and talk to my asshole father.


	18. Chapter 18

**Santana's P.O.V.**

"No Santana." This conversation is going the way I expected. My dick head dad is still being an asshole. Rachel went back to New York a week ago. After saying goodbye, we've talked on the phone more. I always tell her I'll find a way out of this. I'll be in New York with her soon and that everything will be okay. She seems less angry than before and more willing to at least maintain a friendship. We haven't talked about our relationship, only about the baby and possible arrangements if I can't get out of this in time. She absolutely refuses for the baby to come to Lima with me but she's fine with me coming to visit.

"This is bullshit." I say and my father glares at me from his side of the kitchen table. I roll my eyes and fold my arms over my chest.

"Santana." He drags my name out like he's tired and he runs a hand over his face.

"What do you think leaving will accomplish?"

"Uh everything. It'll fix things with Rachel and I."

"So you're choosing love over your career?" He asks.

"Love, my family. Yeah."

"We're your family too Santana."

"Not the one I created. Look, I won't just leave you lost and defenseless. I'll get someone to replace me. Hell, Cookie would do my job way better than I do." I say and Papi shakes his head.

"Santana, even if you leave it won't end. You killed that boys mother. He will follow you until he can kill you. I dealt with the same thing." I raise my eyebrow at him and he continues.

"Of course I've had my fair share of killings. Back in Colombia I killed for the fun of it. When your mother got pregnant with Noah and we came to America, I was followed. I was shot at, almost ran off roads, beat up and the list goes on and on. I became a lot more paranoid as well and that wore on your mother and I's relationship."

"I'm not afraid of Hudson Papi. I'm smarter than him and he's not a threat." Papi shakes his head and lights his cigar.

"Here, in Lima, you have protection Santana. You won't have anyone in New York."

"Puck can come with me. I'll take people with me."

"No." He takes a drag of his cigar.

"You need to be here until things are settled. With Anderson being alive, emotions are running high over there we could all be killed at any second."

"Better reason to leave."

"No, better reason to stay and be on guard. We have to protect each other." Ugh!

"That just isn't fair. Would you have let me leave if Alana's kid were mine?" He shakes his head.

"Why would you need to? Both sides of the family are apart of the business. Have you tried to include Rachel in what we do?" What?

"Why the hell would I do that? She LEFT because I do this. Why the hell would she want to be part of it?" Papi shrugs and I roll my eyes. I swear he isn't the brightest sometimes.

"How about this? I'll allow you to visit Rachel, whenever you want but you can't stay more than three days."

"Whatever." I say as I get up from the table and walk out.

I hate to admit it but Papi has a point. Even if I leave, I will be followed. By fucking Hudson. That makes me want to just walk to his house and put a bullet in his head right now. I didn't fucking mean to kill his mother but whatever, he wants to kill me but he's too much of a coward to do it himself. After I leave my fathers, I go to Brittany's house because I need someone to talk to and calm me down. I wasn't expecting to walk in on a full blown make out session between her and Emily on the couch though.

"Come up for air." I say and they pull away from each other. Emily is blushing and stands while clearing her throat.

"Hey San." I nod at her and she walks into the kitchen. I shake my head and sit next to Brittany.

"Hey." She says and hugs me. I hug her back and rest on the back of the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"I talked to my dad. He said I can visit Rachel."

"That's good news." She says and rubs my shoulder.

"But he still won't let me leave."

"Why not?" I sigh and tell Brittany all he told me. She sees the same problem I do. Hudson.

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

It feels good to be back home. Lima may be where I grew up but it's not home anymore. The only thing I miss about Lima is Santana. I miss her so much but she's still a criminal and a liar. Things have been more cordial between us and I am grateful for that. I was the one to hinder it but I see no harm in us communicating through my pregnancy. Santana says she will stop by the time I have the baby but I hate that it would even take that long. I don't understand why she's letting her father dictate her life. I don't think he would have her killed or have someone cut her limbs off if she just left . Santos seems like a nice reasonable man but I may be wrong. I haven't been feeling very well today so I've just been in bed watching movies. This was a lot more fun with Santana but Kurt will do.

"Why did I let you convince me to watch this movie?" Kurt says as he frowns at the screen. He's never been a fan of gore and neither have I until Santana.

"It's interesting."

"It's disgusting." I shrug and he sighs. My phone rings from the coffee table in front of us and I glance at it then back at the TV.

"Why won't you talk to Quinn?" Kurt asks.

"You know why." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"You aren't even dating that girl."

"That isn't the point. She kissed Santana knowing how I feel about her. Best friends don't do that."

"Best friends also don't let a mistake or a person come between their friendship. I'm going to make some more popcorn and you're going to call Quinn." Kurt says as he gets up from the couch with the empty bowl.

"I'm not -"

"Call her!" He says while pointing at my phone and I sigh. I pick up my phone and hold it in my hand. I don't...should I...but she...my phone rings in my hand and it's Quinn again. I sigh softly and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"**Rachel, can we talk?"**

"I don't think we have anything to talk about."

"**We do. Rachel I'm sorry about kissing Santana. I didn't mean to."**

"So you accidentally kissed my girlfriend?"

"**Technically she's not your girlfriend."**

"It doesn't matter! She's the other mother to my child!"

"**I know, I know and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I just...I've had feelings for her for a long time." **

"Why didn't you tell me that?" I ask.

"**I don't know. It was stupid and I'm sorry. I don't want our friendship to end over this." **

"You hurt me worse than Santana. You're supposed to be my friend."

"**I am. I made a mistake and I swear it'll never happen again. I don't know what I was thinking but I promise I'll never do anything stupid like that again." **I sigh and shake my head.

"I'll talk to you later." I say as Kurt comes back.

"**Are you just trying to get rid of me or are you actually going to talk to me later?"**

"I will talk to you later." I say.

"**Okay. Bye Rachel."** She says and I hang up. Even though she apologized I think she needs to talk with Santana about whatever she is feeling. Just saying you're sorry and you won't do it again, won't change how you feel.

**Santana's P.O.V.**

After leaving Britt's, I go home and Puck comes over. It's like I just can't be alone but I don't really mind today. Puck and I are sitting on my couch playing video games when someone rings the doorbell. I don't get up right away because I'm winning and I know Puck will cheat. The doorbell rings again and then there's a pounding on the door.

"What the fuck?!" Puck says as he pauses the game and looks at the door.

"Who the fuck is that?" Puck asks and I shrug. I put my controller down and go to answer the door. I see a fucking uniformed policeman standing there. Fuck. I hear Puck leave the room and I stare at this tall police officer.

"Can I help you?" I ask. For some reason he's looking at me in shock and then anger.

"Santana Lopez." Oh shit. Am I going to jail?

"Son of a bitch! You of all fucking people get my daughter pregnant!" Um...what the fuck?

"What are you talking about?" I ask and he glares at me. The sun hits his badge and blinds me briefly but then I look at it and read Berry. Rachel's dad is a cop?! The next thing I know I'm being pushed in to my house and I'm back against the wall with a gun pressing into my jaw.

"You got my daughter pregnant and let her go back to New York!" I try to keep calm but he keeps pulling my shirt. I didn't even notice he was holding me by my collar.

"Isn't this police brutality or something?" I say and he smirks.

"This is nothing but I'm not above brutality in this case." He cocks his gun and I sigh. Does everyone want me dead?

"I don't think Rachel would appreciate that."

"Well I don't think she'd mind too much since she dumped you."

"Get the fuck off my sister!" I hear Puck yell and then I see him push Rachel's dad. Rachel's dad turns the gun on Puck but Puck has one pointed right back at him.

"Everybody put the fucking guns down. Mr. Berry, we can talk if you want but I'm not going to let you shoot my brother. Puck stop being stupid and calm down." They still just stare at each other.

"Do I need to call Rachel?" I say and her father glances at me. He sighs and starts to put his gun down and I look at Puck and he does the same thing.

"Now, what can I do for you Mr. Berry?" I say as they both put their guns away.

"Tell me why my daughter is pregnant and alone in New York." I nod.

"Take a seat." I say and he shakes his head.

"It wasn't a question. Sit down Mr. Berry." He looks at me long and hard but eventually sits on the arm of my couch. I won't hurt my kids grandfather but this dude is testing me.

"I'm sure you know how she got pregnant." I say and he nods.

"She broke up with me and went back to New York because she found out I'd been lying to her."

"About your criminal family. I knew your name sounded familiar but I'm more acquainted with your delinquent brother and your father."

"Fuck you." Puck blurts out.

"Puck! Shut up!" I say and he huffs but keeps his mouth shut.

"Anyway, you're a cop so I'm not confirming that. Just know it was lie she couldn't deal with."

"Well good. She doesn't need you and now I want to tell you to stay the hell away from my daughter and my grandchild. None of us want any parts of you and your family." He stands and walks closer to me. Puck stands in front of me and I roll my eyes and push him out of the way.

"Mr. Berry, with all respect, what happens with Rachel and I is between the two of us. You have no say in what we do and as far as me being in my kids life, that's another thing between Rachel and I so it's none of your business." He chuckles and puts his hands on his hips.

"If I see you near my family, I will personally make sure you and your family will never see daylight again. Nothing but four walls for the rest of your life."

"I'm pretty sure jail cells are three walls and bars but anyway you have nothing on us."

"I will, even if I have to plant it myself. One of the major perks of being a police officer. Now you two have a nice day." He says then walks out. Great.

"Of course you go and get a cops daughter pregnant." Puck says.

"I didn't know he was a cop! You should have known!"

"Me?!" Puck says confused.

"Yeah. You're the one always getting arrested!"

"It was twice and I don't know cop names!" I sigh and shake my head. If it's not one thing, it's another. Why couldn't he be cool like Dr. B? Why didn't Rachel tell me he was a cop. Just fuck my life.


	19. Chapter 19

******A/N: So I'm really sorry about not updating lately. I broke my computer and lost all my files but I'm back now and I hope this makes up for something.**

* * *

******Santana's P.O.V.**

I think I'm being punished for all the shit I've done over the years. This is Karma finally getting me. Why couldn't it have been like...a paper cut or something? The one positive thing in my life gets taken away. Rachel is about 5 months pregnant now, almost 6 actually if I did the math right. We don't really talk much anymore. I text and call her but she doesn't get back to me. I'm still in the same fucking situation but things...have definitely gotten a lot worse. Since Blaine didn't die, Hudson kind of went on a rampage and killed half our dealers. Of course we retaliated and killed most of his dealers. I've had to be a lot more careful lately too. I tried to go to the bank yesterday and almost got shot in the head by a sniper, luckily I had to bend down to tie my shoe.

Things have gotten very hectic and we've had to pull Cookie away from them before they got suspicious. It's pretty much been a blood bath the past few months. Rachel's father has been watching me too. I would notice him when I went out and I'm beyond stressed. I've completely isolated myself to my house and I've made Emily basically move out. I don't want to risk anything happening to her because of me and she won't leave because of Brittany. Luckily though, they're both in Florida right now because Emily started school and Brittany is visiting her.

Quinn no longer talks to me and I can't say I'm happy about it but the less things I have to worry about, the better. She and Rachel do still talk because when I talked to Rachel, once last month, she told me she and Quinn were going to the movies. At this point, faking my death sounds like a really good idea. Since Rachel's dad has been watching me, my dad doesn't have me doing very much. We both know one wrong move and I'm going to jail. I think he's following to catch me doing something illegal.

From the last time I talked to Brittany, she told me Rachel was coming back to town for her fathers birthday. I don't know what to do though. I want to see her but I doubt she wants to see me. Seriously though, how long can she really avoid me? I know she's pissed and I get that but I don't really think she'll completely kick me out of my kid's life. She wouldn't do that because it could fuck the kid up or something right? I don't know but either way I have to find some solution to this problem.

"I still I think I had a really good idea." Puck says as we sit in his living room. I came over here to just relax and play some video games with him and Mike. Mike left awhile ago and Puck and I have been here talking and watching TV.

"Puck I can't do that. It's illegal and that's part of the problem now." I say and he rolls his eyes and shrugs.

"Well what are you gonna do then? I mean dad won't let you go and Rachel is damn near finished with her pregnancy."

"I just have to talk to her. I mean it's been months, maybe she'll be more rational about it." I say and Puck looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"She's a pregnant woman, nothing rational is going on in her head." He says and I sigh. He might be right but it's worth a shot right? I mean you never really know.

"We still need to talk." I say and he nods.

"She and Quinn are back in town you know?" He says and I nod.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"Ran into Quinn at the grocery store." I say and he nods. One other person not talking to me.

"Did you guys talk?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Not really."

I figured. Rachel has to be back in Lima, I know it. I need to talk to her to at least know how she's doing. I missed pretty much her entire pregnancy and I hate myself for it. I wanted to be there for the doctors visits, the freak outs, the cravings, everything. I wanted to be there for her. I wanted to find out if it's a boy or a girl with her, hell I don't even know if she knows. Fuck! I can't take this shit anymore, I have to talk to her.

"Where are you going?" Puck asks as I stand up.

"To the bathroom but I'm going to see Rachel and you're coming with me. Call Quinn and find out where Rachel is."

"Why can't you call?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"She's not talking to me either. Just help me out." He sighs and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

After I come back from the bathroom, Puck tells me Quinn said Rachel was at home helping her father. Her father...i kinda forgot he wants me dead or behind bars. Shit. Well...he won't do anything crazy in front of Rachel and if I'm lucky Dr. B was the father Quinn was talking about. Either way I'm doing this. I get Puck and we go to my car. As we ride I get more and more nervous. What if Rachel just completely flips? Or what if her dad stops me before I can get to her and tries to do something? Well I did bring Puck along if that happens. Before I know it, we're in front of Rachel's house. I park on the street a few houses down from hers and sit at the wheel. I take a few calming breaths as I try to pull myself together. I'm sure I've never been this nervous in my entire life. I feel like I'm gonna throw up and my whole body is tingling. It's like I'm not in control of it. I take a deep breath and feel a hand on my shoulder. I look over at Puck and he nods his head slightly then gets out of the car. I take one last calming breath before I get out and we begin to walk to Rachel's house. Once we get there, I walk up the three steps of her porch before I knock on the door. It takes awhile before I heard someone turn the door knob. I pray it's not Rachel's father Leroy.

"Hello Santana." Dr. B says and I feel myself let out a breath of relief and smile.

"Hi Dr. B." He smiles at me and turns his head towards Puck. Puck nods at him and he holds his hand out for Puck to shake.

"Hiram Berry." He says as Puck grabs his hand.

"Puck." He says and I roll my eyes.

"This is my brother Noah Dr. B." I say and he nods.

"Well it's very nice to meet you." He says with a smile then turns back to me.

"I'm surprised to see you. I know about what happened with you and Rachel." He says with a more serious look on his face and I bite the inside of my cheek. He probably hates me too.

"I know. I wanted to try to talk to Rachel." I say and he nods.

"That's fine. She's up in her room so you can go on up." He says and I nod. He moves out of the way so Puck and I can walk in but before I walk in I ask

"Your husband isn't here is he?" Dr. B gives me a confused look and tilts his head to the right slightly.

"No. Why do you ask?" He asks and I shrug.

"No reason. I'll be right back." I say to Puck and go up the stairs. Once I get to the top of the stairs I walk down the hall to the door with the gold star stickers and Rachel in the center. Her door is closed so I try to calm my nerves and I knock on the door.

"Come in." She says and I tentatively put my hand on the door knob. Here goes nothing. I turn the door knob and open the door. I see Rachel laying on her back and holy shit!

"You're huge." I say before I realize how that sounds and her eyes widen.

"Excuse me?" She says.

"No I didn't mean it like that! The baby, You're a lot bigger than when I last saw you. Um...sorry." I say and she squints her eyes at me.

"What are you even doing here?" She asks.

"To talk to you." I say and she sighs.

"There is a such thing as cell phones." She says and I nod.

"But you never return my calls or texts. I needed to know you were okay." I say and she nods.

"Well as you can see, I'm fine so you can leave." I bite my lip and clench my fists.

"Can you stop acting like this?" I ask with a sigh.

"Acting like what?" She asks.

"Like I'm just scum and you hate me. I can't say I blame you but fuck, it's been months Rachel. You haven't forgiven me a little?" She sighs and sits up on the bed and moving her legs to hang off the side of it.

"Santana I don't hate you but you can't come here and expect me to just give you a warm welcome. You hurt me and yes I may have forgiven you slightly but that doesn't change anything. I still don't know if I want you around." She says and I sigh.

"Rachel I'm sorry. I've said it a million times. I'm sorry I lied and I hurt you but I knew you wouldn't understand. This isn't the easiest situation to try and get out of. It takes time." I say as I walk towards her bed.

"Well it's been almost 6 months now. Have you fixed the situation?" She asks softly and I sigh and run my hand through my hair.

"I just...i need a little more time." I say as I sit on the edge of her bed. She shakes her head and looks down at the floor.

"How did you plan on raising children doing this? That's not healthy. You could go to jail or...be killed and leave me to explain where their mommy is and why she isn't coming back." She says and I nod.

"I'm going to stop, I just...i need you to be patient with me." She doesn't say anything and we sit in an awkward silence.

"What's the real reason why you don't like Finn?" She asks and I turn my head towards her.

"Do you really want to know?" I ask and she nods. I don't think I should tell her. It might cause her to look at me like some merciless murderer.

"I don't think I should. You'll look at me differently." I say.

"I won't. Just tell me." She says and I sigh. I tell her about me killing Finns mother and she asks even more questions about what I've done in the past. I didn't want to tell her but it might help our relationship. She may be able to trust me more if she knows that part of me or this could backfire and drive her further away because she might think I'm some maniac. Well it's too little too late now because I've already spilled my guts to her. While I told her her face didn't change. She didn't look at me in disgust or shock, she just quietly listened as I told her. She finished interrogating me and we sat on her bed.

"How is the the baby?" I ask.

"Fine." She says and I nod.

"How are you?" I ask and she shrugs. Her phone chimes and she picks it up from her night stand and reads a text.

"I can't complain." She says while smiling at her phone.

"What are you smiling about?" She types her reply and doesn't look at me.

"Nothing." I squint my eyes at her as she puts her phone down and she looks at me.

"What?"

"Who was that?" I ask.

"No one."

"Who the fuck is no one?" I ask, not even trying to contain my jealousy.

"This guy. You don't know him." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Your boyfriend?" I ask and she doesn't respond.

"What?! You have a fucking boyfriend?!" I say angrily.

"What the fuck?! You're pregnant as hell, who would date you?!" The second it left my mouth I felt like a complete jackass. Fuck. I just keep putting my foot in my mouth.

"SO because I'm pregnant means no one could be interested in me? You're saying I'm hideous now that I have babies growing inside me? I'm just disgusting now and no one could find me attractive?!" She yells. Shit.

"I didn't mean it like that. You're beautiful. I just meant that you're pregnant with someone else's kid. I would think most people would assume you're off the market." I say and she sighs and rubs her head.

"I'm sorry that it came out that way. I just got mad and I'm really really sorry." I say.

"It's fine. That guy is gay and in a relationship. He just sent me a cute text his boyfriend sent him." Rachel says and I nod then look at anything that isn't her.

"It doesn't even matter." I says and she nods.

"Do you know the sex of the baby?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Girls." She says and I nod my head. Why does she keep saying everything plural?

"You still haven't figured it out have you?" She asks and I look at her curiously.

"What are you talking about?" I ask and she chuckles lightly.

"We're having twins. Two twin girls." I feel my eyes widen and my heart quicken in pace. Did she just...twins? Two?! TWO FUCKING KIDS?! I couldn't stop myself from pulling her into a long hug, not squeezing her too tightly so I don't hurt the babies. The babies! Two fucking babies!

"Oh my god!" I say with a huge grin on my face as I continue hugging her. I can hear her laughing as she returns my hug and I feel her shake her head. I've never been so happy about anything in my entire life. I have to tell Puck and Britt and Emily an – my dad. My piece of shit father that won't let me be apart of my children's life. No fuck him and fuck this. I quit. I quit right fucking now and I don't care what the fuck happens.

"I quit." I say as I let Rachel go from the hug. She looks at me confused and I continue.

"The business. I'm done."

"I thought you needed more time?" She says and I nod.

"Fuck that. I can't stay here anymore when I have a family that needs me. I'll figure out so you don't worry about it. When are you going back to New York?" I ask.

"Next week." She says and I nod. That's enough time for me to really formulate a plan.

"I'll be going back with you."

"Are you sure about this Santana? I mean you said your father -"

"Fuck my father. I'm a grown woman and I will do what I want. I just need to be smart about it." I say and she nods.

"As long as you're sure?" I nod and stand from her bed.

"I have to go. Can I text you later?" I say and she nods. I walk downstairs and grab Puck from the kitchen with Dr. B and say goodbye.

"Where's the fire?" He says as I pull him towards my car.

"Rachel's having twin girls!" I say with an excited smile and he smiles and hugs me.

"Congratulations. I guess you two are good now?" He asks as we break apart.

"Not completely but we will be. I'm leaving and I'm going to New York but I'm going to need your help." I say and he nods with a smirk.

"Just tell me what you want me to do." I smile and walk back to my car.

This is going to work and if not I'm way prepared to fight, even that means taking on my dad. I'm ready.


	20. Chapter 20

**Santana's P.O.V.**

Rachel and I have been hanging out a lot since she's been in Lima. It's sort of been like before but I don't kiss her or hold her...I hardly touch her at all but she is just a friend so I guess I don't really have a reason to, even though I want to. I wish I would have had the courage to quit when she first found out. I was happy and excited she was pregnant but I didn't have it in me to really just say fuck it and do what I wanted. Rachel being pregnant with twins though, changes everything. I really have to step to the plate and take care of my family.

Rachel had her friend do some apartment hunting for me. I didn't care too much about it as long as it was near Rachel. Rachel's friend did happen to find one a few blocks from Rachel's and all I basically have to do now is get there and sign a few papers. I figured out a plan but it's definitely a long shot. I called my abulea a few days and told her my father was really stressed and I think he needs to get away and she did the rest. She convinced him to go to Colombia to see her and he's leaving tomorrow. He plans to leave for a few weeks but that's where my plan really takes off. I'm having Puck go with him and "lose" his passport. I don't know how long that's going to last but I'm hoping it'll at least buy me two months.

I arranged for Cookie and her father to take over the business when I leave. They are the most loyal employees and friends that we have. I trust them with everything and I know they'll handle everything until my father gets back. I told them I was going to handle some business over seas so they don't try to talk me out of anything but Cookie already knew what I was really doing and she supports me 100 percent. Now all I have to do is drop Puck and my father off and I can be on my way. I'm already packed and everything fits in Pucks truck. He was pissed that I'm taking it but he said he'd do it for his nieces.

Rachel and I are in my living room watching TV. Some movie I haven't really been paying attention too because my mind is elsewhere. I glance over at her as she eats some popcorn and I look at her stomach. She's pretty fucking big, like seriously. It definitely looks like there are two kids in there. She's still beautiful though. Her body has changes slightly like her boobs are bigger and her face looks wider but doesn't that happen when you're pregnant? It happened with Alana. I shift and press my back against the arm of the couch then stretch my feet out.

"So you have no plans today?" Rachel asks and I shake my head.

"Nothing comes to mind."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" She asks for the millionth time since I told her.

"Yes Rachel. I know what I have to do." I say with a sigh and she nods.

"I just want to make sure." She says.

"If I don't go, I'll end up in jail or dead and I don't like either of those options."

"What if they come after you?"

"They won't. Puck is going to tell me what's going on with my dad and wha't going on with Hudson. I'll get a warning if anything happens."

"How can you be so sure?" She asks and I shrug.

"I can't really because who knows what will happen but I'm just saying, it's not probable." She doesn't say anything and eats some more popcorn.

"Pause the movie." I grab the remote and press pause.

"Have to pee again?" I ask. She's had to use the bathroom every 15 minutes. It's annoying me so I know it's annoying her.

"No. I want to talk." She says.

"About what?" I ask and she she shifts more towards me.

"You and Quinn. Now I have forgiven her for what she's done but I feel as her friend that you two need to talk."

"Um...about what?" I ask.

"Her feelings for you. I can tell that what spurred her previous actions was the notion that you may be off the market for a while and she may never have her chance. She has feelings that I think she should express and you should listen to her."

"But me and Quinn are cool...kind of...ish." I say and she shakes her head.

"You two haven't talked about anything." She says. I agree. I know Quinn has feelings for me but she hasn't said it out loud. I don't want to hurt her feelings but I definitely don't return her feelings. Quinn is an awesome friend and I love her but not like that.

"You're right. I guess we could talk if she wants." Rachel smiles.

"Great because she should be here s-" There's a knock on the door and Rachel's smile grows. I groan and shake my head. I didn't say I wanted to be ambushed into having this conversation but I guess it's now or never.

"It's open!" I yell and Quinn opens the door and comes in. She smiles at Rachel and waves at me then sits on my love seat.

"Hey guys, what are you watching? Wait nevermind, I already know." She says and shakes her head. It's the last Saw movie. I didn't even pick it, Rachel did.

"I have to use the bathroom. Excuse me." Rachel says then gets up and leaves. She so didn't have to use the bathroom. I sigh to myself. Might as well get this over with.

"So what's been going on with you? I'm surprised you came to my house." I say and she scrunches her eyes in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because you've fucking dropped off the face of the planet when it comes to me. I couldn't even get a text asking if I was still breathing." She shrugs.

"I see that's not the case." I roll my eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?"I ask and she looks slightly shocked but she quickly recovers.

"Felt like it." She says with a shrug.

"Seriously Q. You have feelings for me?"

"Had. What I did was wrong and I apologized to Rachel. I risked my friendship over you, so not worth it."

"Can you drop the fucking attitude and talk to me like a normal person?" I say frustrated and she sighs.

"I...had feelings for a long time."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured you'd just reject me why bother?"

"If you would have told me, depending on when you told me, I probably would have gave it a shot."

"Why does it matter when I told you?" She asks.

"Because after you slept with Puck, I just couldn't. You slept with my brother and he did really like you. I can't do that to him." She says and I nod.

"I understand but it doesn't matter. That was long time ago and I only did it because he was the closest I could get to you and it was the same with Emily. Which was really embarrassing." She says and I chuckle.

"It was pretty funny. I think you scarred her." She laughs lightly and shakes her head.

"So do you still have feelings for me?" I ask.

"Maybe a little but I'm getting over it."

"Okay." I say with a nod.

"Rachel said we needed to talk about this."

"I'm sure she did. So are you two back together now?" She asks and I shake my head.

"That probably isn't going to happen." I say and she scoffs.

"You two are sickly in love with each other. Yeah she's mad and hurt for you lying but she's going to get over it. You're going to get married and have more kids and spend the rest of your lives together."

"Doubt it." Quinn shakes her head.

"Don't. I was there and she missed you more than anything. Trust me. It may take a while but there's no way she's not going to take you back." She says and I shrug. I don't know where Rachel and I stand but I hope Quinn is right.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rachel says as she comes back and sits on the other end of the couch.

"Nothing. Ready to finish the movie?" I ask and she nods.

After that movie, I ordered a pizza and we watched three more movies. Since Rachel and Quinn are leaving tomorrow I figured I'd go with them after I leave the airport. Quinn left after our last movie and Rachel said she was tired and would just get up early tomorrow and go to her dads. I figure I'll let her sleep in my bed and I'll go sleep on the couch. Right now though, I am in my bed with her. We just started talking and I've been laying here for an hour.

"How does it feel having babies inside you?" I ask and Rachel shrugs. She's lying next to me on her back and I'm on my stomach.

"It feels...heavy. That's the only way I can describe it." She says.

"Have you really thought of any names?" She shakes her head.

"We're not naming one them Barbra." I say and she shrugs.

"I'm not sure I would really want to name my child that anyway."

"Good. I'm not sure what we should name them but I want it to be something similar. Maybe like the same first letter." Rachel nods.

"I agree."

"So...last names?"

"I like my last name." She says.

"What's wrong with mine?"

"Nothing I just happen to like mine better."

"Think on it some m-" I stop when Rachel grabs my hand. I glance at her and she moves it to her stomach.

"They keep moving." She pulls her shirt up so I can feel her bare skin.

"I don't feel anything." I say and she moves my hand down her stomach and to the left. I feel something push against my hand I move back. That was fucking weird.

"That doesn't feel weird?" I ask.

"I'm used to it now. It did at first." I've never felt anything like that. Alana barely let me touch her during her pregnancy and her stomach was always, always off limits. I remember I brushed it one time and she flipped.

"Being pregnant has to be pretty cool. You're growing something."

"Maybe but the back pain, swollen feet and ankles, frequent visits to the bathroom because one of them is always sitting on top of my bladder, just to name a few, kind of takes away from the fact I am making lives."

"But it's worth it." I say and she nods.

"It is. Every time I feel them move or look at their sonogram, it's all worth it." She says and I nod. I wish I could have been there for that. The doctors visits and being able to see them. I move my hand away from Rachel's stomach and she runs her hand over her bump.

"What's going to happen with you and me?" I ask and she turns her head towards me.

"You mean as in a relationship?" I nod.

"I want you. You know that. I still love you Rachel."

"I know...I just...I don't want to just jump back into this. We should just take it slow." I nod.

"Alright, I understand. I'm going to head to bed. You probably should too." I say as I get out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs to the couch."

"I can't kick you out of your bed Santana." She says and I shake my head.

"I got you pregnant with twins. The least I could do is give you my bed."

"It's big enough for the both of us." She says and I shake my head.

"You take it. I'll be okay." She sighs but nods her head. I tell her good night and I go downstairs.

Tomorrow is it. It's my last time being here, my last time in this house and my last time being a criminal. Maybe when I go to New York I can let my guard down and relax. No more looking over my shoulder or carrying guns. Maybe this is my chance to live a normal life...hopefully it is. Hopefully this won't come back to bite me in the ass too hard.


End file.
